Total Drama Island Crossover
by Asujoll
Summary: Not a crossover, but a fan-written season using characters from both the original cast and the Revenge cast. Join Alejandro, B, Beth, Brick, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jo, LeShawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, and Staci in Chris's newest batch of dangerous challenges on Camp Wawanakwa. Finally complete!
1. The Pilot Episode

A familiar face stood upon the Dock of Shame. "Camp Wawanakwa, baby!" he announced. "I'm Chris MacLean, here again to host a new season of Total Drama. There's going to be pain! There's going to be suffering! There's going to be multiple plotholes regarding the canon of the show! It's gonna be great!"

A great big yacht drove up to Camp Wawanakwa, containing 20 campers from seasons past.

"Please welcome… Brick, Jo, B, Dawn, Lightning, Sierra, Lindsay, Harold, Noah, Cody, Eva, Staci, Geoff, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Owen, Courtney, LeShawna, Dakota, and Beth!" Chris announced. One by one, each camper stepped off the ramp of the yacht and onto the Dock of Shame. "Welcome back, campers!"

"You have no idea how welcome I feel." Noah said.

"Aw, cheer up, Noah." Owen put Noah in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "This is gonna be fun."

"Yeah. I ain't losing this time, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Puh-lease. Ain't none of you got a chance when LeShawna's in the house." LeShawna bragged.

"Sha-please, girl. You haven't seen the Lightning in action. Sha-BAM!" Lightning punched the air, accidentally hitting Harold in the back of the head.

"Now, now, you can all prove yourselves in today's challenge, which is happening… right now." Chris said.

"What?" Beth asked surprised-ly.

"Yup. Your first challenge is a simple one. Race to the top of Wawanakwa Cliff, leap off into the safe zone, and return here. I'll determine your teams based on how quickly you make it."

"Ooh. This'll be easy." Staci said. "Yeah, my Great-Great-Great-Uncle Blake invented cliff diving. Before him, people just fell off. Yeah."

"Anyway… Are you ready?!" Chris asked.

"Wait, I don't think I understand-" Owen started.

"GO!" Chris blew an air horn, causing all the campers to start running.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Seeing as how Jo is still in this game, I have to make sure I'm giving it 110%" Brick said. "I may have lost to her last time, but I've been through enough drills that victory is inevitable."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

All 20 campers started running as fast as they could, some faster than others. Brick, Jo, Eva, Lightning, and Alejandro were far ahead of everyone else, while Owen, Noah, Staci, Cody and Sierra were way in the back, though Cody being in the back was more Sierra's fault than his, as she was carrying him.

"Oh, we're gonna win this, Cody. I can smell it." Sierra told him.

"That's… great." Cody smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, did you know my Uncle Bertrand is working on inventing smell-o-vision?" Staci asked. "Yeah, my family is full of totally creative people. It's amazing."

"Wow. You must be filthy rich." Owen was clearly impressed.

"Maybe she could take you on a date to Paris when this is over." Noah said cynically.

"What? That'd be silly." Owen was blushing.

"That would be adorable! Wait until I get to blog about this. The Total Drama fanbase will _flip_!" Sierra said.

"Yeah, my Great Aunt Ruth invented blog posts." Staci said. "Before her, people had to tell each other what was happening in their lives. Yeah."

Warp to slightly ahead of the race. Ezekiel, LeShawna, B, Harold, Beth, and Lindsay were running at their pace.

"Oohwee. I do _not_ remember it being this far of a run to the cliff." LeShawna complained.

"Actually, from the Dock of Shame to the top of the cliff is approximately 3.21869 kilometers." Harold said.

"You actually bothered to _measure_ all that?" LeShawna asked.

"Actually, it's merely an estimation, but it's essentially accurate."

"Whatever. The Zeke can conquer this easy." Ezekiel said.

"Look, Zeke, I'm not trying to be rude, but bragging isn't very gentlemanly." Beth told him.

"You're just jealous, eh." Ezekiel said. "I got this." Ezekiel ran ahead of the others, catching up to Dakota, Courtney, and Geoff.

"'Sup, dawgs?" Ezekiel greeted them.

"Big Zeke! Whaddup, dude!" Geoff greeted back.

"Great. Now we have _two_ idiots to deal with." Courtney complained.

"I don't know. The blonde guy's pretty cute." Dakota said.

"Who, Geoff? Trust me, he's an idiot."

Ezekiel ran past the two of them, B, Sierra, and Cody following close behind.

"Whoah! Wait, up dudes!" Geoff ran ahead with them.

Meanwhile, near the front of the pack, Brick was getting exhausted from not pacing himself.

"Running out of steam, cadet meat?" Jo taunted.

"No! I'm just… pacing myself!" Brick told her.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Jo slowed down, pacing herself too. Suddenly, B, Sierra, and Cody ran ahead of them. Ezekiel and Geoff, who had also not paced themselves, caught up to Brick and Jo.

"'Sup, guys." Ezekiel said before collapsing.

Geoff, Jo and Brick just looked at each other awkwardly.

Now towards the front of the pack, Lightning, Eva, and Alejandro showed no sign of slowing down.

"Sha-Yes! There's the top of the cliff!" Lightning exclaimed as he made a running jump off the cliff, unfortunately for him, he did not land in the safe zone, in fact, he landed face-first onto the shore.

"Sha-AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!" he cried in pain.

Eva and Alejandro winced at Lightning.

"Please, after you, fair lady." Alejandro let Eva jump first.

"Step aside, pretty boy." Eva pushed Al out of the way and jumped into the safe zone and began to swim towards shore.

Alejandro was about to jump for himself, until Sierra, Cody, and B showed up.

"Ah, Sierra, after you." Alejandro said, trying to be as gentlemanly as possible.

Sierra tossed Cody off the cliff. "I'm coming, Cody!" she called as she jumped off herself.

Alejandro looked at B. "Amigo?" he asked as he gestured towards the edge of the cliff.

B politely shook his head and let Alejandro go first.

"Gracias." Al said as he jumped off the cliff himself, noticing Lightning was still stuck face-first into the sand.

B was the next to jump off the cliff, causing a huge splash that dislodged Lightning's head from the shore.

"Mommy?" Lightning was still dazed from landing on his head. B picked Lightning up and carried him to the finish line.

Warp back to the Dock of Shame, where Chris and Dawn were waiting.

Eva, Sierra, and Cody made it to the Dock.

"Eva! Sierra! Cody! You made it." Chris said.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Eva noticed Dawn. "How come she didn't have to go?"

"She did." Chris said.

"But she's not even wet!"

"Oh, I used a shortcut." Dawn explained.

"Regardless, you three are on a team with Dawn." Chris said.

Eva, Sierra, and Cody walked up next to Dawn. "I'm watching you." Eva told Dawn.

"Your obsession with winning could easily be remedied if you felt like somebody loved you." Dawn said. "Want to be friends?"

"What the?" Eva asked. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, it's all over your aura."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I don't trust Dawn one bit." Eva said. "She'd better watch her back!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Alejandro, B, and Lightning made it to the Dock of Shame.

"Chris! We're here." Alejandro said.

"Great. Alejandro, go join Dawn's team. B and Lightning, you two start a new team." Chris said.

Geoff, Brick, and Jo were the next to make it.

"Geoff, Brick, Jo. You're on a team with B and Lightning." Chris told them.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Hm. Maybe having Lightning on my team won't be too bad." Jo contemplated. "He's probably forgotten his little grudge he had on me last time. I could probably boss him around the same way I did last time and he wouldn't even notice."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp back to where Ezekiel collapsed. Harold, LeShawna, Beth, and Lindsay had caught up.

"…and in the American measure system, it would be two mi-" Harold was trying to explain how big the island was when he tripped on Ezekiel.

"Hey! Watch it, Holmes." Ezekiel said.

"Zeke?" Harold asked.

"What the heck are you doin' on the ground like that?" LeShawna asked.

"I, uh, was tripped." Ezekiel lied.

"Poor thing. We have to help him." Beth said.

"Well_ I _ain't carrying him." LeShawna said.

"Ooh! I could try!" Lindsay lifted Ezekiel up like it was nothing. "Wow. He weighs, like, nothing."

"That's great, now let's go!" LeShawna coaxed them as they kept running.

Warp back to Noah, Owen, and Staci.

"Yeah, and my third uncle, twice removed invented horseback riding." Staci said. "Before him, people just used the horses for meat and glue."

"Wow." Owen was enthralled with Staci's stories, Noah, not so much.

"Horseback riding has been around since before the Middle Ages, hon, I doubt your third uncle twice removed invented it." Noah said.

"Come on, Noah, why don't you believe her?" Owen asked. "She's awesome!"

"She's also a compulsive liar." Noah said.

"Aw, it's OK, Noah." Staci said. "I don't expect you to believe me. I mean, my family _is_ too awesome to be true."

Warp back to the Dock of Shame. Courtney and Dakota had just started the third team.

"So, who's still out there, anyway?" Dakota asked no one in particular.

"Noah, Owen, Harold, Beth, Lindsay, Ezekiel, LeShawna, and Staci." Sierra said without hesitation, or taking a breath.

"Great." Courtney groaned. "Maybe if we're lucky we'll get stuck with the geeks."

LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Harold all made it to the Dock.

"LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, you three go join Courtney and Dakota." Chris said. "Zeke and Harold, you two start the last team."

Finally, after another twenty minutes, Noah, Owen, and Staci made it to the Dock.

"Staci, Noah, Owen, you three go join Harold and Zeke. You guys are in the last place team."

"Aw. But we were doing so well." Staci said.

"Now, the three winning teams, you get to choose your team names."

"Team Cody!" Sierra called.

"Lightning Squad!" Lightning called.

"Team Girl Power!" Lindsay and Dakota called.

"Okay!" Chris officialised the team names. "Last place team, you will be Team Losers, and you will have to vote somebody out tonight. Choose wisely."

"Wait! How come we're the Lightning Squad? How stupid is that!" Jo asked.

"For now, let's go to craft services for some nice Chef-made dinner." Chris said, ignoring Jo. The campers all groaned.

Warp to the mess hall.

"Okay, maggots, it's time for food. Y'all know what that means?" Chef asked. "It _means_ you're gonna eat my food, or I'm gonna feed YOU to the other campers!" The campers all lined up for food.

"Psst. Harold." Noah whispered. "We're voting for Staci tonight. I don't trust her. Tell Zeke. Don't. Tell. Owen."

"Got it." Harold whispered back.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Hey, did you guys know my great Uncle Stan invented cameras?" Staci asked. "Yeah, before him, people just had to remember what happened. It was _so_ hard."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the bonfire. Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, Owen, and Staci all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with four marshmallows on it.

"Team Losers, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have four marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers."

The tension rose between the campers.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to… Harold." Chris said.

"Yes!" Harold fist-pumped and grabbed a marshmallow from Chris's platter, placing it on his stick, and roasting it.

"Noah." Chris called.

Noah smirked and followed Harold's suit.

"Owen." Chris said.

Owen ran up to Chris and took a marshmallow, swallowing it whole, and belching. "Thanks."

Ezekiel and Staci both sat there, afraid that they would be eliminated first again.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris hesitated for suspense's sake.

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ezekiel." Chris finished.

"Yeah! I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time!" Ezekiel claimed a marshmallow.

"Staci! No!" Owen cried.

"What? Why doesn't this game like me?" Staci asked.

"You know what this means, Staci." Chris smiled sadistically.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame, with Staci sitting in the catapult.

"Any last words, Staci?" Chris asked.

"You know, my grandpa Bob invented last words. He-" Staci started talking, but Chris launched her.

"Staci! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen ran up to the catapult and started crying. "Oh, Staci! I hardly knew ya!"

"Pathetic," Chris shook his head at Owen. "Who will be hurled next? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. Island. Crossover!"


	2. A Raging Boney Island

"Previously on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode, "We were re-introduced to our 20 campers for the season, and immediately dropped them into our first challenge: A race around the island. Some campers excelled, others fell flat on their face. In the end, Staci's lies ended up cutting her game short a second time. Who will be the next to go? What will we put them through beforehand? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island. Crossover!"

The 19 campers were at the mess hall, in line for breakfast. Owen's plate had even more food than normal.

"You sure that's gonna fill you up, Owen?" Noah asked.

"Staci…" Owen said. "Aw, I'm gonna miss her."

"You knew her for half a day, Owen. I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Easy for you to say." Owen said sadly as he stuffed his face.

"Cheer up, Owen." Harold said. "If anything, this is an opportunity to avenge the loss of your true love." Harold struck a kung-fu pose, but lost his balance and fell over, getting his food all over him.

Meanwhile, Brick, Jo, and Lightning were having a contest to see who could eat their slop the fastest.

"Dude, they're like, going at it." Geoff said to B, who obviously gave no response. "I like you, dude. You don't _need_ to talk to be awesome."

Jo finished her slop first. "Yes! In your faces!"

"Lightning never loses!" Lightning said with his mouth full, eating even faster until he began to choke.

B sprung to the rescue and performed the Heimlich maneuver on Lightning, causing him to spit his food in Brick's face.

"Sha-Thanks, bro." Lightning said to B.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

B gave the camera a thumbs-up.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Meanwhile at Team Cody's table, Sierra was sufficiently creeping everybody out.

"So, uh, where's your food, Sierra?" Cody asked nervously.

"I thought we could share breakfast." Sierra said dreamily. "Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"Sierra, your fondness for Cody appears to be in vain." Dawn put her hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're just jealous!" Sierra grabbed Dawn's hand and threw her out the door to the mess hall.

Alejandro, Eva, and Cody just sat there with their mouths agape.

"Nobody touches my Cody but me." Sierra said simply.

"Okay, campers, it's time for a new challenge." Chris said as he walked into the mess hall.

"'Bout time." LeShawna said. "Not sure how much more of _this _I can take." She held up a spoon full of Chef's slop.

"Today's challenge is a fun one." Chris said. "Outside the cabins I've left four color-coordinated canoes. Your team must carry the canoes to the top of the waterfall and ride them down the rapids. Once you get to the bottom of the rapids, you must gather your oars and paddle to Boney Island, where you'll have to search the island for a Chris MacLean Invincibility Statue. Once you find one, paddle back to Camp Wawanakwa. The first three teams to make it back with an Invincibility Statue will receive invincibility for the night. The losing team will have to vote somebody out tonight." He chuckled. "Have fun!" Chris said as he left the mess hall.

18 of the campers got up and left for the canoes. Owen stayed in the mess hall and continued to eat.

"Owen! You're avenging Staci, remember?" Harold reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Owen said half-heartedly. He got up and joined his team.

Meanwhile, the other three teams already grabbed their canoes and started carrying them to the top of the waterfall in the middle of the forest.

"Whatcha doing, Owen? We gotta get to the top o' the waterfall, eh." Ezekiel reminded him.

"You're the only one who can lift the canoe, Owen. We need you." Harold told him.

"Your 'wicked skills' not enough, Harold?" Noah asked.

"Heavy lifting has never been a strong suit of mine." Harold replied.

Meanwhile, Team Girl Power was struggling with their canoe.

"Ugh. I wish you girls would pull your weight." Courtney said.

"I'm pullin' as much weight as this booty will allow me." LeShawna said. "Now move your skinny rich girl legs and let's _go_."

"Ugh." Courtney scoffed. "At least I don't use my butt as an excuse for _laziness_!"

"Well at least _I_ have a booty."

"Girls. Arguing will get us nowhere!" Beth tried to interrupt.

"Hey, Lindsay, can you hold my weight? I have to make a call." Dakota asked Lindsay.

"Sure!" Lindsay agreed.

Dakota let go of the stern of the canoe and pulled her phone out, not stopping her running.

"Yeah, paparazzi. I'm on my way to the waterfall. Meet me there, 'kay? Thanks." Dakota said.

Meanwhile, Team Cody was in second place. Alejandro and Eva were carrying the canoe. Sierra was running directly behind them, Cody hanging over her shoulder. Dawn was meditating on top of the canoe.

"Hey, Guru Girl!" Eva called to Dawn. "We'd be going a lot faster if you got OFF THE CANOE!"

"Shh." Dawn peacefully shushed. "I'm praying to Mother Nature to assist us in our challenge."

"Hm…" Alejandro was hatching a plan. "Hey, Sierra, Dawn was just talking about how much she loves Cody."

"What?!" Sierra threw Cody aside and grabbed the canoe, dumping Dawn off. Dawn ran away from Sierra, who, while still carrying the canoe, chased Dawn.

"Brilliant move, Al." Cody complimented.

"Thank you." Alejandro winced at being called "Al".

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"This game's players are even dumber than the last game's, and most of this game's players _are _the last game's players." Alejandro said. "I think it'd be safe to just give me the check."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Meanwhile, the Lightning Squad was in first place. Lightning, Jo, and Brick, always trying to outdo each other, were all carrying the canoe and running as fast as they could.

"Feeling tired yet, Cadet Meat?" Jo asked.

"A soldier never fatigues, ma'am." Brick said. "I could carry this canoe all by myself if I wanted."

"Yeah right." Lightning said. "Lightning could carry this canoe with one arm."

Suddenly, a hot air balloon caught up to them, with four very metrosexual men in it.

"Excuse me, have you seen Dakota?" one of them asked.

"Nope." Jo said.

"Uh-uh." Lightning said.

"No, sir." Brick said.

"Who?" Geoff asked.

B shrugged.

"Well, if you see her, let us know, alright?" another man asked as they flew off towards the top of the waterfall.

Warp back to Team Losers.

"Come one, Owen. We gotta win this one, eh!" Ezekiel coaxed.

Harold gasped. "Eureka!" Harold ran back into the mess hall and stole a cheese wheel from the kitchen. "Owen! Food!" Harold waved the cheese in front of Owen's face. That piqued Owen's interest.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you, you little punk!" Chef yelled at Harold and started chasing him.

"Wait! Food! Come back!" Owen picked up the canoe and followed the cheese Harold was holding. Noah and Ezekiel followed Owen.

Warp to Team Girl Power.

"Well at least _I_ don't have a total dork for a boyfriend." Courtney and LeShawna were still arguing.

"Hey, Harold's a sweetie! At least he ain't a delinquent like Duncan!" LeShawna retorted.

Suddenly, there was screaming from behind the girls. Harold, Owen, Ezekiel, Noah, and Chef all ran past them.

"Ooh!" Lindsay oohed. "Hi guys! Say hi to Tyler for me!"

"They're getting ahead of us! Let's go!" Courtney yelled.

Warp to the top of the waterfall. The four teams all made it to the top in quick succession: first was Lightning Squad, second was Team Cody, third was Team Losers, and in last was Team Girl Power. Likewise, all four of them went en route to Boney Island at roughly the same time.

At Team Cody's canoe, Sierra never ceased glaring at Dawn for a second.

"I sense a lot of hostility in your aura," Dawn told Sierra. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk to you, Cody-Stealer." Sierra growled. She increased the speed of her paddling, passing Lightning Squad in the race for Boney Island.

"Hey! The other team's passing us!" Jo pointed out.

"Sha-Heck no!" Lightning increased the speed of his paddling to try to pass them.

Meanwhile, Dakota's paparazzi finally found her.

"Dakota! Darling! We have found you!" one of the men said.

"Finally! Where were you?" Dakota asked.

"May we still photograph you?"

"Of course!" Dakota stopped rowing, and accidentally dropped her paddle in the ocean. "Hey, guys, stop paddling. It's my photo op!"

Team Losers passed Team Girl Power. Harold had tied the cheese wheel to a fishing rod, and Owen was paddling towards it with all his might.

"Dakota! Your photo op can wait! We have a challenge to complete!" Courtney reminded her.

"Alright, alright." Dakota said. "Take five, guys." Dakota's paparazzi flew away.

The four teams finally made it to Boney Island.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I remember the last time I brought something back from Boney Island." Beth said. "But don't worry. I've learned my lesson. I'm not cursing my team again, that's for sure."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

The nineteen campers, sans Beth, began searching for an Invincibility Statue.

"Here Statue, Statue, Statue." Owen called.

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think that's going to work." Noah said.

"Oh, I bet Staci probably invented some sort of Statue-finding machine." Owen sighed.

"That doesn't even make sense." Noah said.

"Found it!" Harold called. Sure enough, he had found an Invincibility Statue in one of the bushes.

"Sweet!" Ezekiel said. "Let's go, eh!" The four of them got back into their canoe and departed back to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Hey! How'd they find their Statue so easily?" Courtney asked.

Warp to another part of the island, with Lightning Squad.

"Hey dudes, like, maybe we should check in the cave." Geoff pointed to a cave.

"A cave?" Brick asked. "Uh, I'll pass on that one, soldier. I'll look in the trees."

"Haha. Are you still afraid of the dark?" Jo taunted.

"No. I'm just being practical. Something any good teammate would do."

"I bet you couldn't go search in the cave." Jo bet.

"Dudes, chillax. Lightning's got this." Lightning said as he ran recklessly into the cave, only to promptly run out, followed by giant Wooly Beavers.

"Run, dudes!" Geoff yelled. The five of them ran for their lives.

Warp to Team Cody.

Sierra was holding Cody even more tightly than she usually did.

"Uh, Sierra, not that I don't enjoy your company, but-" Cody coughed. "…I feel like my lungs are being squeezed out of my body."

"I don't want you anywhere near Dawn, do you understand me?" Sierra commanded.

"Oh, is that it?" Cody laughed a little. "Sierra, don't worry. I don't feel that way about Dawn. I mean, yeah, she's cute, but she's no Gwen."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Oh, that's it. Dawn is _so_ out of here." Sierra said.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Besides, I wouldn't dare hang out with another girl while you're around." Cody said.

"You really mean that?" Sierra mood swinged into sentimentality.

"You'd better believe it." Cody said nervously.

"Oh, Cody. I just can't stay mad at you!" Sierra hugged Cody closer to her body.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Eva yelled at them.

"I think we'd better get back to the challenge." Cody said.

"Okay." Sierra let go of Cody to look for an Invincibility Statue.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I think that's the first time all summer Sierra hasn't been holding me within a three-meter distance from her." Cody said. "Tell you the truth, it felt weird. Great, but still, weird." Cody chuckled.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Girl Power.

Courtney, LeShawna, and Lindsay all looked diligently for an Invincibility Statue. Beth only pretended to look, and Dakota was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh, I can't find a dang thing on this island." LeShawna complained. "You girls havin' any luck?"

"Zilch." Courtney said.

"Uh-uh." Lindsay said.

"What about you Beth? Dakota?"

"Uh, nope. Nothing yet." Beth said in a tone that made it obvious she was lying, but LeShawna ignored her.

"Hey… where is Dakota?" Courtney asked.

Warp to Lightning Squad, who is still running from Wooly Beavers.

"Nooo! Lightning's too young to die!" Lightning yelled.

"Can it, Jockstrap! We're getting out of this alive if I have anything to do about it." Jo shouted. She stopped in her tracks. "Hey, beavers!"

The beavers didn't stop running towards them.

"Uh, Jo, that doesn't seem like a very good idea." Brick said.

Meanwhile B began shaking one of the trees, and a couple coconuts fell out. B grabbed them and began lobbing them at the beavers, scaring them off. B was left with only one coconut, which was not a coconut at all, but an Invincibility Statue.

"I told you we should have looked in the trees." Brick said matter-of-factly.

"Come on, move it!" Jo coaxed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Man, my team's always at each other's throats." Geoff said. "It's seriously harshing our mellow. I gotta throw them a wicked party. Maybe that'll cheer them up."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

As Lightning Squad ran towards their canoe, they didn't notice Dakota getting her picture taken in the middle of the jungle, and they all crashed into her.

"Hey! You guys totally ruined my shoot!" Dakota shouted.

Jo laughed at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does the princess want us to wash her feet, too?" Jo laughed scornfully as she ran off. Lightning, Brick, and B followed her, but Geoff held his hand out to Dakota to help her up.

"Thanks." Dakota blushed.

"No problem, dude." Geoff said as he left to catch up to his team.

"Okay guys, new plan." Dakota told her paparazzi. "Go take some pictures of Geoff."

The paparazzi looked at each other quizzically.

"Hurry up!"

The paparazzi got in their hot air balloon and left to follow Lightning Squad.

Warp to Team Cody.

"Guys, we've been searching in the same spot for nearly half an hour." Cody pointed out. "I think we should look somewhere else."

"But a kind little squirrel told me there's a statue here." Dawn told him.

"Now, Dawn, do you honestly believe that a squirrel-" Alejandro started.

"Found it!" Dawn held her Invincibility Statue aloft.

Alejandro stared at her blankly.

"Well you heard her; let's go!" Eva shouted.

"R-right." Alejandro and the rest of Team Cody left for the shore.

Warp to Team Girl Power.

"Guys! Guys!" Dakota found her team near the shore.

"Dakota! Where _were_ you?!" Courtney asked angrily.

"Uh, nowhere." Dakota replied.

"Wait…you weren't getting your picture taken were you?"

"Well so what if I was?" Dakota asked.

"So what? SO WHAT? We're in the middle of a challenge! We've all been pulling our weight for the past 45 minutes while you were goofing off! That's so what!"

Right then and there, Team Cody made it to their canoe and started paddling away.

"See that? Now we've lost!" Courtney pointed out.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Ugh! Dakota is such an _airhead!_" Courtney complained.

"Hey, Courtney may be mad, but there is a chance that Dakota fans could find some swimsuit pics of yours truly on the internet!" Dakota advertised.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp back to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Congratulations, Team Losers, Lightning Squad, and Team Cody." Chris said. "As a reward, you get to keep your Invincibility Statues. The individual who holds the Statue can save themselves from elimination at any one point in the game other than the final two. You can decide amongst yourselves who gets to keep it. Team Girl Power, you gals fell flat this week, and, as such, will have to vote somebody out tonight. I look forward to seeing you."

Warp to the mess hall. The campers were having dinner.

"I think I should get to keep the Statue." Harold said. "After all, I'm the one who found it."

"So what, eh? The rest of us looked just as hard as you did." Ezekiel said.

"Feeling nervous, Zeke?" Noah taunted.

"N-No." Ezekiel said. "I'm just thinking about the team."

"I think we should compete for the Statue." Noah said.

"Studies show that Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock is the best way to decide fairly between multiple individuals." Harold said.

"How does that work?" Owen asked.

"Well, Paper covers Rock, Rock smashes Scissors, Scissors behead Lizard, Lizard poisons Spock, Spock vaporizes Rock, Rock crushes Lizard, Lizard eats Paper, Paper disproves Spock, Spock smashes Scissors, and, as always, Scissors cuts Paper." Harold explained.

"He can have it, eh." Ezekiel was obviously confused.

"I second that." Owen was also very confused.

"Fine." Noah gave up the Statue.

"Yes!" Harold did a fist pump.

Meanwhile, the Lightning Squad was having a less peaceful time deciding who got the Statue.

"Well, I'm team leader, so I should get the Statue." Jo argued.

"For real? This whole team is named after the Lightning!" Lightning said.

"I think the Statue should go to the soldier who showed the most bravery out there today." Brick said.

"Come on dudes, we can settle this peacefully." Geoff said.

The four of them continued to argue and bicker, until B finally took the Statue from them and left the mess hall.

"Hey! Where's Silent Treatment going?" Jo asked. She and her teammates left the mess hall to go after B. They noticed B heading for the bathroom.

"Oh no." Brick said.

There was a flushing sound from the bathroom, and B walked out without the Statue.

"You see what you guys did? Now none of us have the Statue!" Lightning accused.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

B facepalmed and shook his head.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Cody's table.

"So… how are we going to decide who gets the Statue?" Cody asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I think Cody should get it, since he's the hottest!" Sierra suggested.

Alejandro and Dawn knew better than to argue with Sierra, so they pushed the Statue in Cody's direction.

"Well, gee, that's great and all, but I don't really want the…" Cody started.

Sierra growled at him.

"Okay! I love it. Thank you Sierra." Cody stuffed the Statue in his pocket.

"Cowards." Eva muttered under her breath.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Cody placed the Statue next to the toilet seat. "I'm just gonna leave this for whoever comes in here next."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the bonfire. Beth, Courtney, Dakota, LeShawna, and Lindsay all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with four marshmallows on it.

"Team Girl Power, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have four marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers."

Beth, Courtney, and LeShawna all glared at Dakota, who was texting. Lindsay was playing with her hair.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Lindsay." Chris said.

"Oh, YAY!" Lindsay clapped happily as she ran up to claim her marshmallow.

"Beth." Chris called.

"Oh, thank goodness." Beth claimed her marshmallow.

"LeShawna." Chris called. LeShawna claimed her marshmallow.

Courtney and Dakota sat without a marshmallow. Neither of them seemed too worried about going home.

…

…

…

…

…

"The final marshmallow goes to Courtney." Chris said.

"Uh, hold up!" Dakota began fishing in her pockets and pulled out an Invincibility Statue.

"An Invincibility Statue! Nice!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hold up! Where did you get that?" LeShawna asked.

"I found it in the confessional." Dakota said as she presented the Statue to Chris.

"You can't be serious! Chris!" Courtney scolded.

"Hey, it has the MacLean Seal of Approval." Chris shrugged. "Meaning that the camper with the next highest number of votes is going home. Meaning… it's goodbye Courtney!"

"What?!" Courtney was shocked and appalled.

Flash Forward to Courtney sitting in the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, Courtney?" Chris asked.

"This is totally unfair! I will sue the pants off yooooooooooooooooooooooou." Chris Hurled Courtney mid-rant.

"Hahaha. I'll never get tired of that. And neither will you, dear audience. Tune in next time for the next episode of Total. Drama. Island. Crossover!"

Warp to the guys' cabin, where all ten male campers were sound asleep. So sound asleep that none of them noticed four flamboyant men sneaking in in the middle of the night, taking pictures of Geoff, and leaving.


	3. Beach, Please

"Previously on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "I sent the campers on a scavenger hunt on Boney Island for Invincibility Statues. Owen didn't want to participate until food was added to the equation, which was a clever move on Harold's part. Also good on Harold's part, he won the challenge for Team Losers. B and Dawn showed their skills for their teams by also locating Invincibility Statues. That just left Team Girl Power in the dust, and they were forced to vote somebody off. Even though Dakota got the most votes, she found Team Cody's Invincibility Statue lying in the confessional, and used it to save herself, making Courtney the second camper to take the Hurl of Shame this season. What do we have in store for our campers today? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island. Crossover!"

Flash Forward. The eighteen campers are all at the beach in their swimwear, either swimming in the ocean, tanning, or building a sand castle.

All of a sudden, Chris popped out of Owen's sand castle.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted.

"Great gelatinous gumdrops!" Owen exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"Not important." Chris smiled. "What _is_ important, however, is that it's challenge time!"

The campers all groaned.

"Don't worry; you hardly have to do anything this time." Chris consoled. "In fact, it's a beach challenge, so you don't even have to change."

"What's the challenge?" Beth asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Chris said. "The challenge will be split into three parts: Part One, Part Two, and Part Three. Part One consists of building a sand castle, Part Two consists of surfing, and Part Three consists of eating hot dogs! Each team will send one representative from their team for each part of the challenge. If a team wins part of a challenge, that team wins invincibility. The team who doesn't win a part must vote somebody off the island."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Great. How come we have a surfing challenge now that Bridgette's gone?" Geoff asked.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Each of the teams began a huddle to decide who's doing what. Warp to Team Cody.

"Okay, so only three of us have to participate, right?" Cody asked.

"Assuming we don't win one of the first two parts of the challenge." Alejandro said.

"Sand castle! Called it!" Sierra yelled very loudly.

"…Okay…" Alejandro gave Sierra a confused look. "Do any of you know how to surf? Besides me, of course." Everyone gave Al a blank look. "Okay, in that case, I'll do the surfing."

"I think Eva should do the hot dog eating part of the challenge." Cody said.

"And why's that?" Eva held her fist up to Cody and glared at him.

"B-b-because… you're the toughest member of our team." Cody said. "I-if anyone can keep all those dogs down, it's you."

"…You'd better watch it." Eva gave a death glare to Cody without actually disagreeing with him.

"So, it's settled." Alejandro said. "Sierra will build a powerful sand castle, Eva will prove herself in the hot dog eating contest, and I will shred the waves in the surfing competition."

"Um, I changed my mind!" Sierra said quickly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"If Cody and Dawn are the only ones sitting out of the challenge, then I risk losing my Cody to that nature freak!" Sierra said. "And I am _not_ letting that happen. Not in a million billion years!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Y-yeah, I don't want to do the sand castle anymore." Sierra stuttered.

"I can build a sand castle if you don't want to." Cody volunteered.

"NOOO!" Sierra wailed. "Dawn has to do it!"

"Sierra, I see a lot of hostility in your aura." Dawn told her.

"She's doing it and that's final!" Sierra yelled.

"Just do it, Dawn! For all our sakes!" Cody begged her.

"If I must." Dawn sighed.

Warp to the Lightning Squad. Brick, Jo, and Lightning were arguing as usual, while B was drawing something in the sand with a stick. Geoff was nervous and didn't know what to do.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"My team argues like all the time!" Geoff said. "How are we supposed to win if we can't even get along?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

While Jo, Brick, and Lightning kept arguing, B walked up to them and pointed at the sand. There was a picture of three members of the team under specific symbols: B was under what looked like a castle, Lightning was under what looked like a surfboard, and Brick was under what looked like a hot dog.

"Hey! Why aren't I doing anything?" Jo asked.

"With all due respect, I think we should listen to B." Brick told her.

"Easy for you to say! He picked you!"

"You're just jealous that you didn't get picked." Lightning jeered.

While Jo, Lightning, and Brick begun arguing again, B just rolled his eyes.

Warp to Team Girl Power.

"I think Beth should do the sand castle." Lindsay said. "Remember Season 2? She made an awesome sand castle."

"That was a _prop_ sand castle." Beth said. "I'm no good with real ones."

"Speaking of Season 2, you did good in the surfing challenge." LeShawna told Lindsay. "Why don't y'all surf for us?"

"Okay!" Lindsay replied.

"What's Dakota going to do?" Beth pointed to Dakota, who was getting her picture taken… again.

"Dakota's not even supposed to be here." LeShawna said. "If only she didn't have that Invincibility Statue…"

"Well, I suppose I could_ try_ to build a sand castle." Beth admitted.

"That's the spirit, girl!" LeShawna said.

"So, it's decided!" Lindsay said.

"Looks like it." LeShawna said. "I just hope I can take all those hot dogs."

Warp to Team Loser.

"I wanna do the surfing!" Ezekiel said.

"Well, Owen's doing the hot dog eating, no question." Harold said.

"I wanna do the surfing!" Ezekiel said.

"And you gotta build a sand castle, dude." Owen told Harold.

"I wanna do the surfing!" Ezekiel said.

"Ah, you've noticed one of my many skills." Harold said.

"I wanna do the surfing!" Ezekiel said.

"Fine! Do the freaking surfing!" Noah raised his voice at Zeke.

"Yes!" Ezekiel fist-pumped.

Flash Forward to the challenge.

"Welcome to Part One of our beach challenge!" Chris announced. "In this part of the challenge, campers will have thirty minutes to build the best sand castle. The team who does the best will get invincibility."

Dawn, B, Beth, and Harold stood behind a starting line with shovels and pails in hand.

"Aaaaand… GO!" Chris blew a whistle, and the four of them took off.

Beth ran as fast as she could to the shore to get some wet sand. She packed it tightly into her pail and ran back to the small area Chris had enclosed for her sand castle, placing her pail facedown and lifting it up, forming a nice, pail-shaped mass of wet sand… which promptly crumbled into a hundred pieces.

"Ohhh…" Beth moaned discouraged-ly.

Meanwhile, Noah was conspiring with Owen and Ezekiel.

"Okay, guys, I have an idea." Noah told them. "Remember how we handed that Invincibility Statue to Harold?"

"It rings a bell. Why?" Owen asked.

"Here's my plan: We throw the challenge, then we all vote for Harold."

"How come, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I don't want that thing biting me in the butt at the wrong moment." Noah told him. "If we force him to use it tonight, it won't be a problem for us later."

"Sweet. Nice thinking!" Owen told them.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Wow, I didn't actually think that would work." Noah smiled. "If I play my cards right, I could take control of the whole team."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

The first part of the challenge is now over. B and Harold both have excellent sand castles, Dawn and her animal friends had built a decent castle, and all Beth had was a pile of sand.

Chris blew his whistle. "Time!" he called. He stood up off his lounge chair to inspect the campers' sand castles. "I think we have a winner here." Chris paused for dramatic effect. "B and the Lightning Squad!"

The rest of B's team cheered loudly for him and his win.

"With this win, you guys are assured invincibility." Chris told them. "Now, let's get ready for Part Two!"

"Nice going, B-man!" Geoff hi-fived his friend. "You see guys? B knows what he's doing."

"Lightning still don't answer to nobody!" Lightning announced.

"Shut up, Jockstrap." Jo told him.

"Look, the point is, we've got this." Brick put his arm around Jo's and Lightning's shoulders.

"You have three seconds to get your arm off me." Jo told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Brick took his arms off his teammates' shoulders.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I wish my teammates and I saw eye to eye." Brick said. "As far as I can tell, Jo is the main cause of conflict between us. If I can get Jo to turn over a new leaf… I just might be able to save our team!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Flash Forward to Part Two of the challenge.

"And now for Part Two." Chris announced. "This will be our surfing leg. The three of you will take turns out on the surf. The camper who lasts the longest on the board will win invincibility for his or her team. We'll be going in the order of who's most attractive, so…"

"Outta the way, dudes. The Zeke's got this." Ezekiel walked between Alejandro and Lindsay with his surfboard. He ran out to the water, threw his surfboard onto the wet sand and hopped on it.

"Yeah!" Ezekiel just stood there like a fool. "So, when does the water pick me up, yo?" The tide came in towards him, carrying a naval mine. "What's that, eh?" The mine hit Ezekiel's surfboard and detonated, launching him into the sky and on top of Noah.

"Nice job throwing the challenge." Noah whispered while still cringing from the pain.

"What do you mean, eh?" Zeke asked. Noah gave him an angry look.

"What the heck was that?" Alejandro gestured toward the blasted surfboard.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I maaay have littered the ocean with some mines... but_ try_ not to let that _distract_ you."

"Ha. No sweat." Alejandro said

Flash Forward to Al paddling out to the ocean. He finally stood up on his board and started maneuvering around the mines with finesse. He started posing on the surfboard while maneuvering, but he ran into a mine anyway, blowing him on top of Dakota, who was still getting her picture taken.

"Hola, senorita." Al smiled at her.

"Ugh. Do you _mind_?" Dakota tried throwing Al off of her body, but noticed that her paparazzi were still taking her picture. "Hey! What are you doing? I don't want _him_ in my photo album!"

"Your turn, Lindsay." Chris smiled.

"Uh, can I try this later, when the water's not so… explodey?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope!" Chris was beaming.

Flash Forward to Lindsay surfing, trying as hard as she could to avoid the mines, but had no luck, as she bumped into a mine rather quickly blowing her up into the sky and crashing through the roof of the mess hall. Chef was fixing lunch in the kitchen, his back turned to Lindsay.

"Hngh. Dang rodents." Chef commented, not even looking behind him.

Warp back to the beach. Lindsay had just returned, rubbing her head in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Well, I'd say that part of the challenge was a _blast_, wouldn't you?" Chris asked giddily. The campers all glared at him, his smile unfaltering. "Anyway, since Alejandro had the best time, he and the rest of Team Cody will have invincibility for the night!"

"YAAAY!" Sierra hugged Cody even more tightly than normal.

"All right!" Eva cheered. Dawn had no response to her team's victory - she merely kept meditating.

"That just leaves Team Girl Power and Team Losers for Part Three!" Chris said. "Owen and LeShawna, you're up." Chris gestured towards a long table covered in a white sheet.

Owen was about to walk up to the table, when Noah grabbed him by the ear. "Owen. Remember the plan."

"Roger dodger!" Owen saluted.

Warp to the table. Owen and LeShawna were both standing behind it, standing a half meter or so away from each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Part Three of the challenge!" Chris said as he pulled the sheet off the table, revealing a pile of grilled hot dogs. Owen's eyes lit up as he began to drool. LeShawna gave the dogs a skeptical look. "The camper who finishes their pile of dogs first will win invincibility for their team." Chris told them. "Ready? GO!"

Owen was about to dig in, when he noticed Noah glaring at him. LeShawna was eating at a normal pace next to him. Owen began to sweat as he slowly nibbled on one of the hot dogs.

"Owen…" Owen heard a voice.

"Huh, who said that?" Owen looked around.

"Down here, Owen." Owen looked down to see that his hot dog had a face. "Eat us, Owen! We're so juicy and good." The other hot dogs all turned around to reveal their faces and nod in agreement. Owen looked at LeShawna, who was still going strong, and then to Noah, whose gaze was fixed on him.

"But, the plan!" Owen told his hot dog.

"You know you want us, Owen," one hot dog said.

"So warm and tasty…" another said.

"Ohhhhh… warm and tasty." Owen drooled.

"What is he doing?" Noah asked his team. "Is he talking to his hot dogs?"

"Looks like it." Harold said. "Knowing Owen, it doesn't surprise me at all, really."

"Eat us, Owen!" The hot dogs chanted. "Eat us! Eat us! Eat us!" Owen took a whiff of the hot dog he'd been holding and knew exactly what he had to do.

He ate all the hot dogs in one gulp. Everyone stared at Owen, except Noah, who facepalmed.

"In a come-from-behind victory, Team Losers wins the challenge!" Chris said. "Meaning Team Girl Power is going to have to vote someone else off the island tonight."

"Aw heck no!" LeShawna complained.

"Aw heck _yes_!" Chris smiled. "By the way, it's lunchtime." Chris checked his watch. "You don't want Chef to think you're skipping a meal, do you?"

The campers all ran to the mess hall as fast as they could.

Warp to the mess hall. All the campers are lined up for lunch.

"Today's lunch is Kitchen Sink Soup." Chef announced. "You know why I call it that?"

"Because you put in everything but the kitchen sink?" Beth guessed.

"Oh, so close." Chef said as he handed her a bowl of broth with a rusty pipe in it. Beth winced at her meal, but decided it best not to question it, so she silently walked over to her table. "Next!" Chef called.

Flash Forward to when everyone has gotten their meal. Warp to Team Girl Power's table.

"I have to go to the bathroom, 'kay?" Dakota told her team. "No one better eat my food."

LeShawna waited until Dakota was out of earshot before speaking again. "Okay, that girl has _got_ to go."

"She doesn't really compete in challenges, does she?" Beth asked rhetorically.

"I know. All she does is get her picture taken." Lindsay said. "I mean, yeah, I love getting my picture taken, but Dakota's just crazy!"

"Exactly. Thankfully we won't have to deal with _that_ any longer." LeShawna said.

Warp to the bonfire. Beth, Dakota, LeShawna, and Lindsay all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with three marshmallows on it.

"Team Girl Power, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have three marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. The first marshmallow of the night goes to LeShawna."

"That's right." LeShawna said as she took a marshmallow.

"Lindsay." Chris called.

Lindsay smiled as she got her marshmallow.

Beth and Dakota sat on their tree stumps, awaiting Chris's next call.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to Beth." Chris said.

"Not so fast." Dakota said as she pulled an Invincibility Statue out of her pocket.

"What…?" Beth was shocked to say the least.

"Are you serious? Where on earth did you get another one of those statues?" LeShawna asked.

Flash Back to a couple hours ago. Geoff is unclogging the toilet, with Dakota standing next to him.

"I still don't understand how you managed to clog the toilet." Geoff said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I put you through all this." Dakota told him.

"Hey, no sweat. I've been through worse torture regarding the camp toilets." Geoff said. "Okay, I just found something, and I sincerely hope it isn't what I think it is." Geoff pulled his hand out of the toilet to reveal an Invincibility Statue. "No way! It's my team's Invincibility Statue!"

"Ewwww. How'd it end up in there?" Dakota asked.

"B flushed it. The rest of our team couldn't decide on who got to keep the statue, so B took it and flushed it down the john. I can't believe I found it!"

Dakota suddenly got an idea. "Uh, can I borrow that? Just for tonight," she asked.

"Huh?"

"Well my team lost and I don't want to get eliminated. I promise that if I stay I'll give it back. Pleeeeease." Dakota looked achingly into Geoff's eyes.

"Sure. What the heck." Geoff tossed the statue into Dakota's hands.

Back to present setting.

"Ewww. That is so _gross_!" Lindsay squealed.

"Well, it's a legit statue." Chris checked the bottom for the McLean Seal of Approval, which was, in fact, present. "Dakota's safe, and the camper with the next highest number of votes is now eliminated. Beth, I'm sorry, but you're out of the game."

"Awwww." Beth looked sadly at the ground.

"Aw, Bethy, no!" Lindsay hugged her best friend tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Lindsay." Beth told her.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame, where Beth was sitting.

"Any last words, Beth?" Chris asked.

"No…" Beth sighed. Chris launched Beth across the ocean to Playa des Losers. "Three down, seventeen to go. Who will be voted out next? Will it be Dakota… finally? Find out, next time, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"


	4. Canada's Got (Little) Talent

"Previously on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We spent our time at the beach, doing beach things. Sand castles were built. Waves were shredded. Hot dogs were eaten. And dreams were crushed. Noah set up a secret alliance with Owen and Ezekiel in an attempt to get Harold's Invincibility Statue out of the game, with some ulterior motives in mind. In the end, Team Girl Power lost the challenge again, and even though Dakota got the most votes… again… she had found an Invincibility Statue in the bathroom… again… sending Beth home. What do we have in store for our campers this week? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the girls' cabin. It's early in the morning, and a majority of the ladies are asleep.

All of them but LeShawna and Dakota, who were arguing rather loudly.

"Come on. Where did you get that statue?" LeShawna asked her.

"I told you. I found it." Dakota told her.

"Where on earth could you have found _two_ Invincibility Statues?"

"None of your business!"

The other girls were starting to wake up.

"It became my business when it started costing my friends the game. Now where did you get those things?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Um, guys, I don't want to interrupt, but you might want to keep it down." Lindsay said as she gestured to Eva, who was still asleep.

"We're not through with this." LeShawna whispered to Dakota.

"What?" Dakota asked loudly.

"I said we're not through with this!" LeShawna raised her voice.

Suddenly there was a loud stomp from somewhere in the cabin. The other girls all slowly glanced over to Eva, who was stomping up to LeShawna.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" Eva yelled.

"Dakota's been getting free Invincibility Statues and she ain't telling us where she got 'em." LeShawna told her.

"WELL KEEP IT DOWN!" Eva stomped. "I'm getting breakfast," she muttered as she left the cabin.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"That Eva girl's got a temper on her." Jo remarked. "It's no wonder her team hasn't lost yet. Everyone else is probably afraid of what would happen if she _did_ lose."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the beach. Geoff is taking a nap on a big rock, and just relaxing.

"Geoff! Geoff!" Dakota shook him by the shoulders.

"Ughh…" Geoff was still groggy from being awoken. "Dakota? What is it?"

"Everyone's been confronting me about the Invincibility Statue!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get them to stop!"

"Well what am I supposed to do about it? All I did was let you borrow my team's Statue."

"Tell them! I don't want it to be all my fault!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"What am I going to do?" Geoff asked no one in particular. "I don't want to expose myself to the hate, but Dakota's my friend. I'm gonna need some major help with this one."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the amphitheater. Chris is standing in the middle with a microphone.

"Welcome, campers, to the TDI Talent Show Extravaganza!" Chris announced.

"I thought we already did a talent show in this game." Harold said.

"We did." Chris told him. "Sadly, coming up with new challenges is _not_ anyone's talent. Here's the deal: Each team must come up with three acts showcasing your team's talents. Each act will be performed on this stage, and will be rated on a scale of 1 to 10 by our very own Chef Hatchet. The team whose acts get the least overall score will lose and have to vote somebody off the island. The talent show will start at eight o'clock. I'll see you then!"

Warp to Team Losers.

"Don't worry guys. The Zeke has this challenge in the bag, yo." Ezekiel boasted.

"And what exactly will 'The Zeke' be doing tonight?" Noah asked condescendingly.

"I can shoot a bow and arrow like crazy, yo." Ezekiel told them.

"Sure. Harold, what will you be doing?"

"I haven't decided yet." Harold admitted. "I'm torn between showcasing my kung-fu skills and my Num-Yo skills."

"We're doomed." Noah said.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"… which is perfect for my plan, by the way." Noah smirked.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Cody.

"I think Cody should be in the talent show!" Sierra announced.

"But I don't have any tal-" Cody was about to speak before Sierra covered his mouth with her hand.

"Why don't _you_ participate in the challenge, Sierra?" Alejandro suggested.

"Of _course_! Cody and I could do an act _together_!" Sierra squealed. "We could sing a romantic duet!" She hugged Cody closely to her body.

"I really don't get a choice here, do I?" Cody asked rhetorically.

"Well, do you ladies want to do anything?" Al asked Eva and Dawn.

"Yeah! I'm gonna lift weights!" Eva announced.

"Dawn?" Alejandro asked.

"Hm?" Dawn was meditating quietly by herself. "Oh, no thank you."

"Well then, I suppose I can rally a soccer ball in the air." Alejandro said. "Do we all agree?"

"Yeah!" Sierra and Eva yelled.

Warp to Lightning Squad.

"Lightning's gonna throw a football over those mountains!" Lightning exclaimed.

"I bet I could do more push-ups than all of you." Jo bragged.

"Permission to come up with a killer ensemble for my act?" Brick asked no one in particular. Jo and Lightning busted up laughing. "Hey! I went to fashion school!"

"Haha. Whatever, Cadet Meat." Jo mocked. "What about you two?" she asked Geoff and B.

"Not me, dude. I almost screwed up the last talent show for my team." Geoff said.

B wasn't listening to the rest of his team; instead he was carving something into a tree.

"Great. Looks like the three of us are in the talent show!" Jo told Lightning and Brick.

"Sha-YES!" Lightning cheered

"All right!" Brick cheered.

Geoff walked up to B.

"Hey, dude, can I talk to you about something?" Geoff asked B. B had finished carving the tree, and moved over from it to reveal a detailed picture of Chris. "That's wicked, dude! Anyway, so my friend is in kind of a dilemma. Everyone's blaming her for doing something shady. I want to take the blame for it, cuz it's kinda my fault, but you know how this game bites you in the butt with things like that. Oh, what am I gonna do?"

B simply patted Geoff on the shoulder and went to show the rest of his team his carving.

"Come on, dude! I need your help!" Geoff complained.

Warp to Team Girl Power.

"Wait, Chris said we needed _three_ acts, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup. That's all three of us." LeShawna said. "So what can you two do?"

"I can model my new bikini!" Lindsay suggested.

"Hey! I was going to model!" Dakota said.

"But I don't know what else to do."

"Well… figure something out!"

"Listen, Lindsay," LeShawna interrupted. "You're a cheerleader, aren't you? Why don't you do that?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks, LaQuisha!"

"As for me, I've got enough moves to keep _ten_ parties shakin'." LeShawna showed off some of her famously poor dance moves.

"That's just-" Dakota started.

"Shhh!" Lindsay cut her off. "She doesn't know."

Warp to Team Losers.

"So, it looks like we've decided." Noah said. "Zeke will be shooting a bow, Harold will show off his Num-Yos, and Owen can… burp the alphabet…" Noah shuddered at the last bit.

"Okay, campers! It's time for lunch! Report to the mess hall immediately if you still want to live!" Chris announced on the PA system.

Warp to lunch. Owen was next in line to receive his slop.

"Say, Chef, do you think I could borrow a 2-liter soda for tonight?" Owen asked.

"You're not gonna try to burp the alphabet again, are ya?" Chef asked.

"Not un-necessarily…" Owen admitted.

"Whatever." Chef put a 2-liter of club soda on Owen's tray. "But if I catch you drinkin' any of this outside of the challenge, I'll be stuffin' _you_ into that bottle, ya understand!"

"Yes sir!" Owen cowered behind his tray.

"Next!" Chef called.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Ya know, Chef's a good guy." Owen said. "I bet behind all the rough exterior is a soft, warm heart. Oh, but don't tell him I said that. I worry about what he might do to me if he found out I said that."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the amphitheater.

A set of spotlights shone on Chris. "Welcome, everyone, to the Camp Wawanakwa TDI Talent Show Extravaganza!" he announced. "It's time to show us your stuff. Each team has prepared three acts of talent for our judge, Mr. Chef Hatchet, to belittle and mock relentlessly. Haha. The first team to go up will be… Team Losers!"

"That's us, eh!" Ezekiel said as he ran up to the stage. He had placed an archery target on one end of the stage and was standing on the other end, shortbow in hand. He fired three arrows in quick succession, and they all hit the target.

Chef ranked it 3 out of 10.

"Wait up, eh!" Zeke ran over to the target and rotated it to reveal that all three arrows hit the bulls-eye.

Chef bumped his score up to a 7.

"Not bad, Zeke!" Chris told him. "Team Cody, you're up."

"Nice going, Zeke!" Harold praised.

"Yeah, _nice going_." Noah stressed his sarcasm in a failed attempt to remind Zeke of his plan.

Eva was up on the stage with a giant weight that looked like it must have weighed a hundred pounds on either side. Eva, being Eva, lifted it up with no trouble at all.

"I am Eva! Watch me roar!" she yelled.

Chef ranked it 6 out of 10.

"What?! A SIX?! You're gonna pay for this!"

"Whatever, whatever. Team Girl Power, you're up!" Chris announced.

Lindsay walked up on stage with pom-poms in her hands.

"Two, Four, Six, Eight! Who do we appreciate? Chris! Chris! CHRIIIIIIIIS!" Lindsay cheered.

Chef ranked it 2 out of 10.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"What? It worked in Season 2!" Lindsay defended herself. "How was I supposed to remember _Chef_ was judging this time? Chef never does _anything_!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"As great as that cheer was, it looks like it just didn't cut it for Chef." Chris announced. "Lightning Squad! You're up!"

"Sha-BAM!" Lightning ran up on the stage with a football in hand (that's an American football for all your Europeans out there), and threw it towards Wawanakwa Cliff. Unfortunately, all it did was hit Chef in the face

Chef gave it a 1.

"Thus concludes Round One!" Chris announced. "Ironically enough, Team Losers is in the lead with 7 points, followed by Team Cody with 6, who is then followed by Team Girl Power, and in last, Lightning Squad. Let's see how Round Two changes things up!"

Harold got up on stage. "I'd like to dedicate this performance to the girl of my dreams: the lovely LeShawna." Harold took his Num-Yo's out of his pocket and started doing some intermediate-level tricks with them, until he inevitably hit himself in the crotch. "Ohhhhhh…" Harold grabbed his crotch and fell over.

Chef gave it a 4.

"Oh, Harold, what happened to all that bottled-up talent from Season One, dude?" Chris asked. "Team Cody, you're up."

Alejandro got up on stage with a football (that's a soccer ball for all you Americans) and started rallying it in the air, making sure it never hit the ground.

He probably could have gone all day if not for the fact that Owen suddenly sneezed rather loudly, catching Al off guard and causing him to mess up.

Chef gave him a 7.

"Not bad, Alejandro." Chris applauded. "Team Girl Power!"

LeShawna got up on stage with a boom box (remember when everyone had a boom box? Those were the days) and turned it on. An R&B/Hip-Hop track started playing and LeShawna began dancing. Everyone looked at her disapprovingly, except Harold, who was dancing along to the music in his seat.

Chef gave her a 3 before the track even ended.

"Hey! But I'm not finished yet!" LeShawna argued.

"That'll be enough of that." Chris smiled as an intern pulled LeShawna off the stage with a shepherd's crook. "Lightning Squad?"

Jo got up on stage and started doing push-ups. And not those sexist girl push-ups, she was doing real, manly push-ups. Soon enough she started doing one-handed push-ups.

Unfortunately, Chef had grown bored rather quickly, and gave her a 4.

"Thus concludes Round Two!" Chris announced. "Team Cody is in the lead with 13 points, followed by Team Losers with 11. Team Girl Power and Lightning Squad are tied for last with 5 points each. It's still anyone's game! Let's see how Team Losers finishes things up!"

Owen got up on stage with a 2-liter soda bottle. He unscrewed the cap and began to chug the whole thing without break. As if that weren't enough, he managed to burp out the entire alphabet in one go.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZzz zzzzzzz!" He belched loudly.

Chef gave that performance an 8.

"Nice going, Owen! With a score like that, Team Losers is guaranteed invincibility for the night!" Chris announced.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Is my team really so much of a failure that we fail when we _try_ to lose?" Noah asked rhetorically.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Cody and Sierra were up on stage now. Sierra had turned on LeShawna's boom box, but it played a different track this time. Sierra started singing loudly with the track, while Cody just mouthed the words nervously.

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now"

Chef gave the performance a 6.

"And with that, Team Cody is also guaranteed Invincibility for the night!" Chris announced. "Team Girl Power, you're up."

Dakota got up on stage with her sunglasses and a bathrobe on. The spotlights focused on her, and she took off her bathrobe, revealing a rather immodest two-piece swimsuit. She started doing some modeling poses until she took off her sunglasses, shook her hair around, and winked to the audience.

Chef gave it a 10.

"All right, Dakota!" Chris clapped. "Lightning Squad is going to need a 10 of their own if they want a shot at winning!"

Brick walked up on stage with a briefcase. "I'd like to request a volunteer from the audience,  
he said. No one volunteered. "Great. Chef, why don't you come up?"

"Ugghh…" Chef rolled his eyes as he got up on stage.

"Alright, after some work, I think I've done it." Brick said. "I have come up with the perfect outfit for Mr. Hatchet here."

"Seriously?" LeShawna asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Brick replied. "I have with me a royal yellow polo shirt, a pair of cornsilk white khaki pants, authentic suede dress shoes, and a nice toupee."

"You jokin' with me, boy?" Chef asked.

"No, sir!" Brick replied.

"And what makes you think I need a toupee?" Chef got threateningly close to Brick.

"With all due respect, sir, the ensemble wouldn't work without a full head of hair." Brick gulped.

Chef took out a remote control from his pocket and pushed a button, giving Brick a 3.

"And with that, Team Girl Power wins Invincibility for the night!" Chris announced. "Meaning that Lightning Squad is going to have to face elimination tonight."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"snivel… Chef clearly knows nothing about fashion…" Brick whimpered.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Flash Forward to the dinnertime. Warp to Lightning Squad's table.

"I have a confession to make." Geoff announced to his team. "I found our Invincibility Statue. The one that B flushed."

"Sha-GROSS, man!" Lightning winced. "What were you doing in the toilet?"

"Long story. Anyway, I gave it to Dakota last night."

"Wait… you mean I'm being awoken early by arguments over something that you could have cleared up?" Jo asked.

"I guess, I mean… I don't know. What was I supposed to do? She's my friend, and she was going to get voted out! You would have done the same!"

"I'm a take-no-prisoners gal!" Jo slammed her fist on the table. "I say let her go right now!"

"What's your problem, dudette?" Geoff asked calmly.

"My _problem_ is that you're withholding information from us!" Jo responded angrily. "Who knows what else he may be hiding from us?"

Warp to the bonfire. Geoff, B, Jo, Brick, and Lightning all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with four marshmallows on it.

"Lightning Squad, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have four marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. Got that?"

Jo glared at Geoff.

"The first marshmallow goes to B." Chris announced.

B smiled as he got up to claim a marshmallow.

"Lightning!"

"Sha-YEAH!" Lightning ran up to get a marshmallow.

"Jo."

"Yeah!" Jo got her marshmallow.

Geoff and Brick both anxiously waited for Chris to give the final marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Geoff." Chris finally said.

"Yes! Whoo!" Geoff cheered. "Oh, sorry, dude." Geoff told Brick.

"That's alright, soldier." Brick said. "I failed our team when it needed help the most. That's why I voted myself off the island."

"What?" Jo asked. "Brick! What's your problem?"

"I'm going AWOL, ma'am." Brick replied as he marched to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, dude?" Chris asked.

"No, sir. I've said what needs to be saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii…"

Chris launched Brick from the catapult. "And with that, the Lightning Squad's winning streak is over. Sleep well, kiddies! You'll need it. Hehehe."


	5. Survival of the Witless

"Previously on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We set ourselves up for a wicked talent show. Well… about as wicked as our no-good campers could come up with. LeShawna began confronting Dakota about her mysterious gain of Invincibility Statues, causing Dakota to confront Geoff about helping her get the target off her back, causing Geoff to confront B about what he should do. Team Girl Power won their first challenge in a while, and Lightning Squad fell flat. Geoff admitted to his team that he had given Dakota his team's statue, causing some trust issues between him and Jo. In the end, however, Brick voted himself out of the game, ashamed of the loss he caused for his team. What twisted challenges do we have for our campers tonight? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

It was morning, and Owen was sound asleep. His loud, happy snores echoed through the woods, awaking the squirrels in the trees around him. With each inhale, he could smell the aroma of the grass he lay on.

Wait, grass?

Owen suddenly awoke with a startle when he figured out what he smelled. He looked around to find himself in the middle of the woods, with Noah, Harold, and Zeke all sleeping on the grass.

"Noah! Noah!" Owen shook Noah awake.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up." Noah scolded.

"Noah! We're outside! The cabin! It's gone!

"Not to mention all the other male campers." Harold, who had just now awoken, pointed out.

"It's obviously part of a challenge." Noah pointed out. "It's probably just to see who lasts the longest in the forest without running away or something."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Huh. That's actually not a bad idea." Chris wrote something down on a notepad. "Hehe." He grinned evilly at the camera.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"How do you think we got here?" Lindsay asked LeShawna and Dakota, who had just now awoken in a different part of the forest.

"I don't know. What I _do_ know is that we're gonna need to find a way out of here." LeShawna started running in some random direction.

"What if it's not!" Dakota pointed out.

"What _else_ could the challenge be?" LeShawna stopped in her tracks.

"What if it's a _survival_ challenge? Like in Season One!" Lindsay asked.

"Hey, what's this?" Dakota found a first-aid kit lying on the grass. She opened it and found bandages, gauze, a small bottle of alcohol, and a note. Dakota read the note. "Good morning, campers. Today's challenge is to survive in the woods for the entire day. Legal tells me I have to give you guys some first aid just in case. Have fun. Chris."

"So… what's the challenge?" Lindsay asked.

Warp to Lightning Squad.

Geoff had just read the note he found in the first-aid case. "Hey, guys, what do you think this is all about?"

"_I _think you probably made it up to screw us up." Jo accused.

"Why would I do that?" Geoff asked.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"What's the note say?" Lightning asked.

"It says that our challenge today is to survive in the woods." Geoff said.

"Sha-Easy!" Lightning exclaimed. "Trees grow, uh, apples, right? We'll just get some apples from the trees!" Lightning began climbing the closest pine tree in an attempt to get some apples.

"B! What are we gonna do?" Geoff asked.

B held up three fingers, then two, then one, then, as if on cue, Lightning fell from the tree with a branch in his hand. B took the branch from Lightning, took a knife from the inside of his jacket, and began to whittle the tip of the branch. B then left his team.

"Hey! Where's Silent Treatment going?" Jo asked.

"Did I get any apples?" Lightning asked.

Warp to Team Cody.

Al had just finished reading the note in his first-aid kit to his team. "Alright. Survival. That shouldn't be too hard. We could start a fire, find some drinking water, roast some game…"

"Game? You're not going to kill an animal are you?!" Dawn asked.

"Not if you can find any other food source." Alejandro replied.

A squirrel scurried up to Dawn.

"Oh, hello, little one." Dawn said to the squirrel. "Can you find a food source for us? We're very hungry."

The squirrel nodded and started to scurry off.

"Come on! Let's follow it." Dawn gestured towards the squirrel and started following it.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that a squirrel is going to help my team win a challenge." Alejandro said. "I'd sooner ask for Sierra's help."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Cody, Eva and Sierra began to follow Dawn, but Alejandro stopped them. "You guys don't really believe a squirrel is going to help us?"

"It's our only lead." Cody pointed out.

"Well, _I'm_ going to find some meat." Alejandro told them as he walked in the direction opposite of the one Dawn took. "Feel free to join me."

"I want meat!" Eva called as she followed Al.

Cody started to walk towards Dawn, but Sierra grabbed his arm.

"I'm not letting you anywhere _near_ that blonde bimbo!" Sierra scolded.

"Sierra, for the last time, I don't have feelings for her!" Cody explained.

"Well, I'm not risking it." Sierra dragged Cody towards Al and Eva.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Look, it's not that I don't think Sierra is a good friend, but I can't do _anything_ when she's around." Cody sighed.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Losers.

Noah began rummaging through the first-aid kit, and, to his luck, he found the note Chris placed there.

"Whatcha got there, Noah?" Owen asked.

"Looks like Chris left us a first-aid kit." Noah pointed out as he quickly crammed the note in his pocket. "I'm not sure if this is supposed to be helpful or condescending."

"That should come in handy should one of us get severely injured." Harold said. "I spent a whole summer at Medical Steve's Surgery Camp, so I'm practically a doctor myself."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's escape the forest." Noah smiled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Yeah, I know what the challenge was." Noah held up the crumpled-up note. "I also know that Harold has an Invincibility Statue that I'm not willing to let keep around."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Girl Power.

"Alright, so we're going to need food, water, and shelter." LeShawna pointed out.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Dakota asked.

"Well, there should be a stream somewhere in this forest. " LeShawna thought aloud

"Ooh! Ooh! Fishies live in the stream! We can get food from there!" Lindsay called out. "Now how are we going to get water and shelter…?"

"We can get _water_ from the _stream_!" Dakota pointed out angrily.

"Oh yeah!"

"I'll get to work on the shelter. You two go find a stream." LeShawna suggested.

"Okay!" Lindsay skipped off to find a stream, Dakota slowly following.

Warp to Dawn and the squirrel.

The squirrel showed Dawn to a huge pile of acorns it had gathered. It grabbed one of the acorns and handed it to Dawn.

"Thank you, little one." Dawn smiled. "Can my friends have one, too?"

The squirrel looked at Dawn quizzically. Dawn turned around to find that none of her team had followed her.

Warp to Alejandro, Eva, Sierra, and Cody, who were walking back to where they had awoken. Eva was dragging a dead deer by its neck.

"I still can't believe you managed to kill a deer with your bare hands, Al." Cody complimented.

Alejandro winced. "Well, it was nothing. Where would you guys be without me?"

When they returned to their spot, they found Dawn there, arms folded and eyebrows furrowed.

"Hello, Dawn. What abundance of food did _you_ bring us?" Alejandro asked smugly.

Dawn then noticed the deer in Eva's grasp and gasped loudly. She started sobbing and ran away.

"What? It's a buck! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HUNT BUCKS!" Eva called.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Cody asked.

"No!" Sierra barked.

Warp to Lightning Squad, who was still following B.

B eventually led them to a stream. He jabbed his sharp stick into the water, and pulled it out to reveal the stick's purpose: a fishing spear. B had caught a nicely-sized fish with it. He took it from his spear and gave it to Geoff.

"Sweet! Nice, thinking, B-meister!" Geoff complimented.

"Hey, Dakota, I found a stream!" a voice shouted from not too far away. Lindsay and Dakota ran up to the stream to find Lightning Squad there.

"Hey! They stole our idea!" Lindsay accused.

"Hi, Geoff." Dakota waved.

"Dakota…" Jo growled through her teeth. "Hey, Lindsay! Did you know Geoff gave Dakota the Invincibility Statue that got Beth eliminated?" Jo called.

"Jo!" Geoff cried.

"But… Geoff wouldn't do that." Lindsay seemed confused.

"Ask him." Jo replied confidently.

"Geoff… did you get Beth eliminated…?" Tears were in Lindsay's eyes as she asked.

"N-not on purpose! If I had known Beth was going home, I wouldn't have done it! I swear!"

"What if Lindsay or LeShawna was going home?" Jo asked.

"Really not helping here!" Geoff yelled.

B nudged Geoff and Jo, alerting them that he and Lightning were leaving.

"Oh, is it time to go? Sweet." Geoff smiled awkwardly as he followed B and Lightning.

"Coward!" Jo called to Geoff as she followed her team.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"How could Geoff do that? I thought we were his _friends._" Lindsay whimpered. "And why Dakota of all people? What does she have that I don't? … Other than naturally blonde hair?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Losers.

"How long have we been walkin', eh?" Ezekiel complained.

"I don't know. It's too early in the morning for me to think as critically as I normally would." Harold told him.

"Well, it's not a challenge for nothing, guys." Noah reminded them. "I say we keep walking until we make it."

"But what about the other teams?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, they're a tad more… athletic than we are." Owen admitted.

"Well, what do you geniuses think we should do?" Noah asked with a peeved tone.

"Moose!" Ezekiel called.

"I severely doubt a moose is going to help us get out of the forest." Harold told Zeke.

But by the time Harold had finished his sentence, the rest of his team had fled from the angry, territorial moose charging at him. The moose charged Harold so hard that he and flew clean across the forest and next to Dawn, who was still crying, not to mention he dropped his first-aid kit.

"Auuggh." Harold complained. "Whoever you are, you wouldn't happen to have your team's first aid kit, would you?"

"snivel… No." Dawn replied.

"Hey, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"My team's aura is one of hatred and anger."

"Meaning…?" Harold was still on the ground.

"No one on my team really understands me."

"You're Dawn, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, to be honest, you are stranger than most. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"They killed a deer, Harold!"

"Buck or doe?"

"Does it matter? They harmed one of nature's children!"

"Dawn, everything in nature has a purpose. The hardworking bee, for instance, provides us with honey. The diligent beaver respectfully ends the life of a tree to begin the lives of many more trees. The swift deer serves as a reward for any animal quick enough to catch it. Its head is the jewel in the crown that is a living room mantle, and its meat is tender and juicy, with enough protein to keep a man going for a day."

"But… it's alive…"

"Hey, by the way, why _did_ your team kill a deer?"

"For the challenge."

"What does killing a deer have to do with escaping the forest?"

"Huh?"

"I thought the challenge was to escape the forest."

"That's funny. Chris left a note in our first-aid kit explaining the challenge."

"Maybe he made a mistake and forgot to give one to my team."

"Harold… what am I going to do about my team?"

"If they hurt your feelings so bad, why don't you tell them _why_ what they did offended you? I'm sure they'd understand."

"But, what about Sierra?"

"What about Sierra?"

"She thinks Cody has feelings for me. She doesn't trust me."

"Well, you could always get your team to vote Sierra out of the game."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks for the help, Harold. I sensed sympathy in your aura as soon as you landed here." Dawn stood up. "I'm going to go join my team. Thank you!"

"Hey, what about me?" Harold was still lying flat on his back, still injured from his fall.

Warp to Team Girl Power. Lindsay and Dakota had just returned to their base, where LeShawna had made a fire.

"Where have you two been? Do you know how hungry I am?" LeShawna asked.

"Well… we don't actually have any food…" Dakota admitted.

"Excuuuuuse me?" LeShawna glared at them.

"But wait!" Lindsay interrupted. "Geoff gave Dakota his Invincibility Statue last week! That's where she got it!"

"So that's where she got it…" LeShawna thought aloud. "Well, where'd she get the other one?"

"I just found it lying in the confessional, I swear!" Dakota defended.

"Well, that's great and all, but we still have a challenge to win. I am _not_ going to just sit here hungry all night. I'm getting some food." LeShawna stood up and left to look for some food.

Warp to Chris and Chef, who were relaxing on beach chairs on the beach.

Chris checked his watch. "You think we should end it now, or leave them a bit longer?"

"Ah, leave 'em." Chef said, not looking up from his magazine. "What good are those kids anyway?"

"Fair enough." Chris shrugged as he took a sip of his beverage.

"We made it, eh!" Ezekiel called as he, Noah, and Owen ran up to Chris and Chef.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Chris asked. "You're supposed to be doing a challenge in the forest! Didn't you read the note I put in your first-aid kit?"

"There was a note?" Owen asked. "Quick, who has the first-aid kit?"

"I thought Harold had it, eh." Ezekiel reminded them.

"Hey yeah… where _is_ Harold?" Chris asked.

"We had kind of a run-in with a moose back in the woods." Noah explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Chris exclaimed. "Please tell me you got that on camera!" Chris told the cameraman, who nodded. "Hehehe. Sweet. Regardless, your team still loses for not actually knowing what the challenge _was_." Chris pulled a speaker from his pocket. "Attention, campers, the challenge is officially over. Please report to the main grounds immediately."

Flash Forward to when all sixteen campers are at the campground.

"We have our winners! Team Cody, Lightning Squad, and Team Girl Power." The members of the winning teams all cheered, except Dawn. "Team Losers, you guys are losers, and thus, must vote a loser off of your loser team. I'll see you guys in an hour. Dismissed."

Warp to the medical tent, where Chef was treating Harold.

"I find it ironic that I was the one to get horribly injured today." Harold told Chef. "After all, I have the most experience with medical care."

"Fascinating." Chef growled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Man, our team is unstoppable." Alejandro commented. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the final five consisted of nothing but Team Cody."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Alejandro stepped out of the confessional to find Noah speaking to Owen and Ezekiel, none of whom seemed to notice him.

"Okay, remember, we're voting for Harold tonight. We need for him to use his Invincibility Statue early so it doesn't rear up at a less convenient time." Noah explained to them. "Got it?"

Owen and Ezekiel nodded.

"Good."

Alejandro stepped back into the confessional

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Wow, Noah's good. Better than I remember him being." Alejandro pondered. "I never thought I'd say this, but Noah may end up being a threat later on in this game. I may need to work some of that old Alejandro magic, so he doesn't rear up at a less convenient time. Hahaha." Al rubbed his hands together.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp back to the medical tent.

"… and last summer I attended Melodious Steve's Music Camp." Harold told Chef. "I can now whistle any of Beethoven's symphonies out of my ears."

"Harold!" Alejandro ran up to Harold. "I think we need to talk."

Warp to the bonfire. Harold, Noah, Owen, and Ezekiel all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with three marshmallows on it.

"Team Losers, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have four marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. Got that? The first marshmallow goes to Owen."

"All right!" Owen smiled as he took a marshmallow.

"Ezekiel." Chris said reluctantly.

"Party on, eh!" Zeke smiled.

Noah's expression suddenly went from smug to worry.

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to Noah." Chris announced.

"Not so fast!" Harold announced dramatically. "I believe this may have an effect on the votes." Harold handed Chris his Invincibility Statue.

"And I can't believe you suckers used these Statues up so early." Chris said. "Oh well. The camper with the next highest number of votes is gonna go, meaning, Noah, it's Catapult City."

"A-are you serious?!" Noah stuttered. "Harold! Why did you vote for me?"

"Alejandro told me all about your plan." Harold replied simply. "Surely you knew someone would go home if I didn't?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't supposed to be _me_." Noah rebutted. "It's not like these two knew any better."

"Was that an insult?" Owen asked Zeke, who simply shrugged.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Why would you trust Alejandro? That's like trusting AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaauuuuuuuugggh h."

Chris smiled as he hurled Noah off to the horizon.


	6. Pranks for the Memories

"Previously on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Chef and I got tired of dealing with the campers, so we decided to drop them in the middle of the dark and scary forest and make a challenge out of surviving. Jo leaked the info to Lindsay that Geoff gave Dakota his Invincibility Statue, shaming the party guy big-time. Dawn, feeling like an outcast from the rest of her team, separated herself from them for most of the challenge, till Harold gave her some kind words of wisdom. Speaking of Harold, Alejandro found out about Noah's plan to get rid of Harold's invincibility, and decided to tell Harold about it. While Noah's plan still worked, it also backfired, making Noah the fifth camper to take the Hurl of Shame. What shady acts will our campers perform this week? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the mess hall. It's breakfast time, and Chef his serving up his usual slop. Dawn sat with the rest of her team, with more confidence than normal.

"Good morning, teammates." Dawn greeted.

"Good morning, Dawn." Alejandro smiled.

"Morning." Cody greeted back, followed by an intimidating growl from Sierra.

Eva grunted in recognition.

Dawn looked over at Harold, who gave her a reassuring thumbs-up.

"So… Noah got eliminated." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah?" Eva was getting fed up with Dawn's new social attitude already.

"He seemed to be doing a good enough job leading his team." Cody brought up. "Why do you think they voted him off?"

"I get the feeling there's more to him than he let on…" Alejandro smirked as he ate another spoonful of slop. He started coughing, so hard in fact that he hacked up a piece of paper rolled up and tied with a bow.

"What's that?" Sierra asked.

Alejandro undid the bow and unrolled the paper. "It says to read it to your team when you're all in a private spot where no one can hear us."

"Well, I wasn't going to finish my food anyway." Cody smiled. "Let's go."

Team Cody got up and left the mess hall. Meanwhile, at Lightning Squad's table, Jo noticed the large group of people leaving.

"Hey, where are they all going?" Jo asked.

"You're, like, really paranoid, aren't you?" Geoff asked.

"There is nothing wrong with being cautious!" Jo snapped.

B nudged Geoff and showed him a rolled-up paper identical to the one Alejandro had found.

"What's this?" Geoff took it and opened it. "Ohhh."

"What's it say, Party Boy?" Jo looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to tell you until we find somewhere quiet where nowhere can hear us." Geoff told her.

"Like heck! Give me that!" Jo tried swiping the paper from Geoff, who ended up running from the mess hall. Jo began to chase him. B rolled his eyes and walked after them. Lightning quickly finished up his breakfast and jogged after them.

"Hey, where's everyone going?" Dakota asked. "Did Chris announce a challenge?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's follow them!" LeShawna called as she ran out of the mess hall, Lindsay and Dakota following. She went inside the girls' cabin.

"What are we doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"I found this in my breakfast." LeShawna held up a rolled-up piece of paper. "It says I'm not supposed to read this unless there's no one else around."

"Wait! I'm someone else! I'd better go!" Lindsay got up to leave.

"She means someone from the other teams!" Dakota told her.

"Ohhhh…" Lindsay sat back down.

"Anyway, it tells us about today's challenge." LeShawna told her team. "It says: 'Team Girl Power, it is your job to successfully prank Team Losers. And make it a good one; a lame prank may cost you the challenge.' How are we supposed to do that?"

"Ooh! I got this one!" Dakota raised her hand.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"My little cousin plays pranks on me all the time." Dakota revealed. "I may have learned a thing or two from him. Who knew that would end up coming in handy?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Okay, so here's the plan: We fill their duffel bags with papier-mâché." Dakota explained. "With their stuff still in them."

"Ooooh, that's _good._" Lindsay remarked. "Is that good or what, LaQuisha?"

"Uh…" LeShawna hesitated.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Look, I'm supposed to be prankin' Harold's team for today's challenge." LeShawna told the camera. "Haven't I already hurt that poor boy enough by breakin' up with him? I'll do the challenge, but I sure as heck ain't gonna like it."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Losers. Harold had found a rolled-up paper in his food and, since no one else was in the mess hall, began to read it to his team.

"'Team Losers, it is your job to successfully prank Team Cody. And make it a good one; a lame prank may cost you the challenge.'" Harold read. "Team Cody? But they haven't lost a challenge yet! Does Chris really expect us to compete with them?"

"Hey, I dunno about you two, but I ain't losing this game, eh." Ezekiel told them. "I'm blowin' this house, yo. I got some pranks to pull."

"Zeke's right, Harold. We can't give up!" Owen reminded Harold. "We just lost Noah. We lost Staci at the beginning of the game! We can't afford to lose any more people, dude!"

"Gentlemen…" Harold started solemnly. "Let's do this!"

"All right!" Owen cheered as he held his hand up for a three-way high-five, to which Harold and Zeke joined in. "So, uh, what are we going to do…?" Owen asked.

"Good question." Harold replied.

"No idea, eh." Ezekiel replied.

Warp to Team Cody. The five of them were in the forest, and Alejandro was reading their note.

"'Team Cody, it is your job to successfully prank Lightning Squad. And make it a good one; a lame prank may cost you the challenge.' Well that doesn't seem too difficult." Alejandro admitted.

"What do you have in mind?" Cody asked.

"If I may, I have a suggestion." Dawn suggested.

"Nobody asked you!" Sierra retaliated.

"Now, now, Sierra, I think it would only be fair to at least hear what Dawn's idea is." Alejandro mediated. "Tell me, Dawn, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I could go talk to a few animals, and…" Dawn suggested.

"Dawn, how many times must I tell you, you cannot communicate with animals?" Alejandro was losing his nerves. "Besides, I have a better idea."

"We kill the Batman!" Cody exclaimed, to which Sierra cracked up.

"…No." Al replied skeptically. "We simply have to turn them against each other."

"How so?" Eva asked.

"Patience, dear Eva. Everything will reveal itself in due time."

Warp to Lightning Squad, who was at the beach. Jo had caught up to Geoff, punched him in the eye, took the note, and begun reading it aloud.

"'Lightning Squad, it is your job to successfully prank Team Girl Power. And make it a good one; a lame prank may cost you the challenge.'" Jo read.

"Sha-please!" Lightning scoffed. "Like we're gonna lose a bunch of girls!"

"We lost to them before, Jockstrap!" Jo reminded him. "Need I remind you of the lack of Cadet Meat on our team?"

"Wait, you said it was a _pranking_ challenge, right?" Geoff asked Jo.

"Yeah, why?" Jo asked.

"Aw, sweet!" Geoff exclaimed. "This is challenge I was _born_ for, man! Alright, we're going to need some packets of ketchup, some laxatives, and some brownies."

"How are we supposed to get all that on an _island_?" Jo asked.

"Easy, Chef's kitchen." Geoff told her. "Fun fact: Chef is actually a decent cook; he just holds out on us."

"Sha-figures." Lightning scowled.

"How much you wanna bet Chef has ketchup and brownies in his kitchen?"

"And the laxatives?" Jo asked.

"From the medical tent!" Geoff smiled.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning punched the air in excitement. "Let's go prank some girls!"

"Keep it down, Jockstrap!" Jo covered Lightning's mouth. "This is supposed to be secret, remember?"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm surprised." Jo admitted. "I didn't think Party Boy had the mental capacity to come up with his very own prank. Of course, considering I don't actually know what it is, I may be giving him too much credit."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Girl Power.

"How are we going to make papier-mâché, anyway?" LeShawna asked.

"It's easy." Dakota told her. "Just mix flour and water.

"Does it matter which _kind_ of flower we use?" Lindsay asked. "Like, does it have to be a poppy, or a sunflower, or a daisy, or…"

"Not that kind of flower, Lindsay." Dakota said flatly. "Flour, as in, the cake ingredient."

"Only place 'round here that I know of with flour is Chef's kitchen." LeShawna pointed out. "And I don't think Chef is going to part well with his cooking ingredients."

"Then we're just going to have to steal it." Dakota told her as she headed for the door. "Come on. The earlier we do this the earlier we can get it over with."

Warp to Team Losers. The three boys were thinking hard about what to do.

"I got it, eh!" Ezekiel broke the silence. "What if we shoot them with my bow and arrow?"

"I think that's considered assault." Owen told him. "Mmmm… salt…"

Harold's eyes lit up. "Owen, you're a genius!"

"Well, I wouldn't say _genius_, but…" Owen chuckled.

Harold grabbed the salt shaker from Team Cody's table and ran out the door to the mess hall. Owen and Ezekiel looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Harold.

Warp to Team Cody, all of whom (besides Dawn) were in the guys' cabin. Alejandro was searching through a couple of the guys' bags.

"What's he doing?" Sierra asked.

"I'm turning the entire team upside down in one fell swoop." Al dug a bit deeper into the bag he was searching through. "Bingo!" He held up a container of protein powder.

"Protein powder?" Eva asked.

"Yup." Alejandro said as he put the container in Geoff's bag. "Watch. Once Lightning sees that his protein powder is missing, he'll turn the whole cabin upside down to find it. Once he finds out that Geoff 'stole' it, he'll stop trusting Geoff, and possibly even get a bit… angry. Naturally, Jo will back Lightning up, and it's not like B can say anything to break up any arguing, causing the entire team's trust for each other to shatter."

"Nice move, Al." Cody complimented.

Al winced. "Thank you…"

Warp to Lightning Squad, who is on their way to the mess hall.

"Hey, Party Boy, what _is_ your silly idea anyway?" Jo asked.

"It's easy. We place the ketchup packets under the toilet seats. Then we present the other guys with laxative brownies so they have to go. Once they do, they'll go running to the bathroom, sit on the toilets, and the ketchup will squirt on their legs." Geoff explained.

"That's perfect." Jo's eyebrows rose. "After all, Dakota trusts you enough to take laxative brownies if _you_ gave them to her."

"Wait, Dakota?!" Geoff stopped in his tracks. "We're pranking Dakota's team?"

"Weren't you listening?!" Jo scolded.

"I was still recovering from you _punching me_!" Geoff retaliated.

"_Chillax_, bros." Lightning told them. "We're the LIGHTNING SQUAD! We ain't never losing!"

"Confidence isn't going to help us out of this one, Jockstrap." Jo told him. "I think we have a traitor on our hands." Jo crossed her arms at Geoff.

"I'm not a traitor, dude!" Geoff explained desperately.

"Then prove it by pranking your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Geoff insisted.

"She's _not_?" Jo laughed. "That makes you even _more_ pathetic! Now are you doing the challenge or not?"

Geoff started to sweat.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, look, I want to prove myself to my team, but I don't want to prank Dakota." Geoff told the camera. "She's like my best friend on the island. Other than, you know, B. But it would be totally different if I pranked B! B's cool, he could take it, but Dakota's a girl – she's sensitive. I don't want to hurt her like that!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Team Losers, who is in the bathroom. Harold started wetting a whole bunch of toothbrushes.

"Is now really the time to brush your teeth, dude?" Owen asked.

"Au contraire, I'm simply doing the challenge. Watch." Harold laid all the wet toothbrushes in a row on the bathroom counter and started sprinkling salt on them.

"I'm confused, eh." Ezekiel admitted.

"I'm salting their toothbrushes." Harold told them. "Have you ever had your toothbrush salted? It's really uncomfortable."

"I understand that…" Owen said. "But why so many toothbrushes?"

"I don't know whose toothbrush is whose." Harold said. "I want to make sure we get Team Cody, so I'm pranking everyone at once."

"Hey, that's my toothbrush, eh!" Ezekiel pointed to his toothbrush.

"Well, I'm going to have to cover my tracks." Harold told him. "I'm salting our toothbrushes too."

"No fair, eh!" Ezekiel reached for his toothbrush.

"Technically by definition, it is fair." Harold said as he pushed Zeke away from his brush. "Now come on. I don't want to get caught." Harold left the bathroom, Owen following. Zeke took his toothbrush and left.

Warp to Team Girl Power, who are all in the kitchen, looking for flour.

LeShawna opened up the pantry. "Ketchup? Brownie mix? What the-? Chef's holding out on us!"

"Is there any flour?" Dakota asked while searching in the fridge.

"Yes!" LeShawna grabbed a sack of flour from the bottom shelf of the pantry. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" LeShawna smiled as she ran for the door.

Warp to the guys' cabin.

"How are we supposed to figure out whose bag is whose?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm assuming we can judge based on their contents." LeShawna told her as she pulled a set of nunchucks from one bag. "Oh, sorry Harold." she frowned as she dumped a nice helping of flour into the bag, then took a bucket of water and filled the bag with it.

Dakota found a bow and arrow in one bag, so she filled that one with papier-mâché.

Lindsay looked through one bag and found a canister of protein powder. "Hey, what's this?" Lindsay held it up.

"That's protein powder." LeShawna explained. "It's an athlete thing."

"I think that's Lightning's." Dakota told her.

Lindsay pulled a cowboy hat out of the bag. "I didn't know Lightning wore cowboy hats."

"What the?" LeShawna walked up to the bag. "This is Geoff's bag."

"Lightning probably misplaced it." Dakota assumed as she picked up the canister. "I'm going to put this where it belongs before he throws a fit." Dakota put the canister back in Lightning's bag.

"Hey, I found Owen's bag." LeShawna said as she papier-mâché'd it.

"Mission accomplished!" Lindsay exclaimed happily.

"Good work, team." Dakota smiled.

Warp to Team Cody, who are hanging out on the beach.

"You know what? We did a good job today." Al contemplated his sure victory.

"Yeah! We're UNBEATABLE!" Eva roared.

"Good afternoon, friends." Dawn walked up to her team.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Al smiled condescendingly. "Are you and your animal buddies going to pull a prank?"

"Yes." Dawn smiled. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Suddenly, a flock of seagulls (the animals, not the 80's band) flew over the island. They flew over to a remote part of the island before they all started pooping.

Warp to Lightning Squad, who were being showered with bird poop.

"Sha-gross!" Lightning shuddered.

"Stupid birds! Get!" Jo yelled at the birds.

"Aughhhhh, this is so not cool." Geoff took off his hat. "This is my favorite hat."

Warp back to Team Cody.

"Ew." Cody winced.

"How did you get them to do that?" Al asked Dawn.

"I told you, they're my friends." Dawn insisted.

"Well, whatever works." Cody smiled.

"No!" Sierra scolded. "Don't praise Dawn!"

"Sorry."

"Go brush your teeth, young man!" Sierra pointed to the washrooms. "You need to clean your mouth after such filthy ideas came out of your mouth!"

Cody laughed until he noticed Sierra's still-angry expression. "Oh, you're serious? I'll just, uh, go then." Cody decided to go to the bathroom.

Warp to the bathroom. Cody started brushing his teeth, until he noticed something off.

"What the? Why does my toothpaste taste… salty?" Cody asked.

"And with that, the challenge is over!" Chris popped out of one of the stalls to announce.

"AUGH!" Cody was startled really badly. "How long have you been in there?"

"Not important." Chris smiled.

Warp to the mess hall. Chris and all fifteen campers are there.

"Congratulations to the three teams who managed to prank one of their rival teams." Chris announced. "Team Girl Power, Team Cody, and Team Losers all succeeded in messing with their fellow campers, and, as such, win Invincibility. Lightning Squad, on the other hand, failed to pull any prank, and must vote somebody out tonight. Hehehe."

Warp to the bonfire. Geoff, B, Jo, and Lightning all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with three marshmallows on it.

"Lightning Squad, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have three marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. Got that? The first marshmallow goes to B."

B walked up to claim his marshmallow.

"Lightning." Chris called.

"Sha-YEAH!" Lightning ran up to get his marshmallow.

You could cut the tension between Geoff and Jo with a knife. The two were determined to get the other one out of the game.

…

…

…

…

…

"Jo!" Chris finally called.

"Yes! In your face, party boy!" Jo mocked.

"Awww…" Geoff was disheartened.

"Waiiiiiit!" Dakota ran up to Geoff and hugged him. "You can't leave me, Geoff!"

"I gotta go, Dakota." Geoff told her. "But if it makes you feel any better, we were supposed to prank your team for the challenge, but I didn't want to. That's why they voted me off."

"Awwwwwww." Dakota blushed. "I'm gonna miss you Geoffy." Dakota gave him a nice, five-second kiss on the lips.

"Alright, alright, we'll have no more of that!" Chris broke them up. "Geoff, do you know how to do anything besides kiss pretty blonde girls?"

Warp to the Hurl of Shame, with Geoff in the catapult.

"Any last words, Geoff?" Chris asked.

"…What?" Geoff was still dumbstruck from his kiss with Dakota.

"Didn't think so." Chris smiled as he launched Geoff across the ocean. "Six down. Fourteen to go. Tune in next time for more crazy drama, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the guys' cabin. Lightning and Alejandro are about ready for bed.

Lightning unzipped his bag to get his protein powder. "Yeah! Can't sleep without my NPA!"

"NPA?" Al asked.

"Nightly Protein Allotment. Duh." Lightning explained.

Al then noticed that Lightning's protein powder was in his bag and not Geoff's. "How did…?"

"What?" Lightning asked.

"N-nothing." Al insisted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, so maybe Dawn _did_ save our backs in the challenge." Al admitted reluctantly. "Not that I'll ever admit that. Those birds could have been a coincidence for all we know. What I _do_ know, however, is that I'll be keeping a close eye on Dawn."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-


	7. Diving for Excellence

"Previously on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We assigned each team to a secret mission. Their mission: prank one of their rival teams. Dawn set out to impress her team by helping them win the challenge. Good move on Dawn's part, too, because if it weren't for her, Team Girl Power could have screwed them over. Not likely though, because Geoff refused to prank Dakota's team despite coming up with possibly the best prank out of anyone on the island. Clearly, this wasn't ideal for Geoff, because he became the next person to ride the Hurl of Shame, but not before stealing a smooch from his beloved Dakota. What trials do we have for our campers today? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Dakota was sitting on the edge of Wawanakwa Cliff, staring sadly at a picture of Geoff on her phone.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I can't believe they voted Geoff off the island!" Dakota cried. "He was, like, my only friend out here!" Tears rolled down her eyes. "It's not fair!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

LeShawna and Lindsay looked at Dakota from a distance.

"She's been down in the dumps like this all day." LeShawna pointed out.

"I know!" Lindsay agreed. "I swear I saw her kiss a picture of Geoff before going to bed last night."

"I'm gonna go talk to her." LeShawna walked over to Dakota. "Dakota, sweetie. What's wrong?" LeShawna asked.

"How could they vote Geoff out, LeShawna?!" Dakota cried.

"Because they're a bunch of fools, honey." LeShawna told her. "Tell ya what, why don't we make it our goal to make sure Lightning Squad loses in the next challenge? Would that help?"

Dakota mustered a smile. "Maybe a little."

"That's it, girl!" LeShawna encouraged. "Come on, girl, you're missing breakfast." LeShawna gestured to the mess hall.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Look, Lightning Squad hurt Dakota pretty bad." LeShawna explained. "And nobody messes with my homies without getting a little something in return. They're gonna regret the day they messed with LeShawna and her gals!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the guys' cabin. Owen just came back from a shower and opened up his duffel bag to get some clean clothes, until he noticed something wrong with his bag.

"Huh?" Owen knocked at the papier-mâché that Team Girl Power filled his bag with in the last episode. "Hey, Harold, what do you make of this?"

Harold looked in Owen's bag. "Ah, yes, Zeke and I had the same problem. Watch and learn." Harold struck a kung-fu pose, did some random kung-fu moves on the air, and then delivered a powerful chop to the papier-mâché, breaking it in pieces.

"Whoah. Thanks, dude!" Owen chuckled.

"No problem." Harold replied.

"Attention, campers, report to the Dock of Shame for your next challenge." Chris announced on the PA.

Warp to the Dock of Shame. All remaining campers were lined up on the edge, while Chris stood opposite of them, in his pirate outfit no less.

"Okay, mateys, listen up!" Chris grinned. "Today's challenge is going to be a bit different. I've scattered 39 golden doubloons across the sea here. In today's challenge, you will send one o' yer mates down to the bottom of the sea in a scuba suit to look for me sunken treasure. After ten minutes, ye're going to have to switch divers, in order to keep things relatively fair. If ye can find ten doubloons, then ye can buy yer crew Invincbility. Arr, but if ye fail to find ten doubloons, then one of yer crew is going to have to walk the plank!"

"… I'm confused." Lindsay scratched her head. "What exactly _are_ we doing?"

"Just find the gold coins on the sea floor." Chris said in an annoyed version of his normal voice.

Each team chose their first representative to go down to the watery depths. Lightning Squad chose Jo, Team Girl Power chose Dakota, Team Losers chose Ezekiel, and Team Cody chose Eva. They each got into a scuba suit and stood on the Dock, waiting for Chris's signal to go.

"Aaaaand… GO!" Chris waved a pirate flag down to signify that the challenge had officially begun. The four of them jumped into the ocean and began searching for doubloons.

Ironically enough, Ezekiel was the first one to find a doubloon, right under the Dock. He picked it up. "All right, eh!" he said, despite the fact that no one could hear him.

Meanwhile, Dakota went out of her way to make sure Jo didn't get any doubloons. She noticed Jo running towards something shiny, so Dakota sprinted for it as fast as the water physics would allow her, tackling Jo.

"Hey!" Jo yelled from inside her scuba gear. The two girls began to wrestle for the doubloon. Dakota pinned Jo down, while Jo kicked Dakota off of her body and put her in a headlock, slamming her down on her back.

Meanwhile, Eva and Ezekiel were collecting coins left and right. Eva already had three coins on her, while Ezekiel managed to find two.

Jo had Dakota pinned and started punching her mask, but suddenly she felt something. Her oxygen tube was reeling her in, pulling her back up to the Dock.

"No! That's my coin you spoiled princess!" Jo yelled.

Of course, Jo wasn't the only one. Dakota, Zeke, and Eva were all reeled up to the surface as well; it seemed ten minutes had passed.

"Okay, mateys, time to count up yer treasure!" Chris resumed his pirate voice as he pointed to four color-coordinated chests. "Lightning Squad, how much treasure did ye find?" Jo leered at Chris. "Okay, Team Girl Power, how much treasure did _ye_ find?"

"One coin!" Dakota happily announced as she put the coin in the red chest.

"Team Losers, how much treasure did ye find?" Chris asked.

"Uh, two of 'em, eh." Ezekiel said as he put his coins in the green chest.

"Team Cody, how much treasure did ye find?" Chris asked.

Eva proudly plunked all three of her coins loudly in the yellow chest. "Three."

"All righty! Team Cody is in the lead with three doubloons! Ye'd better hurry up if ye want to stay safe fer the night!" Chris announced.

"Are you going to do that voice the entire time?" Alejandro asked.

"Until I get bored." Chris replied in his normal voice.

It was time for round two, and the new divers had been chosen. Lightning Squad had chosen B to go under, Team Girl Power had chosen LeShawna, Team Losers had chosen Harold, and Team Cody had chosen Eva. All four of them were in their scuba suits and were ready to dive into the ocean.

"Aaaand… GO!" Chris signaled the start of round two, and the four of them jumped in.

"Hey, Dakota!" Jo confronted Dakota. "What was all that violence in the water for, huh?"

"Hey, you voted Geoff out of the game." Dakota snapped.

"Well who else were we supposed to vote for?" Jo retaliated. "He didn't even participate in the challenges, plus, he's a traitor."

"He was sweet, and thoughtful! You're just a bully!"

"Hey, I think it's time for the spoiled princess to learn that you don't always get what you want in life." Jo put her hands on her hips. Dakota growled at Jo, who growled back.

Meanwhile, B seemed to be picking up coins left and right. He already picked up five by the time we caught up to him. Eva had managed to find three, as did Harold. LeShawna, on the other hand, only found two.

Wait, make that three. LeShawna found a shiny doubloon in a patch of seaweed. When she bent over to pick it up, her helmet bumped into something hard. When she looked up, she saw Harold's helmet. Being the gentleman that he was, Harold decided to leave the coin with LeShawna.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Never let it be said that I'm not a team player." Harold told the camera. "Also let it never be said that a luscious booty couldn't sway even the most loyal of men." Harold grinned pervertedly.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp back to the Dock of Shame. The four campers were out of the water and placing their doubloons into their team's respective treasure chests.

"Yarrr. It looks like Team Cody is in the lead with six doubloons!" Chris announced. "Team Losers 'n the Lightnin' Squad are tied fer second with five, and Team Girl Power be stuck in last with only four! Land be aproachin' quickly, and by land, I mean the end of the challenge. Now choose yer next set of divers."

"I think it's Sierra's turn." Eva declared.

"Nooo!" Sierra exclaimed. "I can't leave my Cody with Dawn! Who knows how close they'll get?"

"I'll be sure to supervise them." Alejandro put his hand on her shoulder. "Now go win this, for Cody!"

"For Cody!" Sierra yawped.

Flash Forward to when the new divers have been chosen. Lightning, Lindsay, Owen, and Sierra all suited up for the challenge.

"Aaaaand… GO!" Chris called. The four of them went under the water to look for gold.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Of course, I'll look over Dawn and Cody, Sierra." Al grinned. "I'll make sure they become as close as possible. Everything shall go according to plan."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Hey, Dawn, Cody, could you follow me?" Alejandro gestured to the forest. The two of them shrugged and followed Al.

Warp to the forest.

"I've been considering forming an alliance." Alejandro told them.

"Why should I believe you?" Cody asked skeptically. "You were kinda the villain in Season 3, dude."

"I'm hurt, Cody." Alejandro said in mock anguish. "Surely you think I'm smarter than to stoop to such an obvious, Heather-esque low. No, I have a better plan. I'm sure you've noticed this by now, but we haven't lost a challenge yet. By now, the others must think of us as a threat. If we all make it to when the teams merge, we're going to need our numbers. But say we _do_ make it to the final five. All Team Cody. Then what? I propose a final three deal with you two."

"I dunno. What do _you_ think, Dawn?" Cody asked.

"His aura doesn't seem to be one of falsehood." Dawn told Cody. "Well, if you think I'm trustworthy, then I think _you're _trustworthy."

"…Okay. I'm in, but skeptically so." Cody warned Al.

"I don't blame you." Al shrugged. He checked his watch. "We should return to the dock. It's almost been ten minutes.

Warp back to the Dock of Shame.

Lightning found one doubloon, Lindsay found three, Owen found one, and Sierra found four. As soon as Sierra put her coins in her team's chest, a flag popped out of the chest and a fanfare played, startling Sierra.

"Yarrrr, congratulations, Team Cody!" Chris announced. "The five of ye have won invincibility fer the night! Few treasures exist more valuable than this one."

"Lindsay!" LeShawna called Lindsay. "Look honey, I know you're trying your hardest out there, but remember, we need to make sure Lightning Squad loses."

"Oh yeah! Uh… why are we doing that again?" Lindsay asked absentmindedly.

LeShawna gestured towards the confessional.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Dakota was crying her eyes out.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Oh yeah. Sorry, LeShawna." Lindsay said sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologize. Just go out of your way to stop them next time, alright?" LeShawna rallied.

"All right!"

Flash Forward. Jo, LeShawna, and Ezekiel were all suited up.

"Are ye mateys ready to look for some treasure?" Chris asked.

LeShawna glared at Jo.

"Right then! GO!" Chris waved his flag, and the three of them dove underwater.

Jo and Ezekiel went off in different directions to look for gold, while LeShawna stealthily followed Jo to make sure she didn't get any doubloons.

Warp to Ezekiel, who's looking diligently for coins.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I don't understand it, eh." Ezekiel disclosed. "I found a bunch of gold last time. How come it's so hard now?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Suddenly, Ezekiel sees something glimmer in the distance. He ran toward the glimmer to see three golden coins lying on a rock. When he picked the loot up, the rock shook violently and turned red. It turned out that it wasn't a rock at all, but a huge octopus. The octopus grabbed Zeke with one of its tentacles and started banging him against an actual rock.

"Whoah! Not cool, yo!" Ezekiel yelled.

Warp to Jo, who had just found a shiny coin.

She was about to pick it up, when LeShawna ran right past her, shoved her to the ground, and picked up the coin for herself.

"Hey!" Jo yelled despite the fact that no one could hear her. She ran up to LeShawna and tried grabbing the coin. "That's my coin!"

"Hey! Don't be takin' my victory!" LeShawna yelled, again, though no one could hear her. The two of them struggled to claim the coin as their own.

Warp back to Ezekiel, who is still being pounded on a rock.

Warp back to Jo and LeShawna, who are still fighting over the coin.

Suddenly, all three of them felt a tug on their helmets – they were being pulled up to the surface.

Warp back to the Dock of Shame.

As LeShawna and Jo were being reeled up to the surface, both of them were still fighting over that one doubloon.

"Okay, teams! How much gold did… ye…" Chris was about to ask the campers to put their gold in their team's chest, but he noticed that they were fighting over it. "Uh, girls…" The girls were still fighting. "Look, you can't make ratings by fighting like _this_. Maybe in the next challenge you two can go at it, but this isn't that kind of challenge, okay?" The two of them obviously couldn't hear him. "Okay, that's it! Zeke gets the coin!" Chris walked up and took the coin from both of them. They began to protest, but with their diving helmets still on, it was all for naught. "Congrats, Ezekiel." Chris smiled, until he noticed the lack of a response. "Uh, Zeke?" Chris looked over at the edge of the dock and noticed that Zeke was still in the water. He walked up to the machine providing oxygen for the divers and cranked the reeling mechanism to 11, pulling Zeke, along with the octopus, up onto the dock.

Chef walked up and removed the octopus from Ezekiel. "I'll take that. I'll be needing it for dinner."

Ezekiel hopped up onto the Dock of Shame and removed his helmet. "Chris! I found three gold coins, eh." Zeke ran over to his chest and dumped them in.

"Yeah, whatever." Chris shrugged off what Zeke had said. "By the way, I probably shouldn't be doing this, you know, since I can't stand you, but here's another one. Jo and LeShawna couldn't decide who got to keep it." Chris handed Zeke the coin.

Jo and LeShawna removed their helmets.

"What?!" Jo yelled angrily.

"How the heck is _that_ fair?" LeShawna folded her arms.

"I wanted to teach you the value of sharing." Chris said in a soothing, benevolent tone.

"Alright, eh!" Ezekiel dropped his coin in his team's chest. As he did so, a flag popped out of the chest and a fanfare played, signaling his team's victory.

"And with that, Team Losers is invincible for the night!" Chris announced. "Team Girl Power, Lightning Squad, it's all up to you."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I am _not_ lettin' Jo win this one!" LeShawna shook her head.

"I cannot allow LeShawna to win this challenge!" Jo slammed her fist.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Hey, Lindsay, have you seen Dakota?" LeShawna asked.

"I think she's still in the confessional…" Lindsay thought hard.

"I'll go talk to her. Can you do the challenge for us?"

"You can count on me!"

"Cool, now go out there and show 'em what happens when you mess with the girls!" LeShawna rallied.

Meanwhile, with Lightning Squad, who were on the other end of the dock.

"You gotta take this one, B!" Jo ordered. "We're losing the challenge, and we need to recover our lead! Do you think you can handle that?"

B gave Jo a look that resembled the "Seriously?" face, but nodded.

Warp to underwater.

B looked hard for any doubloons, but all the easy ones had already been taken. Even for a smart guy like him, finding the gold was hard.

Lindsay, on the other hand, was having a rather easy time. Her love of shiny things already led her to a gold coin.

Warp to outside the confessional.

You could still hear Dakota blubbering from inside the stall. LeShawna approached the confessional and knocked on the door.

"Dakota, honey? You okay?" LeShawna asked.

Dakota sniveled. "No."

"Well, Team Cody and Team Losers have already won. It's down to us and the Lightning Squad. Now, I'm not going to force you to do the challenge, but if you want to make sure we win, we're going to need your help."

Dakota opened the door to the stall, her eyes red and her makeup running, yet she was smiling. "You're right, LeShawna." Dakota said. "Once I fix my makeup, I'm gonna win this." Dakota left for the girls' cabin to get her makeup stuff.

"That's the spirit!"

Warp back underwater.

B still wasn't able to find any coins. He then remembered that Ezekiel found some coins lying on an octopus, so it was likely that Chris hid multiple coins with dangerous sea creatures. B walked up to the nearest giant oyster and began pulling it open with all his might. He struggled and struggled, until he was finally able to pry it open, and, sure enough, there were three gold coins. B reached over to grab them, while at the same time trying to keep the oyster open. Unfortunately, he failed, and the oyster managed to close with B inside it.

Warp to Lindsay, who had found another coin tied to a shark, she was violently being whipped around by the shark, though she held tightly onto its dorsal fin, where the coin was.

Warp to the Dock of Shame.

LeShawna and Dakota returned to the dock, more confident than ever.

Alejandro raised a suspicious eyebrow at the two.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"LeShawna's charismatic, I'll give her that." Alejandro folded his arms. "She has great control over her team, and based on Harold's feelings for her, probably Team Losers as well. I may need to do something about her… quickly."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Flash Forward to when ten minutes had passed.

B and Lindsay had both managed to procure the coins from the dangerous sea creatures. B tossed his three coins into his team's chest, and Lindsay put her two in her team's chest.

"The two teams left have nine coins!" Chris announced, apparently having given up on his pirate voice. "There's only one coin left! Whichever team gets it in their chest wins the challenge!"

Dakota and Lightning suited up to go underwater.

"Aaaaaand… GO!" Chris signaled for the two of them to go in the water.

Dakota and Lightning dove underwater and began the search for the final doubloon.

"This is gonna be great." Chris grinned. "Just wait until they find out where I hid _this_ one."

"How are you so sure the one you're thinking of is the one that's left?" Alejandro asked.

"Believe me, I know things like this." Chris smiled.

Alejandro suddenly noticed that Chris's necklace went inside his pirate shirt.

"Say, Chris, you wouldn't mind showing me your necklace would you?" Al asked.

"Huh? Sure. Not like you can do anything with it." Chris showed Alejandro his necklace, which was revealed to be of a shiny gold piece.

Alejandro ripped the necklace off of Chris. "I'll be taking that."

"Hey! That's a valuable gold coin, dude!" Chris yelled, suddenly covering his mouth.

The campers gasped. Jo and LeShawna charged towards Alejandro in an attempt to steal the last doubloon.

"Now, now." Alejandro stopped them. "There's a way we can solve this fairly."

"Screw fairness!" Jo exclaimed. "Last time we applied fairness, Homeschool got the coin!"

"Come now, Josephine, are you sure?" Al asked smoothly.

"That's not my name!"

"Calm down, girl!" LeShawna ordered. "What did you have in mind?" she skeptically asked Al.

"This." Al walked up to the chests and put the coin in Lightning Squad's chest. A flag popped out of the chest and a fanfare played.

"Lightning Squad wins invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Huh. I like playing fair." Jo smiled. LeShawna glared at her.

Flash Forward to when Dakota and Lightning returned to the dock.

"Congrats to Team Cody, Team Losers, and Lightning Squad on winning the challenge!" Chris announced. "Team Girl Power, you'd been doing so well. Too bad you can't win them all."

"Ahem." Al cleared his throat, reminding Chris that Team Cody's winning streak was unbroken.

"…Regardless… you three will soon become two by the end of the night."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I cannot believe this!" LeShawna vented. "I made a promise to Dakota… and I failed."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the middle of the forest. Alejandro, Cody, and Dawn were speaking about strategy.

"Okay guys, LeShawna is starting to become a real threat." Alejandro told them. "I want you two to split up and tell Dakota and Lindsay to vote for _her_ tonight."

"How come you won't do it?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"You said it yourself; I was a villain in the past." Al explained. "I doubt either of them will trust me. But you're their friends. I'm sure they'll trust you."

"Come on, Cody, let's try to listen to Alejandro." Dawn reasoned. "After all, he did get second in Season 3."

"By being a villain." Cody reminded her.

"Please amigo? What about the final three?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, fine." Cody gave up angrily.

Warp to the bonfire. LeShawna, Lindsay, and Dakota all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with two marshmallows on it.

"Team Girl Power, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have two marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. Got that? The first marshmallow goes to… Lindsay."

Lindsay happily accepted her marshmallow.

LeShawna and Dakota anxiously sat in their seats, waiting for the second and final marshmallow to be assigned.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…and… LeShawna." Chris handed out the last marshmallow.

"What? No fair!" Dakota cried. "I have to avenge Geoff!"

"Think of it this way." LeShawna put her hand on Dakota's shoulder. "This way you get to be with Geoff again. Don't you miss him?"

"Yes…" Dakota blushed. "You're right, LeShawna. Thank you."

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"I'm coming home, Geoffyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Dakota cried as she got catapulted over to Playa Des Losers.

"Well, congrats LeShawna and Lindsay. You two managed to survive another night." Chris congratulated. "Here's to many more days of torture at Camp Wawanakwa!"

LeShawna and Lindsay crossed their arms and gave dirty looks to Chris.

"Welp, good night!" Chris walked off to his private cabin for some rest.

"Come on, we'd better get some sleep too." LeShawna said. "We're going to need it."

"Right." Lindsay said seriously as the two of them left for their cabin.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was watching the bonfire ceremony off from the distance, and glared menacingly. He clenched his fists, and walked away.


	8. Kung Fool Fighting

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Heartbroken by the elimination of her love interest, Dakota felt like all was lost, so LeShawna made her a promise to beat Lightning Squad in the challenge. Our campers went on an underwater adventure for sunken treasure, finding many other, more violent things down there as well. Alejandro established a final three deal with Dawn and Cody, despite their initial suspicion. In the end, Team Girl Power was on the chopping block, and though Alejandro attempted to convince the team to vote for LeShawna, it was Dakota who rode the Hurl of Shame. What violent acts of pain and suffering will our campers go through this week? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well, well, well, what a situation we have here…" Alejandro was clearly not happy with the outcome of the last bonfire. "There could be multiple reasons as to why Dakota went home tonight, and _not_ LeShawna. Fortunately for me, all of them involve Cody and Dawn totally screwing up! So, at least I know who to blame."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Flash Back to the previous episode. Alejandro, Cody, and Dawn were speaking about strategy.

"Okay guys, LeShawna is starting to become a real threat." Alejandro told them. "I want you two to split up and tell Dakota and Lindsay to vote for _her_ tonight."

"How come you won't do it?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"You said it yourself; I was a villain in the past." Al explained. "I doubt either of them will trust me. But you're their friends. I'm sure they'll trust you."

"Come on, Cody, let's try to listen to Alejandro." Dawn reasoned. "After all, he did get second in Season 3."

"By being a villain." Cody reminded her.

"Please amigo? What about the final three?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, fine." Cody gave up angrily. He and Dawn left Al to do what he said.

"Hey, Dawn, you don't _really_ trust Alejandro, do you?" Cody asked.

"Of course not." Dawn said. "His aura was plagued with a murky dark pink color. That just proves his dishonesty."

"I knew it!" Cody pounded his hand. "So… what do we do?"

"Well, I think we should maintain Alejandro's trust until we can safely vote him out."

"Hmm…" Cody rubbed his chin. "Or… what if we don't do what he says! Just this once! If we keep LeShawna, she might be more likely to return the favor."

"But what will we do when Alejandro finds out?"

"Well, I hate to do this, but we're going to have to lie to him. Tell him we _tried_ to reason with them, but they weren't having it."

"You'd better leave that part to me." Dawn told him. "Based on your aura's soft blue, I can tell you don't lie often."

"You sure? I mean, Al doesn't trust you very much."

"He will as long as he thinks we're in an alliance."

"Huh. Fair enough." Cody shrugged. "This alliance is starting to look up. I just hope Sierra doesn't catch us in the act."

"For all our sakes, me too."

Return to the present. The remaining thirteen campers were sitting in the bleachers of the dodgeball court from Season 1. There was a giant monitor on the other side of the court.

Chris walked into the court wearing a martial arts outfit.

"Konichi-wa, campers!" Chris bowed honorably to the campers.

"Sweet!" Harold fist-pumped.

"What is it, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Chris's outfit can only imply that today's challenge will involve martial arts!"

"Correct, Harold-san." Chris said in a rather poor Japanese accent. "For today's challenge, we will have six rounds of martial arts. Each round will be a one-on-one match between campers of two different teams. By the end of the challenge, each team will have fought each other team once. The team who loses the most matches will lose the challenge. The team who wins the most matches will receive a nice hot bowl of seafood ramen."

"Yes!" Eva cheered. "This is my challenge!"

"Oh, and one more thing…" Chris smirked. "At the beginning of each round, the fighter for each team will be chosen… randomly!"

"WHAT?!" Eva roared.

"Yup. You could have your weakest teammate against another team's strongest!" Chris grinned. "Isn't the luck of the draw great?"

"No! I'm gonna get you, MacLean, you know that?" Eva threatened.

"You can get me later, Eva. For now, let's begin with the first fight! Team Cody vs. Lightning Squad. Let's see who will be fighting who."

"I think you mean who will be fighting _whom_." Harold corrected.

"Can it, Harold." Chris glared. "Well, let's see who gets chosen!" Chris gestured to the giant monitor, which started shuffling through pictures of each of the remaining campers. Cody was chosen for Team Cody and Lightning was chosen for Lightning Squad.

Cody gulped audibly before standing up from the bleachers and walking onto the court at a slower-than-normal pace. By the time he had gotten there, Lightning was already raring to go, running in place, punching the air, etc.

Chris blew a whistle from the top of the referee's chair, and Lightning immediately began charging towards Cody, his fist pulled back in preparation for a wicked punch. Cody quickly dodged out of the way, and Lightning found himself unable to stop and ran face-first into the plexiglass wall.

"Aw heck naw!" Lighting exclaimed. "Oh that's it! You're gonna get it, little girl!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm not so much concerned about the fact that Lightning thinks I'm a girl than I am about the fact that he would hit one." Cody admitted.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Lighting ran up to Cody and unleashed a barrage of punches. Cody found himself able to dodge nearly all of them.

Nearly.

Lightning finally got smart and delivered a powerful uppercut to Cody's chin. It was almost as if the whole thing played out in slo-mo; the punch hit Cody so hard that it knocked his head back and lifted him a few feet in the air, until he landed on his bum on the hard wood floor.

Cody groaned in pain until Lightning put his foot on Cody's chest.

"One…! Two…! Three!" Chris called and blew his whistle. "Match set! Point for Lightning Squad!"

"Sha-BAM!" Lightning threw both his fists in the air as he ran back to the bleachers. He and B shared a celebratory high-five. Cody, meanwhile, shamefully walked back to the bleachers, rubbing his chin.

"Alright! It's time for the second match! Team Girl Power vs. Team Losers!" Chris announced with a remote control in hand. "Let's see who's going to enter the fray, shall we?" He pressed a button on his remote, and the monitor on the other side of the court started shuffling the faces again. And who did it choose?

LeShawna and Harold.

Harold and LeShawna both gasped upon finding out who would be fighting.

"No!" Harold objected. "I refuse to fight such a fair and voluptuous woman!"

"Harold, you better not be throwin' this challenge for me!" LeShawna warned him as she proceeded to the court. "I ain't gonna win like that! Get yourself down here!"

"I… I can't!" Harold frowned.

"Come on, dude!" Owen begged. "We can't lose! I don't wanna have to vote you out!"

"Owen's right, eh!" Ezekiel told him. "I told you I ain't losing this!"

Harold sighed as he reluctantly got up and walked onto the court, opposite LeShawna.

Back on the bleachers, Alejandro nudged Cody with his elbow and gestured to the door. Alejandro got up and left the court.

Harold was dancing around in some foolish, probably fake, fighting stance. LeShawna just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sierra, I have to go to the bathroom." Cody told Sierra.

"Okay! I'm coming with you!" Sierra stood up.

"Uh, not this time Sierra." Cody told her awkwardly. "Why don't you keep track of Dawn? I think I saw her looking at me earlier."

Sierra gasped loudly. "Is this true?!" she confronted Dawn.

"Is what true?" Dawn asked.

While Sierra was distracted, Cody decided to take that opportunity to slip out. He met up with Al in the main campgrounds.

"Finally!" Al greeted him angrily. "Where's Dawn?"

"Uh, Dawn won't be joining us." Cody chuckled nervously.

"Fine! I'll confront her later. For now, all I need to know is why LeShawna's still in the game!"

"Uh…"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Dawn's right, I'm really not that great of a liar." Cody admitted.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Well, you see, I was hanging with my good pal Lindsay, and, uh, I was all 'You know who you should vote for? LeShawna.' But she wasn't having any of it! She insisted on voting for Dakota! Ya gotta believe me, Al!"

Alejandro winced. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but if Dawn's side of the story pokes any holes in yours, I can guarantee that you'll be going home tonight. You got that?" Alejandro pointed menacingly in front of Cody's face.

Cody gulped. "Totally. Heheh." Cody began to sweat.

Warp back to the dodgeball court. Alejandro had just snuck back in.

LeShawna had Harold lying facedown on the wooden floor, while casually laid on top of him.

"One! Two! Three!" Chris blew his whistle. "Match set! Point for Team Girl Power!"

Cody had managed to sneak in now.

"I mean, he's _my _Cody!" Sierra was still ranting at Dawn for supposedly looking at Cody.

"Um, Sierra…" Cody tapped her shoulder.

Sierra turned around to find Cody sitting next to her. She gasped happily. "CODY!" She hugged Cody tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Cody coughed. "I missed you too." Sierra was practically suffocating him.

"Okay, campers, time for the third match!" Chris announced. "Team Losers vs. Lightning Squad. Who's it gonna be?" Chris activated the randomizer again and the faces on the monitor randomly chose two campers.

This time it was Ezekiel and B.

"Bring it on, yo!" Ezekiel assertively stood up and ran down to the court.

B stood up and casually walked down to the court.

Chris blew his whistle and Ezekiel charged headfirst towards B, who promptly grabbed Zeke and suplexed him onto the floor, pinning him down with his foot.

"One! Two! Three!" Chris blew his whistle. "Point for Lightning Squad!"

"No! I ain't losing, eh!" Ezekiel struggled under B's foot. B shook his head in disapproval and walked back to his bleachers.

Zeke stood back up. "I ain't through with you, eh!" He ran towards B to try for a second go, but Chris blew his whistle.

"You lost, Zeke. Get over it." Chris pointed to Zeke's side of the bleachers.

"But-"

"Sit down or I'll eliminate you from the game right now." Chris threatened.

"Aww…" Ezekiel dejectedly sat back in his seat.

"Anyway… for the fourth match, we have Team Girl Power vs. Team Cody." Chris randomized the players again, and this round revealed the fighters to be Lindsay and Eva.

"YEAH!" Eva stomped onto the court and grinned.

Lindsay gulped as she reluctantly stepped down onto the court.

Chris blew his whistle and the fight commenced. Well, not really so much a fight as it was a chase. Eva began chasing Lindsay around the court.

Lindsay started getting winded and couldn't keep up the speed she needed to outrun Eva, so she decided to stop running and curl up into a little ball. Eva, keeping the momentum she had, couldn't stop running and tripped over Lindsay, falling onto her right knee.

"OW!" Eva screamed in pain.

Everybody gasped.

"Did…?" Owen was nigh speechless.

"Tell me she did not just scream in pain." LeShawna was astonished.

"I didn't even know Eva was capable of feeling pain." Harold commented.

Despite her injury, Eva attempted to get up and fight Lindsay anyway. Lindsay walked up to her and held her down with her foot. Eva attempted to fight back, but found herself unable to do anything.

"One! Two! Three!" Chris blew his whistle. "Point for Team Girl Power!"

"WHAT?!" Eva attempted to get up, but to no avail.

"Chef! I think Eva may need medical attention." Chris spoke into his walkie talkie.

"What?! No! I'm fine!" Despite Eva's protests, Chef Hatchet lifted her onto a gurney and wheeled her out of the court. "Get me off this thing!"

"Well, let's hope that blows over." Chris frowned. "I'd hate to get any more lawsuits. Anyway, the next fight will be between Lightning Squad and Team Girl Power. Ordinarily, I'd turn on the randomizer, but I get the feeling we all want the same fight." Chris chuckled. "LeShawna, Jo, are you ready to bring it?"

"Bring it on, sister!" Jo smiled cockily.

"Ooh, you are going to _get _it!" LeShawna rolled up her sleeve.

The two of them made their ways onto the court and got ready to settle the score.

"This is gonna be good." Chris smiled evilly before blowing the whistle to start the fight.

The two girls ran towards each other to start the fight. Jo delivered a quick jab to LeShawna's cheek, as LeShawna retaliated with a right hook straight to Jo's chin.

They kept trading blows to each other as Chris began eating popcorn from a bag he procured from out of nowhere, a big, gleaming smile of pure ecstasy on his face.

Just when it looked like one of them got the advantage, the other girl delivered an equally powerful punch. The battle was about as fair as things could get.

Suddenly, Jo broke the monotony by giving LeShawna and powerful punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Jo then proceeded to kick LeShawna in the shin, knocking her over, and faked a punch, causing LeShawna to flinch. Jo took this opportunity to pin LeShawna down.

"One! Two! Three!" Chris blew the whistle. "That's it! Lightning Squad wins the reward!"

"Sha-YEAH!" Lightning cheered.

When LeShawna opened her eyes, she saw Jo smirking condescendingly at her.

"Looks like I came out on top. As usual." Jo gloated as she let go of LeShawna. "You'd better get used to this, sister, because this is the kind of thing that's going to haunt you in this game." Jo laughed as she returned to the bleachers.

"Alright, it's time for our final match!' Chris announced. "Team Losers and Team Cody, neither of you have won a fight yet, so whichever team loses this fight will be the ultimate losers. In other words, you'll be fighting for Invincibility!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Even though no one on our team has much skill in the athletic department, I was confident in our chances." Harold explained. "After all, Eva was off in the medical tent, and that only left Alejandro as any sort of threat. With a three-fourths chance of not having to face Al, things were looking pretty good for us."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Chris set the randomizer up again to determine the fighters in the final match of the challenge. This time he decided to make it as "suspenseful" as he could by having the computer select them as slowly as possible. He pressed a button to reveal the first fighter.

Owen.

Owen looked nervous, but he made his way onto the court anyway. Once he did, Chris pressed a second button on the remote to reveal his opponent.

Sierra.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"If I had to pick one member of Team Cody to _not_ fight, it would probably be Sierra." Owen sheepishly admitted. "I've seen what she can do to people who make her mad, and it isn't pretty."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Al, you'd better keep track of Cody." Sierra told Alejandro.

Al winced. "Sure."

Sierra made her way to the court. She and Owen stared each other down, in a scene reminiscent of a Wild West movie. In fact, Harold and Ezekiel were whistling some fitting music in the background.

"Aaaaaaand…" Chris paused before blowing the whistle.

Sierra began punching Owen in the gut, but to no avail.

"Sierra! Where's all that strength you had before?" Alejandro called.

"_He_ isn't trying to steal Cody from me!" Sierra called back. "Plus, just look at him!"

"Ha! I knew my gut would come in handy!" Owen patted his fat stomach.

"Come on, Sierra! Hit him where it hurts!" Chris called.

"Hey!" Owen complained. "Don't encourage her to-" Before Owen could finish, Sierra, had kicked him in the nads, causing him to fall over. Unfortunately for Sierra, he had fallen on top of her.

"One! Two! Three!" Chris blew his whistle. "That's it! Game set! Team Losers win Invincibility!"

"What?! You're going to count that?!" Alejandro protested.

"Why not? He was able to keep her grounded for three seconds." Chris shrugged. Alejandro leered at him. "What? Don't be angry at _me_ just because _you_ broke _your_ winning streak."

"I didn't even get to participate!"

"Oh yeah. Welp, that's _your_ problem, not mine." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, it's time for dinner. Lightning Squad, get prepared for some tasty ramen courtesy of Chef Hatchet."

B, Jo, and Lightning all glanced nervously at each other.

Warp to the mess hall.

Chef served each member of Lightning Squad a nice, steaming bowl of ramen. Lightning took a nice whiff of it.

"Hey! This actually smells _good_." Lightning took a bite. "Sha-licious!" Lightning began to dig in.

Jo and B looked at each other, shrugged, and began to eat as well.

"I'm impressed, Chef." Jo complimented.

"Hey, I ain't a Chef for nothing." Chef told her. "I just don't try to cook because I don't like any of you."

Warp to the dinner line. Alejandro was standing behind Dawn.

"Psst. Dawn. Meet me by the cave after dinner." Al whispered.

"Okay." Dawn whispered back as Chef, now behind the counter, served her some slop.

Warp to Team Cody's table. Al, Cody, Sierra, and Dawn were all eating their slop.

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging noise from the door. Eva had kicked open the door, and came walking in with crutches and a cast around her leg.

"Hey, gang, Eva's back!" Chris announced.

"Do you need any help, Eva?" Alejandro asked.

"Shut it! I'm fine!" Eva retorted. "I just fractured it. It's no big deal!" Eva limped over to her team's dinner table.

"Then what's with the crutches?" Jo raised a condescending eyebrow.

"You know what?!" Eva threatened Jo with one of her crutches, until B stepped in between them and broke up the confrontation. He pointed Eva back to her table.

"I'm gonna kill you." Eva muttered to Jo as she returned to her table.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Jo was laughing uncontrollably at Eva's threat.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the forest. Dawn had met up with Alejandro in front of the cave.

"Okay, Dawn, I want you to tell me why Dakota went home last night and not LeShawna." Alejandro confronted.

"Oh, well, I spoke to Lindsay about voting for LeShawna, and she said she would." Dawn lied in a rather convincing fashion.

"Really? Because Cody said that Lindsay said she _wouldn't _vote for LeShawna." Alejandro smiled. "It looks like one of you is lying to me. Now, I'm going to give you a test, to prove you're not lying. Vote for Cody tonight."

"What?!" Dawn gasped.

"He's clearly not loyal to the alliance. If we vote him off now, I'll add Eva to the alliance. In fact, I'll go tell Eva right now. We're voting for Cody tonight." Alejandro walked away. "Don't fail me." He pointed to Dawn.

Warp to the bonfire. Cody, Sierra, Eva, Alejandro, and Dawn all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chris stood beside the fire, holding a platter with four marshmallows on it.

"Team Cody, welcome to the Bonfire Ceremony." Chris said. "I have four marshmallows with me. If you receive a marshmallow, then you are safe, and will live another day on Camp Wawanakwa. But if you don't receive a marshmallow, then you must ride the Hurl of Shame all the way to Playa Des Losers. Got that? The first marshmallow goes to… Alejandro."

"Gracias." Al smiled as he took his marshmallow.

"…Sierra." Chris called.

Sierra dragged Cody by the collar while she took her marshmallow.

"…Dawn." Chris called.

Dawn nervously picked up her marshmallow, noticing Cody in the bottom two, next to Eva.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Cody." Chris finally announced.

"Whew!" Cody wiped the sweat off his brow as he gratefully took his marshmallow.

Meanwhile, Dawn could feel the glare Alejandro was giving her.

"WHAT?!" Eva roared. "Come on! I told you this was no big deal! Watch!" Eva threw her crutches into the water as she stood up and limped over to the Hurl of Shame.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, Eva?" Chris asked.

"You're making a mistake! You need meeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!"

"And with that, we're down to twelve." Chris smiled as he watched Eva soar across the horizon. "Tune in next week to see the next dramatic hurling on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"


	9. Camper Fi

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Everybody was kung-fu fighting! Well, that or being chased around the arena, but either way, there was violence, and that's all that matters. It was revealed that Cody and Dawn were only using Alejandro's alliance as a means to get rid of him, and Alejandro started getting suspicious. Jo and LeShawna were finally able to duke it out in the challenge, and Jo proved her hand-to-hand superiority, crushing LeShawna's spirits. Afraid of the possibility of a mutiny, Alejandro instructed Dawn and Eva to vote for Cody, but in the end, Eva's injury during the challenge cost her the game, as well as thousands in medical bills. Will Alejandro discover Cody and Dawn's plan? Will LeShawna ever get her revenge on Jo? The answers to all these questions, probably not answered, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the mess hall, where the remaining campers are eating breakfast.

Alejandro was glaring angrily at Dawn, who was eating her food warily.

Meanwhile, Team Losers was having some conversation of their own.

"Ya know who I miss?" Owen asked. "Staci."

"She's gone Owen. There's nothing you can do." Harold told him.

"Hey, what happened to you and LeShawna, eh?" Ezekiel asked him.

"We decided to spend some time apart." Harold replied matter-of-factly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Harold was sobbing. "LeShawna! How I miss your womanly curves and smoldering eyes!" Harold continued crying.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"What about you, Zeke? Who do _you_ like on the island?" Owen grinned.

"No one, eh." Zeke replied.

"Come on, there has to be _someone_." Owen nudged Ezekiel. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't spoil."

"I told you, I don't like anyone, eh." Ezekiel tried explaining. "Tell 'im, Harold." Ezekiel turned to find Harold gazing lustfully at LeShawna.

"It's cool, dude. You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Owen told Ezekiel before belching loudly.

Ezekiel sighed and threw his arms up before slamming his head against the table.

"Okay, maggots! Listen up!" Chef walked into the mess hall donning his outfit he wears for military-themed challenges. "Chris got tired of lookin' at your ugly faces, so he put _me_ in charge of the game for the day! Anything I say goes! Ya got that?!"

Lindsay gulped audibly.

"Okay, listen up, 'cause this part's important! The teams as you know them are no more!"

"You mean we're finally merging teams?" Sierra asked.

"YOU DID NOT LET ME FINISH!" Chef yelled through a megaphone. "As… I was saying… The four teams we have will be smooshed into two. Team Cody and Team Girl Power, stand on that side of the mess hall!" Chef pointed to his left, and Alejandro, Cody, LeShawna, Dawn, Sierra, and Lindsay stood there. "Y'all are now the Screaming Generals!" Chef handed LeShawna a green flag with a star emblem.

"Ooh! Can we be the Screaming _Admirals_?" Lindsay asked.

"NO!" Chef yelled. "Now, Team Losers and Lightning Squad, y'all are now the Killer Colonels!" Chef handed Jo a red flag with an eagle emblem as she, Lightning, and B joined up with Harold, Owen, and Ezekiel.

"Are you sure Chris will be okay with this?" Dawn asked.

Flashback to when Chris told Chef to take over the challenge. Chris is at his lodge in Playa Des Losers, getting a back massage from an intern as he is talking to Chef on the phone.

"Yeah, dude, go ahead, go run the challenge." Chris told Chef. "Do whatever you want with them. As long as it can't be used against us in court. It's bad enough that Courtney got eliminated 'unfairly' a second time." Chris hung up his phone. "OWW! That is a sensitive spot dude!" Chris dialed another number on his phone. "Yeah, can I get a new intern? I just fired Billy."

The intern stopped massaging Chris and walked away with a dejected look on his face.

Return to the present.

"Chris said I could do whatever I wanted with you." Chef grinned. "Now SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET TO THE DANG CHALLENGE!" Chef set his megaphone down. "For part one of the challenge, y'all be doin' a relay race around camp! Each team will have one camper placed in the mess hall, the amphitheater, the boathouse, the dodgeball court, the totem pole, and Mt. Looming Tragedy! The campers in the mess hall will start with their team's flag, and must pass it to their teammate at the amphitheater. This pattern will continue until the camper at Mt. Looming Tragedy gets the flag. That camper must climb to the top of the mountain. The team whose flag gets posted at the peak of the mountain first wins part one of the challenge. DO YOU MAGGOTS THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THAT?!"

"Yes, sir!" the campers saluted.

Flash Forward to when all the campers are situated in their areas for the relay race. Ezekiel and Lindsay were in the mess hall, flags in hand, standing behind a starting line.

Chef blew an air horn, signaling the two of them to go, and the two of them took off.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I knew I had this one in the bag, yo." Zeke bragged. "I mean, no offense to Lindsay or anything, but I knew just by lookin' at her that I was faster, eh."

Flash Back to the first challenge.

"…and in the American measure system, it would be two mi-" Harold was trying to explain how big the island was when he tripped on Ezekiel.

"Hey! Watch it, Holmes." Ezekiel said.

"Zeke?" Harold asked.

"What the heck are you doin' on the ground like that?" LeShawna asked.

"I, uh, was tripped." Ezekiel lied.

"Poor thing. We have to help him." Beth said.

"Well_ I _ain't carrying him." LeShawna said.

"Ooh! I could try!" Lindsay lifted Ezekiel up like it was nothing. "Wow. He weighs, like, nothing."

"That's great, now let's go!" LeShawna coaxed them as they kept running.

Return to the present.

"…That never happened, eh." Zeke folded his arms looked away from the camera.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the amphitheater, where Owen and LeShawna were waiting. Lindsay was the first one to make it.

"Yes!" LeShawna exclaimed as she took the flag from Lindsay. "See you boys at the finish line!" she called to Owen as she ran towards the boathouse.

"Aw come on!" Owen exclaimed.

Zeke finally made it to the amphitheater, panting heavily and slouching as he ran.

"Where were you, man?" Owen asked.

Ezekiel collapsed on the ground as he held the flag up for Owen to take.

"Ohhhh, _I_ see." Owen glanced at Lindsay as he took the flag. "You thought you could hide it from me, but nothing gets past my-"

"Just go already, eh!" Zeke yelled.

"Okay, I'll give you two some privacy." Owen winked as he ran for the boathouse.

"What was he talking about?" Lindsay asked.

"N-nothing, eh!" Zeke got all defensive as he stood up.

Warp to the boathouse, where Dawn and Harold were waiting.

"I mean, she's the love of my life!" Harold was telling his tale of woe to Dawn. "Surely you understand what I'm going through!"

"Well, I can't say I've ever been in love before, but I can sense all sorts of emotion in your aura." Dawn told him. "Why don't you just tell LeShawna how you feel?"

"I've tried, but she just shoots me down." Harold explained. "Besides, _she_ broke up with _me_! If we're going to get back together, _she'd_ have to make the first move. That's just basic relationship etiquette."

"Yes! I made it!" LeShawna called as she ran up to the boathouse. Harold froze when he heard LeShawna's voice.

Dawn took the Generals' flag from LeShawna and ran for the dodgeball court.

"Yeah, that's how we roll." LeShawna bragged to herself. She turned and noticed Harold, still frozen. "Whatsup, Harold, baby? How you doin'?" Harold fell on his face, while LeShawna raised an eyebrow at Harold.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Harold's acting kinda funny, and not in the way he normally does." LeShawna pondered. "I don't wanna intrude, but _somethin'_ is goin' on in that boy's mind."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Owen finally jogged up to the boathouse. "Harold! Dude! I have the-" Before Owen could finish, Harold grabbed the flag and ran away at roadrunner-like speeds.

"Hahaha! You rock, dude!" Owen called.

Warp to the dodgeball court, where Sierra and B waited for their teammates.

"I don't know, I think he likes me." Sierra told B. "I mean, he doesn't show it, but come on! How could he _not_ like me?"

Suddenly, Harold ran up to them and handed B his team flag. B hi-fived Harold and ran for the totem pole.

"Wow, Harold!" Sierra exclaimed. "Usually you only run that fast if Duncan or LeShawna are involved."

"LeShawna…" Harold panted as he fell on his knees. "LESHAWNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled to the sky.

"Wow." Sierra picked her ear. "Sounds serious."

"It _is_ serious." Harold grabbed Sierra by the shoulders and shook her. "I think I may be in love with LeShawna!"

"Awwwww. That is so SWEET!" Sierra gushed.

"It's _not_ sweet!" Harold informed her. "I can't face LeShawna after _she_ broke up with me!"

"Fear not, brave Harold." Sierra patted Harold on the head. "I'll talk to her."

"No! That's the last thing I want!"

Dawn finally caught up to Harold, holding the Screaming Generals' flag.

"You can tell me how it goes later." Sierra told Harold as she took the flag from Dawn and ran for the totem pole.

Warp to the totem pole, where Cody and Lightning were waiting.

B and Sierra arrived at roughly the same time, despite B's head start.

"Cody!" Sierra ran towards her friend and hugged him.

"Sierra! The flag!" Cody tried telling her.

"Sha-thanks, bro." Lightning told B as he took the Killer Colonels' flag.

"Oh! Right!" Sierra let go of Cody and gave him the flag. "I miss you!" she called to him.

Warp back to Owen and LeShawna.

"Yeah, our whole team's pretty lovesick." Owen was telling LeShawna. "Well, the Team Losers part of the team anyway."

"You don't say…" LeShawna said in a disinterested tone.

"Yeah. Ezekiel won't tell me what's going on in his head, but I still kinda miss Staci. And Harold still likes-" Owen quickly caught himself.

"Harold likes…?" LeShawna became interested once Harold's name was brought up.

"Uh, I probably shouldn't be talking about this. How's Lindsay doing? Have you lost weight?"

"Oh, no! You are _going _to finish that thought." LeShawna smiled.

"Am I? Because I don't really want to betray Harold's trust."

LeShawna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay! Okay!" Owen got on his knees and started crying. "Harold still really _really_ likes you! I wasn't supposed to tell you but it's true! J.D. Salinger, it's all true!"

"I knew it." LeShawna smiled. She patted Owen on the back. "Thanks, O. You're a good friend."

Owen cried loudly.

Warp to Mt. Looming Tragedy, where Jo and Alejandro were waiting.

"Sha-Lightning has returned!" Lightning announced. "Here ya go, dude!" Lightning handed Jo the flag.

"All right!" Jo cheered as she started climbing the mountain.

Alejandro checked his watch. When he looked up, he saw Cody with the flag.

"Here ya go, Al." Cody handed Al the flag.

Al winced. "Thank you Cody. And for the record, I forgive you."

"What…?" Cody seemed confused.

"I'll tell you about it later, but for now, just let that sink in."

"…Huh…?"

"I'll explain later." Alejandro told Cody as he started climbing the mountain.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"With this new formation of two teams, I'm lucky enough to get LeShawna on my team." Alejandro explained. "Thanks to this, I can directly vote off a major threat instead of having my idiot alliance do it for me."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Despite Jo's head start, Alejandro had caught up to her, and they were about neck-and-neck.

"Don't even try it, Al." Jo taunted. "I've conquered this mountain before."

Al did not respond because he decided to put the flag in his teeth, as opposed to Jo, who was holding onto it with one hand. This also gave him a lot more mobility, causing him to climb faster than Jo and to the top first. He posted his flag in the hole Chef had already drilled, and two confetti guns blew confetti on him from out of nowhere. He smirked at Jo, who threw her flag at Alejandro. Al dodged the flag, and Jo lost her grip on the mountain and fell off.

Warp to the boathouse. All twelve campers are standing opposite of Chef.

"Alright, maggots, listen up!" Chef rallied. "The Screaming Generals won the first half of the challenge, so I'm gonna give them a nice advantage in the second half." Chef chuckled.

"Which is…?" LeShawna asked.

"Capture the Flag!" Chef announced.

"Huh. That doesn't seem so bad." Owen admitted.

"Ohh, but it is. Heheheh." Chef rubbed his hands together. "For you see, this is no _oridinary_ game of Capture the Flag."

"What makes it so special then?" Jo asked.

"You'll be using these." Chef pulled out two guns: one bright green, the other dark orange. The campers gasped. "After all, it wouldn't be warfare without some guns, now would it?"

"Well, before the invention of firearms, most armies uses swords and-" Harold corrected Chef until Chef shot him in the leg with the green gun, causing a red liquid to get all over his pants.

"Augh!" Harold grabbed his leg. The other campers looked at Chef in horror.

"Don't worry; it's only paint." Chef told the campers. "Killer Colonels, since y'all lost part one of the challenge, you'll be using these to defend your flag." Chef tossed bright green paintball guns to the Killer Colonels. "Screaming Generals, since y'all, won', y'all get _these_." Chef tossed each of them a dark orange gun. "Those are tranquilizer guns. The first team to bring their opponent's flag to their base will win invincibility.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Needless to say, our chances were looking pretty good." Alejandro bragged. "Heck, General is a rank _above_ Colonel." Al kicked back and folded his arms behind his head. "It's like we were _meant_ to win."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the Generals' base, located in the woods.

"Okay, team, listen up!" Lindsay walked up to them with her admiral outfit on. "Admiral Lindsay, her Hotness, decrees that we come up with a plan!"

"Tell me you aren't serious." LeShawna put her hands on her hips.

"I'm _dead_ serious!" Lindsay cried. "If we don't have a plan, how are we supposed to win?"

"If I may, Admiral." Alejandro raised his hand. "Clearly, we have the upper hand here, so we needn't come up with something too complicated. I suggest that four of us spread out and try to pick off the Colonels one by one, while the other two stay here and defend our flag."

"That's a great idea that I came up with!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Okay, guys, Admiral Lindsay, her Hotness, decrees that LeShawna, Cody, Sierra, and whatever her name is, to go and get that flag!"

The four campers that Lindsay had just named glared at Lindsay.

"Well, you heard the Admiral." Alejandro smiled.

"With all due respect, Al, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sierra asked. "You saw how Admiral Lindsay led her team to defeat in Episode 11 of Total Drama Action!"

"Well, with all due respect to Beth, the Admiral has a better advisor this time around." Alejandro told them.

Cody, Dawn, Sierra, and LeShawna glared at Alejandro.

"Well? I'm _waiting_!" Lindsay ordered her team.

The four of them sighed and left to carry out what Lindsay claimed to be her plan.

Warp to the Colonels' base, located on the other side of the woods.

"Okay… so… what's the plan?" Owen asked.

"Well, since they have tranquilizers, they only need to shoot us once to incapacitate us." Harold explained. "Furthermore, even if we shoot them with our guns, that'll only give our positions away. Therefore I think that we should attempt to distract the campers defending the Generals' flag by shooting at them from one direction, then steal the flag while their backs are turned."

"I have a better idea." Jo announced. "Why don't we just distract them by having Team Losers shoot at them, then have Lightning Squad take the flag while they're blasting Team Losers?"

"That's essentially what _I_ just said!" Harold told her.

"Really? I wasn't paying attention because I don't speak dork!" Jo yelled at him.

"Hey! Don't let LeShawna drive a wedge between us!" Harold told her.

"What does LeShawna have to do with any of this?!"

"Harold and LeShawna used to date." Owen told her. "In fact, he's still kinda in love with her."

"Owen!" Harold scolded.

"What? I thought it was already kinda obvious." Owen cowered. "I already told LeShawna."

"You _what?!_" Harold gasped.

"Hey, I thought there were six of us, eh." Ezekiel pointed out.

"There are." Jo told him. She then got a good look at the team. "Hey! Where's Jockstrap?"

Suddenly, Lightning's screams could be heard nearby, as he ran up to his team.

"Lightning! Where were you?!" Jo yelled.

"Sha…sha…" Lightning panted.

"Spit it out, man!" Jo struck Lightning across the face.

"I went to take the flag like Chef told us!" Lightning admitted.

"Well, that explains where he went, but why was he screaming?" Harold asked. Seconds later, a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck, and he passed out. The rest of the Colonels turned their heads to see Cody, Dawn, Sierra, and LeShawna, cocking their tranquilizer guns.

"Mommy…" Owen squeaked before the Generals unloaded their ammo on the Colonels.

Flash Forward to when all the Colonels had come to. They, along with the Generals and Chef, were standing in front of the boathouse.

"You soldiers fought a good war today." Chef told them. "Ah, who am I kidding? That was the worst display of combat I have ever seen. However, as is the case in every war, there emerged a winner: the Screaming Generals."

The Screaming Generals cheered.

"Killer Colonels…" Chef cleared his throat. "YOU ARE THE SORRIEST EXCUSES FOR SOLDIERS I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON! MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT TONIGHT! Where _I'll_ be deciding who goes home." Chef grinned.

The Killer Colonels all bore worried looks, even Jo and B.

Warp to the bonfire. Harold, Jo, Ezekiel, Lightning, Owen, and B all sat on a tree stump by the fire, each with a stick in hand. Chef stood beside the fire, holding a platter with five marshmallows on it.

"Alright. Here we are. Killer Colonels." Chef paced back and forth. "Can't say I'm surprised, really. I could tell just by lookin' at ya that y'all were destined for failure. Whatever! Y'all know how this works!" Chef tossed the first marshmallow to Jo.

"Thank you, sir." Jo stood up and saluted.

"SIDDOWN!" Chef yelled as he tossed a marshmallow to B, who gave a thankful thumbs-up in return.

Chef tossed the next marshmallow to Ezekiel.

"Sweet, eh." Ezekiel commented.

"I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD SPEAK!" Chef retaliated. "Ahem. Anyway… I had a hard time picking between the three of ya." Chef told Harold, Lightning, and Owen. "Harold… on one hand, y'all were a good tactician, on the other hand, y'all are submissive, not to mention love on the battlefield never bodes well."

Harold blushed in embarrassment.

"Lightning…" Chef started. "Y'all are definitely well-equipped for battle, and I admire your moxie."

Lightning smiled arrogantly.

"However… Y'ALL NEED TO LEARN TO LISTEN TO YOUR COMMANDER! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Sha-totally!" Lightning whimpered.

"Finally… Owen…" Chef shook his head. "Y'all respect those in authority. I admire that."

"Thank you sir…" Owen chuckled nervously.

"Despite all this, y'all are TERRIBLE at not shuttin' up! Y'all are droppin' your comrades' secrets as fast as y'all are gainin' weight!" In spite of what he said, however, Chef tossed a marshmallow to Owen anyway.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Owen kissed his marshmallow.

Chef glared at Lightning and Harold, both of whom were evidently nervous.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef tossed the final marshmallow to Harold.

"Sha-scuse me?" Lightning asked. "What happened to love on the battlefield, dude?"

Chef picked Lightning up by the shirt. "A POWERFUL TOOL THAT DOES NOT DO AS IT'S TOLD MIGHT AS WELL BE BROKEN!"

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, soldier?" Chef asked. Before Lightning could say anything, however, Chef hurled him anyway. Chef pulled out a walkie-talkie. "MacLean? This is Hatchet. We got an egocentric jock flyin' your way." Chef just stood there.

"Ahem," the cameraman alerted Chef.

"Oh, yeah." Chef cleared his throat. "Who will survive the next challenge? Who will not? Y'all better watch the next episode! Otherwise, you ain't EVER findin' out! Ya got that?!"


	10. Paintball Deer Sequel

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "I decided to take a day off and let Chef Hatchet run the game. Needless to say, things got pretty scary pretty quickly when Chef decided to squish the four teams into two: Team Cody and Team Girl Power came together to form the Screaming Generals, while Team Losers and Lightning Squad became the Killer Colonels. Owen decided to spill the beans to LeShawna that Harold still has a massive crush on her, embarrassing the redhead big-time. In the end, the Killer Colonels took the hit, and when Chef announced that _he'd_ be voting the next camper off, tension grew faster than Chef's armpit hair. Between Harold's crush on LeShawna holding him back and Lightning's ignorant recklessness, it was Lightning who was deemed too much of a liability to stay in the game any longer. How will the new teams affect the game? Who will be the next camper to go? Find out tonight, in the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, right here, on… Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Ezekiel was sitting on the steps on the porch of his cabin, whittling away at a stick, while whistling the Total Drama theme song.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was walking alone through the campground, when she noticed Ezekiel. She gasped loudly with an overjoyed expression on her face. "TYLER?"! She ran up to Zeke and hugged him, thankfully managing to avoid the knife he was holding. "Tyler! Where were you? I missed you so so so much."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I dunno, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "I guess she thinks I'm Tyler now." Ezekiel groaned loudly. "This sucks. Now Owen's never gonna get off my back, eh!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm sooooo glad Tyler's back in the game!" Lindsay exclaimed. "We have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Lindsay would not let go of Ezekiel, squeezing him on a level previously only known to Sierra and Cody. Just then, Owen and Harold walked up to them.

"Oohoohoo! Zeke, you sly dog, you!" Owen teased.

"Didn't know you had it in ya." Harold told him.

"I don't have _anything_, eh." Ezekiel rebutted. "She thinks I'm Tyler."

"Tyler, are these two bothering you?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Hey! You two better leave my Tyler alone, or I'm going to really hurt you! You understand?" Lindsay yelled.

Harold and Owen looked at each other for a second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave _Tyler_ alone." Owen laughed.

"You kids be good," Harold mocked as he and Owen walked away.

"You see, Tyler, you have nothing to worry about." Lindsay said as she resumed hugging Ezekiel.

Warp to right outside the forest. Chris and all the campers were meeting up, and Chris had a white sheet covering something.

"Okay, campers, listen up!" Chris announced. "It's time for our next challenge." Chris dramatically pulled the white sheet to reveal a rack of paintball guns.

"Hey! We just had a challenge with paintball guns!" Jo pointed out with an annoyed tone.

"True… but, hey, cut me some slack. Coming up with challenges isn't as easy as it looks, ya know." Chris told her. "Anyway, it's time for the return of another TDI favorite: the Paintball Deer Hunt!"

Cody's eyes widened.

"Yes, Cody, _that_ Paintball Deer Hunt." Chris assured him. "Now, I'm sure you all know the rules, but just in case: Each team will have hunters and deer. It's the hunters' job to seek out the enemy deer and blast 'em with paint." Chris shot Ezekiel to demonstrate.

"Ow! No fair, eh!" Zeke scolded.

"Zip it." Chris grinned at him. "Anyway… the team who has the least amount of paint on their hides by the end of the challenge wins invincibility. The losing team will have to vote somebody out of the game."

"So, just to clarify, we _are_ keeping the teams Chef gave us?" Alejandro asked.

"Yup. I like the idea of former rivals bonding together to defeat a common enemy. It makes ratings." Chris explained. "Now, the hunters will be wearing camo caps to distinguish themselves from the deer, who will be wearing antlers, red noses, and fluffy white tails." Chris stuffed an antler headband on Jo. "You have five minutes to spread out before the challenge starts. Once you hear that air horn, be prepared to _bring it_!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I… kinda botched the last Paintball Deer Hunt…" Cody chuckled awkwardly. "Hopefully I won't get stuck as a deer this time."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to a remote part of the forest.

"This sucks." Cody said to the other deer on his team, Alejandro and Dawn. All three of them were walking in a line through the forest.

"On the contrary, Cody, this gives us a perfect opportunity for strategy." Alejandro told him. "Which is good news, because now that we have LeShawna on our team, voting her out will be twice as easy."

"What did you have in mind?" Dawn asked.

"It's elementary, really." Alejandro shrugged. "All we need to do is lose the challenge and get four votes for LeShawna."

"You're not suggesting we throw the challenge?" Cody asked.

"SHHH!" Alejandro shushed Cody. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Cody gave an awkward smile.

"_Yes_, I'm suggesting we throw the challenge." Alejandro repeated. "The merge is probably closer than you think, and I don't want to risk going against LeShawna when she has the numbers on her side."

"Isn't that risky?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Alejandro told her. "But since when does risk worry me?"

Cody and Dawn glanced at each other nervously.

"By the way, Cody, how _did_ you manage to get Sierra to leave you alone?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, it's actually a funny story." Cody chuckled.

"Hi." Sierra said. She was walking behind Cody the entire time, despite being a hunter.

"Sierra!" Al exclaimed through his teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _I'm_ not going to leave Cody alone with Dawn." Sierra insisted.

Alejandro facepalmed.

"Hey, does this mean we're in an alliance?" Sierra asked.

Al smiled. "Sure."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"No." Al said flatly.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Ezekiel, B, and Jo.

"I can't believe Chris stuck us as deer!" Jo pouted.

B looked at her with an expression that said "Really?"

"Okay, I can believe it. I just don't want to." Jo crossed her arms.

"Chris totally should've made me a hunter, yo. I could bag us all those Generals," Zeke bragged.

"Who said you could follow us?" Jo asked.

"I was just goin' with the other deer, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Well, don't," Jo told him as she and B left him.

Warp to Owen and Harold.

"Dude, how sweet is it that we get to be hunters?" Owen asked.

"I know! I can finally unleash my wicked paintball skills." Harold fist-pumped.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I once spent an entire summer at Paintball Steve's Shooting Camp," Harold explained. "I can accurately hit a moving target from five hundred meters away. It's an indispensable skill."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

An air horn sounded from outside the forest.

"Now… to find our prey," Owen smirked as he readied his gun. He and Harold hi-fived and split up to find enemy deer.

Warp to Lindsay and LeShawna.

"Well, there's the signal," LeShawna observed the air horn. "Hey, aren't we missing another hunter?" She and Lindsay looked around. "Well, if you see her, tell her not to get too far away from us."

"Okay!" Lindsay happily saluted as she and LeShawna split up.

Lindsay walked alone through the forest looking for Colonel deer, when she spotted Ezekiel walking casually by himself.

"Ooh! Hi! Hi Tyler! Hi!" Lindsay jumped up and down and waved.

"Crap!" Ezekiel muttered as he ran away from Lindsay.

"Wait! Tyler, come back!" Lindsay called as she chased him.

Warp to Alejandro, Cody, Dawn, and Sierra.

"So, what's the plan again?" Sierra asked.

"Well, we're throwing the challenge in order to vote LeShawna out." Alejandro reminded her. "Meaning you're going to blast the three of us with that paintball gun of yours."

"Exqueeze me?" Cody asked.

"Won't everyone notice that we'll be covered in our own paint?" Dawn asked.

"I considered that, and the only people who would care are LeShawna and Lindsay." Alejandro explained. "I doubt Lindsay will notice, and even if LeShawna notices, we're voting her out, remember?"

"Okay… but I'm not going to be the one to shoot Cody." Sierra insisted.

"Fair enough." Alejandro shrugged as he walked in front of Sierra. "You can get me and Dawn first. Al spread his arms out to signal that he was ready. "Fire at will." Al smirked.

Warp to Jo and B, who were walking in the forest.

"I still think it's unfair that Chef lumped us with the losers," Jo vented. "Especially since they have the odds on their side now that Jockstrap is gone." Jo turned around. "It's just you and me, Silent Treatment, and I intend to go to the end. If that means forming an alliance with you, then so be it. What do you say?"

B thought about it, and then nodded his head.

"Alright! This game is as good as ours!" Jo boasted. Suddenly, Jo got shot in the back of the head with a paintball. "Agh! Hey! Who shot that?"

"Ooowee! It's about time!" LeShawna yelled as she walked up to Jo. She shot Jo in the ankle. "How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot, huh?"

"Hey! No fair! I'm unarmed!" Jo pointed out.

LeShawna shot her in the shoulder. "That's the point of the challenge, you no-good, name-callin', self-satisfied little… Oh, that is_ it_!" LeShawna opened fire on Jo, managing to hit her three more times before she ran away.

B glanced at LeShawna.

"You have ten seconds." LeShawna told B. B pointed at her with a smile and ran in the opposite direction.

Warp to Owen.

"The hunter is on the move as he searches for his next big catch…" Owen narrated. "The thrill of anticipation only whets his appetite even more. The hunter knows that today… is his day…"

"Tyler! Wait up!" a voice called from nearby. Owen, not wanting to be seen, hid in a nearby bush.

Ezekiel ran up next to the bush and started panting.

"Tyler!" Lindsay called as she ran up to him. "How come you keep running away from me? Do… do you not like me anymore…?" Lindsay's eyes filled with tears.

"It's not like that, it's…" Ezekiel sighed. "Look, Lindsay, I like you. I just don't like the others pickin' on me for it, eh."

Owen's jaw dropped.

"Awww, that's okay." Lindsay held Ezekiel's hands. "If you don't want me to embarrass you, then I won't." Lindsay sealed the deal with a kiss on the lips.

Owen's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Of course, we can savor all the alone time we have," Lindsay told Zeke with a seductive smirk.

"I like where this is goin', eh." Zeke smiled as he and Lindsay began to make out.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Owen just sat there with his mouth agape.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Harold, who was searching the forest for General deer.

Harold heard the fire of a paintball gun nearby, so he moved closer to investigate. He saw Sierra pumping paint, if you will, into Alejandro.

"That should do it." Alejandro smirked, dripping with paint. "Dawn, your turn."

Dawn winced at Alejandro. "I'd rather not…"

"Look, you want LeShawna out of the game, right?" Alejandro asked. Harold's interest was officially piqued.

"I guess…" Dawn admitted.

"Then we _need_ to throw the challenge." Alejandro reminded.

"That won't be necessary." Harold announced as he approached with an angry frown.

"Ah, Harold, excellent timing," Alejandro greeted. "Please, do your worst." Alejandro seemed rather calm compared to the frightened expressions of his teammates.

"Believe me…" Harold cocked his gun. "I intend to."

Warp to Jo and B, who are hiding in the forest cave.

"I can't believe I got chased off by LeShawna!" Jo yelled. "That girl is going to _get it_!"

Suddenly, the two of them heard feedback from a microphone.

"Attention campers, the Paintball Deer Hunt is officially over!" Chris announced on the PA system. "Return to the main grounds immediately for evaluation. MacLean… out!"

Warp to the main grounds, where Chris and all campers are.

Chris glanced back and forth at the teams. The Killer Colonels had a moderate amount of paint on them, between Chris shooting Ezekiel at the beginning of the challenge and Jo's occasional splotch of paint from her encounter with LeShawna.

The Screaming Generals were practically soaked in paint. Alejandro, Cody, Dawn, and Sierra were all dripping with paint.

"Aw, who needs the pointless suspense?" Chris shrugged. "I think the winners are obvious: the Killer Colonels!"

"Sweet!" "Aw! Yeah!" Harold and Owen exclaimed as they air hi-fived.

"As for the Screaming Generals, it looks like you guys actually _fell_ in a vat of paint, which, while hilarious, isn't going to save you from elimination." Chris told them. "I'll be seeing you at the bonfire tonight."

Flash Forward. LeShawna is about to enter her cabin.

"LeShawnaaaaaa!" Harold yelled as he ran up to LeShawna.

"Harold? What is it, sweetie?" LeShawna asked.

Harold panted loudly, and then took a deep breath. "I overheard Alejandro scheming! He's trying to get you voted out!"

"Excuse me?" LeShawna asked.

"I heard him telling Dawn, Cody, and Sierra to throw the challenge so they could vote you out!"

"Me? Why would they want to vote _me_ out, sugar?"

"How should I know? I was too busy blasting them with paintballs."

"So, you knew they were going to vote me out, but you helped them lose anyway?" LeShawna glared at him.

"No! It isn't like that! I mean… GOSH!" Harold facepalmed. "I didn't mean it, LeShawna! I swear! I only did it because I love you!" Harold quickly paused after he realized what he'd admitted.

"Aw, I love you too, sugar." LeShawna gave Harold a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for telling me about Alejandro." LeShawna smiled as she entered the cabin. Harold's face was bright red as he fainted on the porch.

Inside the cabin, LeShawna found Lindsay putting on makeup.

"Lindsay, we need to talk." LeShawna told her.

"If it's about Tyler, I didn't mean it!" Lindsay shouted desperately. "I just missed him soooo much."

LeShawna seemed confused. "Well, that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. It seems Alejandro is up to his old schemes again."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay scratched her head.

"I _mean_ he's trying to get us voted out! So here's the plan…" LeShawna began to whisper in Lindsay's ear.

Warp to the Arts and Crafts center, where Sierra is using Cody as a model for a painting (against his will of course).

Cody sighed. "Are you almost done?"

"Almost, Cody-bear!" Sierra replied in a sing-songy tone.

"Cody! Sierra!" LeShawna called as she and Lindsay approached them.

"Oh! Hi LeShawna! Hi Lindsay!" Sierra waved.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"Well, a little birdy told me that Alejandro told you two to vote me out tonight." LeShawna reminded them.

"Really?" Lindsay asked. "Because I thought I heard you speaking to _Harold_ earlier."

"Really, girl?" LeShawna put her hands on her hips. "Anyway, I was hoping you two could reconsider voting for me."

"Well, who would we vote for?" Sierra asked.

"Alejandro! Who else?!" LeShawna started getting annoyed.

"What do you think, Codykins?" Sierra asked.

"Hmm…" Cody was seriously considering LeShawna's proposition.

Warp to the bonfire. Cody, LeShawna, Dawn, Lindsay, Alejandro, and Sierra all sat on a tree stump opposite of Chris, who had a platter of five marshmallows in his hand.

"Campers… I only have five marshmallows on my plate tonight." Chris told them. "That means that five of you will get to continue their lives on Camp Wawanakwa. Sadly, one of you will not receive a marshmallow, and will have to ride the Hurl of Shame. And then they can't come back. EVER! The first marshmallow of the night goes to Dawn." Chris tossed Dawn a marshmallow.

"Cody." Chris tossed a marshmallow to Cody.

"Sierra."

"Lindsay."

There was only one marshmallow left on Chris's platter.

"Alejandro. LeShawna. There's only one marshmallow left on my plate. One of you is going to be very unlucky.

Alejandro and LeShawna folded their arms and smirked at each other.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Alejandro." Chris said solemnly as he tossed the final marshmallow to Al.

"Naturally." Al grinned as he popped the marshmallow in his mouth.

LeShawna, on the other hand, was shocked. She turned around to glare at Cody, whose head hung low in shame. Sierra patted him on the back.

"Well, LeShawna, you know what this means." Chris told her. "Time for the Hurl of Shame."

Warp to the Hurl of Shame, with LeShawna in the catapult.

"Any last words, LeShawna?" Chris asked.

"You bet I do." LeShawna folded her arms. "Y'all better watch out for that no-good, backstabbing, cheatin' snake in the grass-"

Before LeShawna could finish, Chris hurled her over the horizon.

"And then there were ten…" Chris remarked. "Who will be the next camper to ride the Hurl of Shame? How will Harold react to the love of his life being kicked out? Will Lindsay ever figure out that Ezekiel isn't actually Tyler? All these questions, and more, will be answered… eventually… on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the guys' cabin. Owen is fast asleep, Harold is reading comic books, and Ezekiel and B are carving things out of wood.

Suddenly, Cody and Alejandro walked into the cabin.

"What a night!" Alejandro stretched before getting into bed.

"Who got voted out, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Not that I care… or anything…"

"LeShawna…" Cody admitted.

Harold dropped his comic book.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, that is it!" Harold yelled. "Alejandro was a nuisance before, but now, he's public enemy number one!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-


	11. Epic Rap Battles of Wawanakwa

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We brought about the return of another TDI classic: the Paintball Deer Hunt. Lindsay started mistaking Ezekiel for her boyfriend Tyler, to which Ezekiel took full advantage. Jo and B formed an alliance of two, which, let's be honest, probably isn't going to get them very far. Alejandro lied to Sierra telling her she could be in his alliance, which certainly helped him in his attempts to vote out LeShawna. Harold found out about Al's plan, and even though he warned LeShawna of the imminent danger, Alejandro's alliance turned out strong, making LeShawna the latest camper to join our ever-growing group of losers. How will Harold react to LeShawna going home? Who is Jo going to pit herself against now that her rival is gone? How will Owen react to the newest pairing of Lindzekiel? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, I know this looks bad." Cody defended himself. "I know I said before that I'd rather be teamed up with LeShawna than Alejandro. That's still true. But…"

Flash Back to before the marshmallow ceremony. Cody and Alejandro are hanging out in the boys' cabin.

"So, Sierra tells me that LeShawna tried getting you to vote for me tonight." Alejandro told Cody.

"She did?!" Cody was shocked.

"Yup. She also told me that you were actually considering her offer."

"Look, Al, that was-"

"I want you to listen to me very carefully." Alejandro told Cody. "If you betray your alliance and vote me out, I will tell Sierra that you and Dawn are officially dating."

Cody gasped. "Come on, Al, that's low, even for you!"

Al winced. "There is nothing that I won't stoop to in order to win." Alejandro frowned. "It's up to you, Cody."

Return to the present.

"I didn't want to vote for LeShawna. But what was I supposed to do? The last thing anyone wants is for Sierra to think I'm dating a different girl."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"It came to my attention that my alliance might not be as loyal as I had previously thought," Alejandro said with arms folded. "So I figured what better way to get them on my side than by force? I told Cody and Dawn that if either of them voted against me, I'd tell Sierra that they were dating. Yup. This game's practically mine right about now."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the boys' cabin. Harold was pacing back and forth.

Owen ran into the cabin. "Dude! You'll never guess what I found out yesterday!"

"Can't talk now. Too busy plotting." Harold held his hand up, not even turning to look at Owen.

"Aren't you taking this whole 'revenge' thing a bit seriously?" Owen asked.

"They voted the most beautiful woman in the world off the island, Owen!" Harold exclaimed. "And there can only be one person to blame."

"…You?"

"Alejandro!" Harold yelled. "If that Judas thinks he can get away with voting the love of my life off the island, he has another thing coming."

"Uh, dude, not that I'm angry or anything, but you voted Staci off the island," Owen reminded him. "How do you think that made _me_ feel?"

"You barely even knew Staci, Owen! GOSH!" Harold stormed out of the cabin.

"So… I take it you _don't_ want to hear about what I saw yesterday..." Owen deducted.

Warp to the Amphitheater. Chris stood on stage while the campers all sat in the peanut gallery.

"Hello, campers, and welcome to your new challenge!" Chris announced. "Today's challenge will be a fun one indeed. I call this one…"

There was a pause.

"EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WAWANAKWAAAAAAA!" Chris yelled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sierra gasped.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Tell me he isn't serious!" Jo ranted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Yes! Finally a true opportunity to showcase my award-winning oeuvre of wicked skills," Harold said raringly.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Here's the deal…" Chris smiled. "Using the randomizer from the kung-fu challenge, I'll assign five pairs to lay the verbal smackdown on each other. You'll have the entire day to come up with a scathing hip-hop number to roast your rival with. Come 8pm, the challenge will begin, and each pair will engage in a rap battle of epic proportions. The rap battle will be judged by myself, former deejay, veejay, and rap legend Grand Master Chef, and the master of all things party, Geoff!"

Chef and Geoff walked up on stage. Chef looked not-too-pleased to be up there, while Geoff, who was covered in lipstick kisses, seemed rather excited.

"'Sup, dudes!" Geoff greeted enthusiastically.

"Best three of five rap battles wins Invincibility! And now… the pairings…" Chris pushed a button on a remote control and the screen, which was off to the left of the stage, started flashing pictures of the ten remaining campers, until Chris pushed the button again, and all ten pairs were chosen. "Alright, so for Round One, we have Owen vs. Cody!"

"Aw, but Cody's my friend." Owen put Cody in a headlock.

"Hey! Hands off of him!" Sierra yelled.

"Sorry…" Owen flinched.

"Round Two will involve Jo facing off with Dawn!" Chris announced.

"Piece of cake," Jo folded her arms confidently.

"Round Three: B vs. Sierra."

Harold, Ezekiel, and Jo all looked at B, who just shrugged.

"Round Four will showcase Harold and Alejandro!"

"Yes!" Harold fist-pumped.

"And Round Five will have Ezekiel and Lindsay…" Chris trailed off. "Well that's anticlimactic."

Ezekiel's face fell.

"You have twelve hours to prepare your rap. Other than that, it's a free day. Good luck, and remember, don't be afraid to play dirty this time! The audience will love you for it!"

Flash Forward to 8pm. Warp to the Amphitheater.

Chris stood on the stage. "Hello, campers, and welcome to…"

Chris paused.

"EPAC WA BADDO OF WAWANAKAAAAAA!"

"…What _was_ that?" Alejandro asked rhetorically.

"OWEEEEEN!" Chris yelled.

"What's going on!?" Owen asked.

"VARSIS!"

Owen and Cody slowly walked on stage with worried looks on their faces.

"CODYYYYYY! BEGIN!"

Owen started the rap battle

"Alright… listen up, this is how it's goin' down/ I'm gonna tell ya why Cody makes me frown/ He's short, he's scrawny, he's awkward, he's weak/ Cody is a total geek"

Cody grabbed the mic from Owen.

"Come on, Owen, that the best you got?/ I thought you could rap but apparently not/ Now I'm gonna give winning a shot/ And don't let all that fat give you a blood clot!

"I'm the one who's winning this game/ When I'm done with you, you won't be the same/ Ain't nobody gon' give you acclaim/ Aw, look at that, ain't that a shame?"

Owen took the mic back.

"Uh… well… Cody's a dork, he smells like… pork…?"

"Booo!" Jo booed at Owen.

"Jo! He's on our team!" Harold reminded him.

"I know. He's just _that_ bad!" Jo remarked.

"I think this rap battle is over," Chris called. "Chef? Geoff? What do you think?" Chris, Chef, and Geoff all wrote names on a whiteboard. "Aaaaand… reveal!" The three of them revealed their choice for the winner: Chris and Chef chose Cody, while Geoff chose Owen.

"Majority says… Cody wins Round One!" Chris announced.

"Sweet!" Cody smiled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I mean, I know I'm a big guy, but Cody didn't have to use that blood clot comment…" Owen said dejectedly. "I dunno, I guess I didn't see that one coming and it threw me off my A-Game."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Chris stood back on stage. "It's time for Round Two of…"

Chris gave his obligatory pause.

"EPAC WA BADDO OF WAWANAKAAAAAA!"

"…Seriously, what _is_ he saying?" Alejandro asked.

"JOOOOOO!" Chris yelled.

"Bring it!" Jo stood up with moxie in her eyes.

"VARSIS!"

Jo and Dawn got on stage.

"DAWWWWWWN! BEGIN!"

Jo grabbed the mic from Chris.

"Okay, here we go, time to get my smackdown on/ Here's how it's goin' down, so ya better pay attention, Dawn/ You WILL give up and you WON'T go on/ Cuz when your team sees this, they'll vote you out- you'll be gone!"

Dawn took the mic.

"Now, I'm gonna make you eat those words/ Doncha know Jo, you're for the birds/ Nobody wants you on this show/ If you were too dumb to tell, well now you know."

Jo took the mic

"Now I'm gonna tell you what I'm all about/ When it comes to this game, I go all out/ If you had any skills, we all had the doubt/ If it weren't for your alliance, you'd already be out!"

Dawn gasped.

"That's right, you heard me, you suck at Total Drama/ I bet that when they vote you out you'll be cryin' to your mama/ You'll be so embarrassed you'll run away to the Bahamas/ You have more haters than Barrack Obama!"

Dawn couldn't even respond to that.

"Well, I think that's the end of that…" Chris said. "Judges, ready your judgment." Chris, Chef, and Geoff all wrote on their whiteboards. "Aaaaand… reveal!" The three of them revealed their choice for the winner: they unanimously voted for Jo.

"Ha! Eat it, Nature Freak!" Jo gloated.

Dawn frowned and left the stage, looking depressed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Now, I honestly _didn't _expect Dawn to beat Jo out there, but there's something Jo said that disturbed me…" Alejandro frowned. "She alluded to Dawn being in an alliance. Now, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure our alliance was a _secret_ alliance. I may need to do something about this."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Chris stood back on stage. "And now… for Round Three of…"

Chris gave his obligatory pause.

"EPAC WA BADDO OF WAWANAKAAAAAA!"

"…Is… is that even English?" Alejandro asked.

"BBBBBBBB!" Chris yelled.

B smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"VARSIS!"

B and Sierra got on stage.

"SIIIERAAAAA! BEGIN!"

B reached for the mic, but Sierra grabbed it first.

"One two three/ Look at me/ Lemme tell you what's wrong with B/ Guy don't talk/ Guy don't speak/ Just look at him, ain't he a freak!"

B tried to take the mic from Sierra, but she kept rapping.

"He doesn't say nothing, that's his thing/ He don't need to play the game in full swing/ He flies under the radar, that's all he can do/ Thinks that'll get him to the final two!"

B tried again to take the mic, looking angry this time, but Sierra kept going.

"And if you ask me he ain't worth jack/ I'll take Cody and leave Beverly back/ Think you're gonna have an asthma attack/ Cuz when I'm finished you'll be all SMACK! Peace!" Sierra threw the mic on the floor, shattering it.

B glared at Sierra, clenching his fists.

"Yeah. I did it. Ain't nothin' you can do." Sierra folded her arms insistently.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Wow." Cody looked dumbfounded. "I never knew Sierra could rap. And I was on her team in the season that had singing in every episode!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Well, I'm tempted to disqualify Sierra for breaking the microphone, but she _did_ tear B a new one pretty hard…" Chris thought aloud. "Judges?"

"I think you should disqualify her," Geoff said.

"You're just saying that because B's your friend!" Sierra yelled.

"…So?"

"Ah, what the heck. Sierra wins Round Three!" Chris announced.

"We ain't gonna vote?" Chef asked.

"Well, B didn't really _give_ a performance."

"Fair enough."

Chris took out his phone. "Yeah, intern? Can we get a new microphone? One of the campers shattered the old one…. Yeah, she's crazy…. Really…. Cool, thanks dude." Chris hung up.

Flash-Forward to when the new mic has been delivered.

Chris stood back on stage. "The wait… is over… it's time for Round Four of…"

Chris gave his obligatory pause.

"EPAC WA BADDO OF WAWANAKAAAAAA!"

"I give up," Alejandro stated.

"HAROOOOLD!" Chris yelled.

"Yes!" Harold fist-pumped.

"VARSIS!"

Harold and Al got on stage.

"ALEEEEJANDROOOOO! BEGIN!"

Harold took the mic.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

"Alright, Al, listen up here/ And listen carefully so you don't mishear/ You think you're some great puppeteer/ Everybody knows you're bottom tier!

"Now why don't you give this one a whirl/ Threatening your team to vote for my girl/ LeShawna was such a beautiful pearl/ That's messed up, man, make me wanna hurl!"

Al took the mic

"Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady/ I bet you're mad that we voted off your lady/ I didn't see you do a thing about it/ So don't blame me for this anger that's sprouted."

Harold shoved Al to the ground and took the mic back.

"GOSH you IDIOT! I don't want your excuses/ Everyone's tired of the lies your kind produces/ It's people like you that this show overuses/ Now watch, everyone, as Alejandro loses!

"You've won this game already! You don't need to again/ If every fan of yours I bet you I have ten/ I'd sooner throw you in a lion's den/ Than ever have to see your ugly, lying, cheating, backstabbing, hateful, LeShawna-voting *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*ing *bleep*-hole face again!"

Harold started panting heavily. The other campers stared at Harold with shocked expressions.

"Nice job, fellas," Chris told them.

"But I didn't even get a second verse!" Alejandro pointed out.

"Please. Like you could beat Harold after that last line. Bruuutal!" Chris turned to the judges. "I think we've all come to a unanimous decision?"

"I think so," Geoff smiled.

"Great! Harold and the Killer Colonels win Round Four of the rap battles."

"Boo-yah…" Harold said weakly. He fell face-first to the floor, evidently still exhausted from that last line.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Alright, now I _know_ something's up," Alejandro folded his arms. "Harold explicitly mentioned that I 'threatened my team' to vote for LeShawna. I'm about ten seconds from planting some ideas in Sierra's mind, but still… I don't want to assume…"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Chris stood back on stage. "This is it, campers. The moment you've all been waiting for. Round Four of…"

Chris gave his obligatory pause.

"EPAC WA BADDO OF WAWANAKAAAAAA!"

Alejandro glared at Harold.

"EEEEZEKIEEEEEL!" Chris yelled.

Ezekiel casually stood up.

"VARSIS!"

Zeke and Lindsay got on stage.

"LLLLLINDSAAAAAY! BEGIN!"

Lindsay took the mic.

"Okay, so, um… I'm better than you!" Lindsay yelled unconvincingly as she handed the mic to Zeke.

Ezekiel looked at the mic, then at Lindsay, then at Chris, then at his team.

"I can't do this, eh," Ezekiel said simply as he dropped the mic.

"Really, dude?" Chris glared at Zeke.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"It's not like I don't have hep rhymes, yo," Ezekiel insisted. "Because I do. It's just… Lindsay's the first girlfriend I ever had, eh. I'm still in it to win it, but I don't wanna hurt her, eh."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Well, as weird as it is to say this, I think Lindsay has won the final rap battle of the night." Chris facepalmed and shook his head. "Meaning the winners of tonight's challenge are the Screaming Generals."

"Yaaay!' Lindsay jumped up and down.

"Killer Colonels, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. And don't be afraid to vote for who most deserves it, okay?"

Warp to the mess hall, at the Colonels' table.

Owen had finished downing his slop, belching loudly afterward. "Hey, who wants to go swimming?" Owen asked excitedly.

"But we just-" Harold started.

"I'll go, eh!" Ezekiel volunteered.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Owen and Zeke ran out of the mess hall.

"They _do_ realize that not waiting an hour after eating could result in cramps if they tried swimming…?" Harold asked.

"That's not important," Jo told him. "What _is_ important is who we vote for tonight. I'm thinkin' Zeke."

"I had considered Ezekiel, but I quickly remembered how far Owen tends to get in this game," Harold reminded her. "Heck, he made it to the final two in the first season."

"What's your point?" Jo asked.

"The merge is probably closer than we realize, and if that's the case, I want to take my chances going against Ezekiel. No offense to him or anything, but he isn't the strongest competitor in this game."

"But what about Owen? _He's_ the one who overheard Alejandro talking to Cody about their alliance. What if he keeps giving us that kind of information?" Behind the scenes, Alejandro raised an eyebrow at Jo.

"Well, it looks like if we can't agree, then B will have to be the deciding vote," Harold put his hand on B's shoulder.

Warp to the bonfire pit. Ezekiel, Jo, Harold, B, and Owen were all sitting on tree stumps with a stick in hand. Standing opposite them was Chris, who had a platter with four marshmallows on it.

"Killer Colonels, welcome to the bonfire ceremony," Chris greeted. "I'm sure you all know how this works by now, so I'll skip the long intro and get straight to the point."

Tension rose between all five campers.

"Harold and Jo, I think it's safe to say you've earned another day here on Camp Wawanakwa." Chris smiled as he tossed a marshmallow to Harold and Jo. Harold held up his hand for a hi-five, but Jo simply leered at him.

"B, you are also safe," Chris said as he tossed a marshmallow to B.

Chris paused as he looked at the lone marshmallow on his platter, then at Owen and Ezekiel.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ezekiel."

"Sweet!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he caught his marshmallow.

Jo leered at B, who frowned apologetically.

"Awww… man," Owen moaned as he walked up to the Hurl of Shame.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame, with Owen in the catapult and Chris at the lever.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'd just like to say that-" Owen was cut off by Chris hurling him across the sea.

"When will they _learn_?" Chris laughed to himself. He turned to the rest of the Colonels. "Well, it's been a long night for all of us, and _tomorrow's_ challenge will be even more brutal! I suggest you return to your cabins while you still have the honor of being on Camp Wawanakwa."

Harold, Jo, B, and Ezekiel all stood up and left to return to their cabins.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"So, it looks like Owen was a tad… shadier than I thought," Alejandro pointed out. "Thankfully all I needed was to kindly ask a certain teammate of his to vote for him, and presto! Alejandro gets his way once again." Alejandro stretched his arms before folding them behind his head. "It's good to be king."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-


	12. Puking it Out

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Friendships were tested as we had out campers compete in epic rap battles against members of the opposite team, judged by Geoff, Chef Hatchet, and myself. Some campers did surprisingly well, while others barely got to rap at all. In the end, the Screaming Generals out-rapped the Killer Colonels, and the votes were between Ezekiel, who refused to rap against his girlfriend Lindsay, and Owen, who not only failed to deliver a good rap, but was considered a threat. With two votes on either side, B was the deciding vote, and it was B's judgment that sent Owen home. Or was it? What life-threatening challenges do we have in store for our campers this week? Who will ride the Hurl of Shame in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the guys' cabin. It's early in the morning, and Cody, Harold, Alejandro, Ezekiel, and B were sound asleep.

Geoff had just awoken, yawning as he stretched. "Morning, dudes."

"Morning Geoff…" Cody replied, still half-asleep. Cody's eyes shot open in realization. "Geoff?"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I was one of the judges in yesterday's challenge," Geoff reminded. "They never really told me to go back to Playa Des Losers when the challenge was over, so I decided to crash with the campers. Who knows? Maybe Chris will let me back in the game!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"No." Chris was now in the boys' cabin, and the other male campers were all awake at this point.

"Aw, come on, dude! Ya gotta give me another chance!" Geoff pleaded.

"What about Dakota? Shouldn't you two be, I dunno, making out in the hot tub or something?"

"Right… Dakota…" Geoff started to sweat.

"Is something wrong with you and Dakota?" Harold asked.

"Well, she's getting kinda… clingy…"

"How so?" Chris asked.

"You see this?" Geoff pointed to a black circle on the back of his neck that had the letters DM in the middle.

"Did she… _brand_ you?" Alejandro seemed rather surprised.

"That's not all! Right now she's in the middle of celebrating our _two-week_ anniversary, and she already made her Facebook photo a picture of me."

"Well, that doesn't seem _that_ bad," Cody told him.

"It's a picture of _me_… in my _sleep!_" Geoff grabbed Cody's shoulders.

"Alright," Chris said. "You can stay here at Camp Wawanakwa. But you'll be serving as my assistant until I decide otherwise."

"Aw, thanks dude!" Geoff enthusiastically shook Chris's hand.

"Don't mention it." Chris smiled. "Now, for your first task as my assistant, I want you to gather the campers to the Dock of Shame. I have an important announcement."

Warp to the Dock of Shame.

"Campers…" Chris smiled. "I have some good news. You nine campers have truly shown that you have what it takes to make it in this game. So, I've decided to mess with that a bit." Chris laughed. "First of all, the teams as you know them are no more. And I'm not talking about making new teams. No, the teams are officially merged. There are no more teams. Now, it's every camper for himself."

"Alright, eh!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Secondly… I've decided that it wouldn't be a season of Total Drama if we didn't bring back some eliminated contestants, so I've decided to bring back _two_, count 'em, _two_ campers that you guys have voted out."

"No way!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Way! First of all, back from his judging position in our last challenge, we have… Geoff!"

"Wait, I thought I was-"

"We can talk later, Geoff," Chris interrupted. "Also returning to Camp Wawanakwa is a camper I'm sure you're all very familiar with. Love her or hate her, you have to admit she's tenacious. So tenacious, in fact, that the legal team decided it'd be best if we gave her another shot at the million. Back by nobody's demand but her own… iiiiiit's Courtney!"

"Hey! Why couldn't you bring back LeShawna, or someone else we care about?" Harold asked accusingly.

"I heard that, you little weasel," Courtney exclaimed at Harold.

"GAHH! Where did _you_ come from?"

"Your worst nightmares, dude," Geoff whispered to Harold.

"I heard that too!" Courtney yelled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"So, here's the story with Geoff," Chris explained. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd make him my assistant. Technically, he's a camper on Camp Wawanakwa, and he _will_ be competing in challenges, but when he's _not_ competing in challenges, he _will_ be doing whatever I ask of him. It's a win-win, ain't it?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the mess hall. Chris, Chef, and all eleven campers, were present.

"Alright, cockroaches, listen up!" Chef Hatchet yelled.

"Thank you, Chef," Chris smiled. "Okay, campers, today's challenge is another TDI classic: the Brunch of Disgustingness!"

"Hey! No fair! The guys have six members while the girls only have five!" Courtney pointed out.

"Yes, Courtney, very astute, however, that's not how this one's going to work," Chris told her. "This will be a different type of Brunch of Disgustingness. Each camper will be served a famously gross dish, which he or she _must_ eat! If a camper refuses to eat what's served, or pukes trying, that camper will be out of the challenge! In the end, there will be only one camper standing, and that camper will win Invincibility for the night. So with that out of the way… who's hungry?"

Chef laid out plates of white cylindrical glop in front of each camper.

"Don't worry, this time we'll be serving you actual food." Chris told the campers. "Whether or not it's disgusting is really up to you. Our first course will be cream of mushroom soup. Minus the soup,"

Lindsay poked the glop with her spoon before trying a small bite. She promptly gagged, but managed to keep it down.

"You gonna eat yours, eh?" Ezekiel asked Lindsay. Lindsay turned to see that Ezekiel had already finished his cream of mushroom. She shook her head and pushed her plate to Ezekiel, who was more than happy to eat what was on it.

The other campers managed to eat theirs with little problem.

"Looks like course one is over, and with only one casualty," Chris announced. "Sorry, Lindsay."

"What! How come _I'm_ out?!" Lindsay asked desperately.

"You didn't eat your cream of mushroom. The rules are that if you don't eat your food or throw up, then you're out of the challenge. "

"Awww…" Lindsay looked sad as she left the mess hall.

Chef began laying plates with a yellowish-white block of cheese on each of them.

"Our next course will be year-old Limburger cheese," Chris smiled. "Infamous for its pungent odor reminiscent of feet."

The campers all started eating their cheese hesitantly, save for Courtney, who was rather enjoying it.

"Mmm, Chris, this is simply delectable," Courtney commented. "Cody, will you be finishing yours?" Courtney took Cody's cheese before Cody could respond and put the whole thing in her mouth.

"It shouldn't be delectable!" Chris glared. "_Cheeeeeef_! Why did you choose _'delectable'_ cheese?"

"How was_ I_ supposed to know you were bringing back Spoiled Rich Girl?" Chef asked.

Geoff started choking on a piece of his Limburger, eventually vomiting it up. "Augh… dude…" Geoff held his stomach as he made his exit from the mess hall.

The rest of the campers finished their cheese with little trouble, with the exception of Cody, who had no cheese.

"Welp, it looks like Geoff and Cody couldn't make it past the Limburger. Sucks to be them," Chris smiled.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm sure you're all wondering why someone of my taste and class would just steal a piece of cheese from Cody," Courtney smiled self-righteously. "Simple: It's Cody's fault that I left the game in the first place! If he had never left that Invincibility Statue in the confessional, Dakota never would have used it and I wouldn't have to threaten with lawsuits to get my way back on this stupid show!" Courtney composed herself. "_That's_ why I ate Cody's cheese. If he doesn't get Invincibility, then I can vote him off. It's simple, really."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Geoff had returned to the mess hall with an outfit similar to the ones worn by the interns in Season 4. He helped Chef lay down the next course, which looked strangely like a brain.

"Our next course is raw monkey brains, an excellent delicacy often consumed in Asian countries," Chris beamed.

"What?!" Dawn dropped her spoon.

"Awesome… maybe by eating the monkey's brain, all the monkey's knowledge will be transferred to _my_ brain…" Harold fantasized. He turned to Jo. "Maybe, I can learn the secrets of our ancestors, and-" Jo slammed Harold's face onto the plate before taking a bite of the brain.

"Aren't you going to eat your monkey brain, Dawn?" Alejandro asked.

"I… I can't…" Dawn frowned. "Animals are my friends. I don't eat meat, let alone..." Dawn gulped. "…brains…"

"You sure, Dawn? All the other campers seem to be doing fine," Chris reminded her.

Dawn gulped as she started driving her spoon into the brain, but couldn't bring herself to even fully scoop a piece off, and started crying as she ran out of the mess hall.

"Well, looks like Dawn's out," Chris remarked. "How are the rest of you holding up?"

For the most part, the campers looked really sick, but they had all finished their brain and managed to keep it down.

"Great! Time for the next course!"

Chef and Geoff laid out three-inch cubes of candy-colored… something.

"For your next meal, you'll be served a nice big piece of fondant," Chris explained. "Ordinarily used on cakes in small quantities, but eating enough at once can prove to be a challenge. Have fun."

"Cake?! I like cake!" Sierra exclaimed as she threw the whole block of fondant in her mouth. Her eyes suddenly bugged out. "That's not cake!" she said with her mouth still full.

Jo took a medium-sized bite of her fondant and quickly coughed it up. "Gahh! This cannot be food, MacLean!"

"Well, _Chef_ prepared it, so really, that's up to interpretation…" Chris smiled. Chef growled at him.

Ezekiel was halfway done with his fondant before slamming his head against the table. "Too… sweet… eh…" Ezekiel stood up and left the mess hall.

"For once, I agree with Homeschool," Jo said angrily as she too left the mess hall.

Alejandro, B, Courtney, Harold, and Sierra had all finished their blocks of fondant.

"Nice job, campers. I'm surprised you've all made it this far," Chris smiled. "Chef! Geoff! What's next?"

Chef and Geoff laid out glasses of a bright yellow liquid.

"The next dish we have is called kumis," Chris told the campers.

"Like _Mila_ Kunis? Awwwesome!" Harold giggled.

"Not _Kunis_. Ku_mis_! With an M."

"Well, if it's anything like the real Mila, it's gotta be pretty hot," Harold smiled.

"Zip it, Harold." Chris glared.

B took a sip of the kumis and quickly spit it back out, throwing up all over the floor.

"Oooooh, _nasty!_" Chris laughed.

"Say, Chris, what exactly _is_ this?" Sierra asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Sierra. Kumis is an excellent beverage which in layman's terms could be described as 'fizzy, moldy, horse milk'." Chris laughed. "It _does_ have _mild_ alcohol content, but you're all of legal drinking age by now, right? Don't answer that. Also, I feel inclined to warn you that it makes an excellent laxative."

Courtney threw up at the very imagery Chris gave her.

"Hahaha. Nice!" Chris yelled. "Chef! Geoff! We're down to the final three! Bring in Delicacy X."

Chef and Geoff nervously served Alejandro, Harold, and Sierra, a plate with what looked like a grey flap of skin surrounded by red liquid.

"Now, I know this one's going to do it for some of you," Chris told them. "In fact, just telling you what it is may cause pre-necessary puke-age. So I'm going to let you eat it first."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Look, mang, I've been to war! I've seen some pretty brutal stuff out there!" Chef vented. "But THIS?! Chris may be goin' too far with this!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Harold and Alejandro glanced nervously at each other before taking a bite out of what they were served. Sierra, on the other hand, was enjoying her… whatever it was… and was almost finished eating it.

"What is wrong with you two? It's delicious!" Sierra exclaimed.

"It tastes like rotten fish…" Harold told Sierra.

"Really? Mine tastes like normal fish. Lemme try." Sierra took Harold's food and took a bite. "Tastes okay to me."

"Chris… at the risk of losing the challenge… what _is_ this?" Alejandro asked.

"You'll have to finish it to find out." Chris was enjoying this way too much.

Harold gulped as he held his nose, put the rest of the food in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Alejandro followed suit.

"Alright…" Al panted. "Now, what was that?"

"Are you _sure_ you want me to-"

"Just tell us already! GOSH!" Harold exclaimed.

"It's placenta," Chris smiled innocently.

Alejandro and Harold immediately began to look sick as they threw up all over each other.

"What's 'placenta'?" Sierra asked.

"Never mind that!" Chris put his arm around Sierra's shoulder. "What you _should_ be thinking about is the Invincibility you've just won!"

"Coolzers!" Sierra exclaimed. Suddenly, her gut started moaning.

"That's probably the kumis talking," Chris told her. "I'd go hit the can if I were you."

"Okay!" Sierra smiled as she ran out the mess hall, leaving Harold and Al, who were still vomiting.

"Hey, Geoff, you can clean this up, right?" Chris asked as he turned to Geoff, who was also throwing up.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, I've seen every episode of this show since I was unfairly kicked off, so I know about Cody's little 'alliance' with Alejandro," Courtney explained. "I'm going to need five votes to kick off Cody. Obviously, I'll be voting for him, but I'm going to need three more…Hmmm…." Courtney tapped her chin.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the cave, where Alejandro, Dawn, Cody, and Sierra are meeting.

"So, what_ was_ the final dish?" Cody asked.

"Don't ask…" Alejandro moaned. He quickly covered Sierra's mouth so she wouldn't tell him. "Anyway, I'm sure the vote tonight is rather obvious,"

"…No." Dawn admitted.

"The main purpose of this alliance is to vote off major threats," Alejandro reminded them. "And who's the biggest threat in this game?"

"You, silly!" Sierra giggled.

Al sighed. "_Besides_ me?" The rest of his alliance gave him blank looks. "Courtney! She's tenacious, she's good at challenges, and she can threaten the weak minded to vote with her!"

Warp to the guys' cabin.

"…and if you _don't_ vote for Cody, I'll be forced to tear you limb from limb!" Courtney was yelling at Ezekiel, Geoff and Harold, who were cowering from Courtney. "I hope you consider my offer," Courtney said benevolently as she exited the guys' cabin.

Warp back to Alejandro's alliance.

"But there's only four of us; we're going to need more votes to take out Courtney," Cody pointed out.

"Trust me; I have it all under control…" Alejandro smirked.

Warp to the forest.

Jo had set up a punching bag on one of the trees, and B was holding onto it while Jo started attacking it.

"Jo. B. Have I got a proposition for you!" Alejandro greeted them.

"I find your proposition both arrogant and offensive," Jo stated without ceasing her punching.

"…I haven't even told you what it is yet."

Jo sighed in an annoyed fashion. "Whaddaya want, Pretty Boy?"

"I'm simply proposing a temporary truce to remove a common enemy from the game."

"Who did you have in mind?" Jo asked.

"Courtney."

"Courtney? What has _she_ done besides complain about everything?"

"Didn't you see her in Season 2? She probably would have won the game if she weren't so… disagreeable."

"Hm… Well I hate to admit it, but ya have a point there." Jo paused. "We'll think about it. Now leave me alone so I can train!" Jo returned to assaulting the punching bag.

Warp to the amphitheater, where Ezekiel and Lindsay are sitting on the bleachers.

"So, who are _you_ gonna vote for, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm thinking Ezekiel," Lindsay said with a serious tone. "He's hardly done anything in this game, and I don't think laziness should be rewarded. What do you think, Tyler?"

Ezekiel looked dumbfounded for a second, but quickly shook it off and got back on topic. "Well, a lot of us were gonna vote for Cody, eh."

"How come?"

"Because… uh…" Ezekiel really didn't know why Courtney wanted Cody gone. "I'll make out with you?" Ezekiel offered.

"D'okay!" Lindsay exclaimed as she and Ezekiel began making out.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"The thing is, Courtney has an excellent point in voting out Cody," Harold stated. "It's common knowledge that Cody is aligned with Alejandro, and any weaker Alejandro gets is certainly beneficial not just to me, but to this game! Plus, I kind of like my limbs. They're a key aspect to a grand majority of my many wicked skills. I'd better go tell Jo and B and see what they say."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I dunno, I'm actually thinking about what Pretty Boy said," Jo admitted. "Or I _was_ until Harold comes up to me and starts going on about why voting for _Cody_ is a good idea! We have a dilemma here, folks, and whatever happens, it ain't gonna be pretty."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the bonfire. Alejandro, Dawn, Jo, B, Courtney, Sierra, Cody, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Geoff all sat on a tree stump with a stick in hand. Chris stood opposite them, holding a platter with ten marshmallows on it.

"Well, it's been a long, disgusting day, hasn't it campers?" Chris asked. "And yet, despite your efforts, you're all here, at the bonfire, with the possibility of getting voted off. Remember, if you receive a marshmallow, that means you are safe for the night, and have not been voted off. But since there's eleven of you, and ten marshmallows, one of you is going to wish you'd made a better impression on the campers."

There was a short, suspenseful pause.

"Sierra, since you won Invincibility, you get the first marshmallow." Chris threw a marshmallow at Sierra.

"Harold."

"B."

"Jo."

"Ezekiel."

"Geoff."

"Lindsay."

"Dawn."

"Alejandro."

Chris emphasized the one marshmallow left on his plate. Cody and Courtney both sat on their tree stumps in anticipation for the final name to be called.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Courtney."

"WHAT?!" Cody, Sierra, and Alejandro all yelled in shock.

"But… they can't vote off Cody! I won't allow it!" Sierra proclaimed.

"Well, you're not the boss of this show – that'd be me – so what _you_ say doesn't really matter here." Chris said. "Geoff. A little help."

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

Chris and Geoff are dragging Cody by the arms to the catapult, while Sierra, crying, is holding onto Cody's leg for dear life, sobbing. Chris and Geoff tried throwing Cody into the catapult, but Sierra's weight threw them off.

"Uh, Sierra. You're gonna have to let go now," Chris told her.

"I… I… I CAN'T!" Sierra sobbed.

"Look, Sierra…" Cody rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know how to say this, but… I want you to win this game. For us. You got that?"

Sierra let go of Cody's leg. "You mean it?" Chris and Geoff took this opportunity to throw Cody into the catapult.

"Yeah, totally." Cody chuckled nervously.

"How about we seal it with a kiss?" Sierra asked. She leaned in to kiss Cody, but he pulled the lever of the catapult, throwing himself to Playa Des Losers.

"Hey! _I_ wanted to hurl the loser!" Chris threw a mock temper tantrum. "Whatever. Maybe I'll get to hurl the loser next time, on the next episode's most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever! Right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Sierra started bawling again.

"Yeah, that's your problem, dude," Chris said to Geoff as he walked away.


	13. Yawn of the Dead

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "What were previously known as the Screaming Generals and the Killer Colonels are now known as… well… the merged team. We merged. Yeah. And to kick off the merge, we brought back two formerly eliminated campers: Geoff and Courtney. For our merge's first challenge, we tweaked an old Total Drama favorite: the Brunch of Disgustingness! Needless to say, things got pretty vomit-y pretty quickly. Sierra managed to have the strongest stomach of the campers, earning her Invincibility. Despite this, it was not Sierra on the chopping block, but Courtney and Cody. Courtney had already managed to piss off everyone with her complaining, not to mention the threats she used to get the other campers to vote for Cody, whom she blamed for her previous elimination. In the end, Courtney got her way, as usual, and Cody became the latest camper to ride the Hurl of Shame. Will the other campers stand up to Courtney's bossiness? What will Alejandro do now that one of his allies has been eliminated? How many watchers will we lose now that Cody has been voted off? Find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the mess hall. It's breakfast time, and the campers are all eating a nice bowl of Chef's trademark slop.

Geoff sat down at a table with B, Harold, and Ezekiel. Sierra, who was sobbing loudly, sat next to Geoff. Sierra didn't eat her breakfast, instead opting to bury her face in her arms and cry into the table.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sierra sobbed loudly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I was assigned the role of 'Crybaby Consoler' by Chris after Cody was eliminated," Geoff explained. "So, basically, I have to take care of Sierra until she gets over her loss. But there's no telling when that might be! I may be trapped into having to pat Sierra on the back and tell her 'there there' for the rest of the season!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sierra wailed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"…This is gonna be a _looong_ season, dude," Geoff grimaced.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to a central part of the forest. Chris and the campers are all present.

"Alright, campers, I hope you're ready for your next challenge!" Chris said enthusiastically. "This challenge is going to be an interesting one. Campers… are you ready for… ZOMBIE SURVIVAL?"

Harold nodded his head giddily.

"Zombies, Chris?" Courtney asked contemptuously. "Okay, A, is that really the best you can do? B, zombies aren't real! Oh, and C, not that I'm afraid, but you wouldn't really risk our lives for a challenge?!"

"Easy, Courtney, and for once in your life, listen before you speak!" Chris retaliated. "Anyway, about twenty meters from where we stand is a graveyard. Some of you may remember it from Season Four. Anyway, we've stocked the place with some zombies who are hungry for revenge! You'll see what I mean in a minute. Anyway, we've also placed paintball guns you can use to fend the zombies off, not to mention first aid kits should the zombies actually get you."

"Still not falling for it," Courtney smiled condescendingly.

"Shut it!" Chris said angrily. "Anyway, some rules before we get to the challenge: No exiting the forest at any moment during the challenge. That's what we call 'cheating'. Rule number two: We'll be using the buddy system in this one, so pair up with someone else. The camper you're paired up with will be your zombie survival buddy. Thirdly: the camper who suffers the most zombie damage at the end of the challenge will be eliminated instantly! No marshmallow ceremony. Just you, me, and the Hurl of Shame. In addition, the partner of the camper who gets eliminated will be banned from our next challenge, for failing to protect their zombie survival buddy. So don't forget what's at stake tonight! Other than that, it's a free game. Have fun, and remember… zombies are sneaky creatures. Heheheh…"

Geoff walked up to B. "Hey, dude, wanna be partners?"

"Uh, not so fast, Geoff," Chris stopped him. "Remember your assignment?" Chris pointed to Sierra, who was on the verge of tears.

"Awww…" Geoff slouched as he walked up to Sierra.

"Ooh! Tyler! We should be partners!" Lindsay grabbed Ezekiel's arm and jumped up and down.

"But…" Ezekiel started to protest.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer." Lindsay insisted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"The challenges are my and Tyler's 'Together Time'," Lindsay explained. "Tyler doesn't like it when the guys make fun of him, and I _totally_ understand that. It's alright to be jealous."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I mean, I still like Lindsay, eh," Ezekiel admitted. "I just don't like the guys teasin' me about it and stuff. And I don't wanna fail her in the challenge, eh! What if one of us gets eliminated because I screw up, eh?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"It's you and me, Silent Treatment," Jo told B. Both of them looked ready to win the challenge.

Alejandro walked up to Dawn. "Say, Dawn, as former members of Team Cody, I propose that-"

"Sorry, Al, I already have a partner…" Dawn admitted.

Alejandro winced. "Who?"

"Sup," Harold greeted.

"But that leaves me with…" Alejandro glanced at Courtney, who was filing her nails disinterestedly.

"Good! You're all partnered up!" Chris observed. "Now go out there and kick some zombie butt!"

The five pairs of campers all went off to a different part of the forest. Warp to Harold and Dawn, who are at the graveyard.

"I'm curious to see how the zombies are depicted in this challenge," Harold smiled. "I wonder which lore Chris referred to when deciding the zombies' weaknesses and-"

"Uh, Harold?" Dawn pointed in a different direction.

"What is it, Dawn?" Harold asked as he picked up a paintball gun from one of the graves. When Harold turned around, he saw a shambling figure with blue skin and yellow eyes. Something about the figure seemed familiar to Harold and Dawn.

"Zombie!" Harold exclaimed as he started shooting the zombie repeatedly in the head. "It's not working! Run!"

Harold and Dawn bolted through the forest. When they stopped to catch their breath, they looked to see a faster, female zombie running at them. Dawn and Harold made a run for it again; Harold ran backwards in order to shoot the zombie, but ended up running into a tree, hitting his head, and falling to his butt. He was cornered against the tree when the zombies started to walk up to him…

Warp to Geoff and Sierra, who were leisurely walking through the forest.

"You know Geoff…" Sierra sniveled. "I think I'm starting to get over… you know what."

"That's _great_ news, Sierra!" Geoff seemed happy to not have to deal with Sierra's sadness anymore.

"I mean, it's like Cody said. I have to win this game for us! Maybe then he'll finally kiss me. Yeah, he hasn't kissed me yet. Cody's shy like that, you know? Most girls would find that annoying, but I think it's adorable! I think everything about Cody is adorable. Especially his-" Sierra wasn't looking where she was going, and accidentally bumped into a short, skinny zombie with a tooth or two missing.

Sierra gasped. "CODY?!" Sierra hugged the zombie tightly. "I missed you soooo much!"

"Uh, Sierra, I don't think that's Cody," Geoff suggested.

"What are you talking about? Look at him! He's the spitting image of… ow!" While Sierra was trying to prove that the zombie she was hugging _was_ Cody, the zombie bit her on the bicep, leaving a green stain where it bit her. Sierra noticed the stain and began screaming and running the opposite direction, Geoff following her. Unfortunately for them, they bumped into a second zombie, this one much taller and more athletic. Geoff, Sierra, and the tall zombie fell over, and while Geoff and Sierra attempted to get up, the tall zombie started crawling up to them, while the shorter zombie started walking up to them from behind…

Warp to Ezekiel and Lindsay.

"You think _this_ spot is private enough for us to make out?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, no." Ezekiel began looking for a paintball gun.

"What about over there?" Lindsay pointed off somewhere else.

Ezekiel sighed. "Listen Lindsay, I don't think we should have our 'Together Time' this challenge."

"Why not?" Lindsay looked sad.

"I still like you, eh. I just wanna win the challenge."

"Why can't we do both?" Lindsay asked.

"What if the zombies find us while we have our… Together Time?"

"Then we beat 'em up!" Lindsay said readily.

"I don't think that's how it works, eh," Ezekiel told her. "Hey, check it out!" Ezekiel found a paintball gun lying on the ground, and he ran over to pick it up. Before he could get to it, two zombies sprung out of nowhere, nearly scaring the pants off of him. Ezekiel started running away, but the zombies proved to be faster than they looked, and ended up chasing him in circles. "Lindsay! Grab the gun! Help me, eh!"

Lindsay walked up slowly to the gun and picked it up, looking confused. "What did you want me to do with this again?"

"Shoot! Shoot!' Ezekiel was running out of breath.

"Ohhhh." Lindsay shot the paintball gun, hitting one of the figures in the crotch and causing it to fall over. Unfortunately, that figure was Ezekiel, and not one of the zombies.

"Owwww…." Ezekiel moaned as the zombies ran up to him. "Help!"

"What do you want me to do?" Lindsay asked in a panic.

"Shoot… them…" Ezekiel squeaked out. By the time he had said that, the zombies had already reached Zeke. "Lindsaaaaaaay!"

Warp to Alejandro and Courtney.

"…and furthermore, even if you _could_ revive someone from the dead, it would only-" Courtney lectured Alejandro while they were walking through the forest, until she tripped on something.

"Hey, nice, a first aid kit." Alejandro picked up the first aid kit. "I guess you _are_ good for something after all."

"Hey, at least I _try_ in challenges! That's more than, I dunno, Dawn or Lindsay could say."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"She… she's right!" Alejandro realized. "Dawn and Lindsay never do _anything_ in this game! They've only made it this far through laziness alone! Here I am, busting my hump to win Total Drama, and then we have _some_ campers who may end up winning by doing nothing! _That_ is unacceptable!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Well, it's been roughly ten minutes and still no zombies," Courtney smiled in an "I-told-you-so" fashion.

As if on cue, a zombie began walking up to Courtney, this one rather large and slow.

"Then what do you call that behind you?" Alejandro pointed behind her.

"Please, Al, I'm not falling for it." Courtney crossed her arms. "Just because you bested me last time doesn't mean that OW!" While Courtney was rambling, the zombie bit her on the ankle. "Hey! No fair! Get off me you dumb brute!" Courtney began shaking her leg in order to get the zombie off, but to no avail.

"Courtney! Grab my hand!" Alejandro offered.

"Oh, I see how it is," Courtney smirked. "I knew it was just a matter of time before HEY!" Alejandro gave up on waiting for Courtney to take his hand and grabbed her arm anyway, pulling her away from the zombie. "…Thanks."

"Now let's go!" Alejandro gestured for Courtney to run, but she was having trouble with her injured ankle. "Oh, you've got to be…" Alejandro picked Courtney up and ran away from the zombie with her. Courtney smirked at him again. "Shut up!"

Warp to Jo and B. The two of them were blasting the zombies approaching them with the paintball guns they'd found, and doing a surprisingly good job at fending them off.

"Hahahaha! Rock on, Silent Treatment!" Jo laughed as she and B shared a hi-five.

Warp to Harold, who is still cornered against a tree with two zombies approaching. Thinking quickly, he shot the female zombie in the ankle, disabling her, but by the time he had pulled that off, the male zombie had already reached Harold and bitten him on the neck.

"GOSH!" Harold exclaimed. "Dawn! Where _are_ you?!" Harold shot the male zombie in the crotch, but by the time that had happened, the female zombie had reached Harold's leg and bit that. Harold shook her off and ran away.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm not angry at the fact that I failed to incapacitate the zombies before getting infected despite my vast knowledge on the subject," Harold stated. "I'm more angry at the fact that my partner ditched me in the middle of the forest, with zombies! IDIOT!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Geoff and Sierra, who were being approached by zombies on either side.

"RUUUUUN!" Geoff yelled as he and Sierra ran perpendicular from where the zombies were coming from. Once they'd reached a spot that seemed far away enough from the zombies, they stopped to catch their breath.

"How's the arm?" Geoff asked.

"I think it's infected…" Sierra whined as she glanced at the green bite mark on her arm.

"Awww, dude! _Sick_!" Geoff remarked. "Didn't Chris say there were, like, first aid kits around here?"

"I think so."

"Sweet. We just gotta find us one of those, and we're golden."

"But where are we going to find one in this part of the forest?"

"We'll just have to start looking. The sooner we begin searching, the sooner we'll find it."

"Cool!" Sierra and Geoff walked away to look for a first aid kit.

Warp to Ezekiel and Lindsay. Ezekiel is still covered in zombies and has already suffered three bites, while Lindsay is attempting to shoot the zombies off of him, but to little avail.

Lindsay suddenly snapped. "If you don't get your hands off my Tyler, I'm gonna really hurt you!"

The zombies suddenly got off Ezekiel and looked at Lindsay funny. One of them even started chuckling a little. While Ezekiel was no longer being attacked, he took the opportunity to go look for a first aid kit, leaving Lindsay alone with the zombies, armed only with paintballs, and her wrath.

"Tyler! Where are you going?" Lindsay called.

"I can't become a zombie, eh! Not again!" Ezekiel called back.

"…Huh?" While Lindsay thought about what Ezekiel had said, she was jumped by one of the zombies, while another one bit her leg. "Tyyyyyylerrrrrrr!"

Ezekiel stopped in his tracks. "Aw, what am I doin', eh?" Zeke ran up to the zombies and gave each of them a nice kick, knocking them off of Lindsay. He took Lindsay's hand. "Let's go, eh!" The two of them ran away from the zombies while Lindsay took a couple paintball shots at the zombies.

"That's for being all bitey!" Lindsay called at them.

Warp to Alejandro and Courtney. They were in the cave, hiding from zombies.

Alejandro opened the first aid kit to find nothing but antibacterial wipes. "Well, this'll have to do, I suppose."

"What good are a couple of wipes going to do to my _infected foot_?" Courtney asked as she removed her shoe and started rubbing her zombie bite.

"They're antibacterial, Courtney, they'll kill the infection." Alejandro started wiping Courtney's ankle. "Besides, I thought you didn't believe in zombies."

"I _don't_!" Courtney insisted. "I just don't want to risk catching something because some oaf let me get bit!" Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Hey! Not so hard! My feet are _sensitive_!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY WEAR SANDALS?!" Alejandro snapped.

Courtney looked offended. "Well you don't have to be rude about it."

"I also don't have to help with your foot," Alejandro glared.

"Sure you do! What about the challenge?"

"If you're so worried about it, then you clean your own wound!" Alejandro stormed out of the cave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere… that isn't here."

"Pff. What a spoiled child." Courtney remarked when Alejandro was out of earshot.

Warp to Jo and B, who were still blasting zombies.

"Yeah! This challenge was ours from the first minute, am I right?" Jo asked rhetorically. Suddenly, her gun started to click, and no paintballs were coming out. The same thing happened with B's gun. Jo and B glanced at each other, then at the zombies approaching them, who were very angry and covered in paint. "Ya think we can take 'em?" Jo asked B.

Warp to Harold, who was walking through the forest, angry, and looking for a first aid kit.

"Harold! There you are!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran up to Harold.

"Oh, hello traitor." Harold turned away.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"How could you leave me alone with zombies? That's like, the number one thing zombie survival buddies _don't_ do to each other!"

"I left because I was looking for this." Dawn held up a first aid kit. "I figured you'd be able to defeat the zombies without me, so I decided to take the opportunity to look for a first aid kit should you need one."

"Oh. Thanks." Harold smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have judged you."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Well, I'm still angry that you left me for dead, but I suppose I can forgive you."

"Thanks, Harold." Dawn hugged Harold. "Now, about those wounds…"

Suddenly, some microphone feedback blared throughout the forest.

"Attention, campers, the challenge is officially over." Chris announced through the PA. "Report to the medical tent for judgment.

Warp to the medical tent, where Chris, Chef, and the campers are.

"Alright, campers, first of all, I have to say, that was an excellent challenge, wasn't it?" Chris smiled. "Friendships were forged, and conflicts arose, but in the end, most of you didn't even get bit, so, good job. Anyway, for those of you who _did_ get bit, let's see how bad the infections are."

Ezekiel, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, and Harold all walked up.

"Hmm, well, it looks like Courtney and Harold all got their bites cleaned, so they're safe," Chris pointed out. "As for you three, you all got bit, _and_ didn't treat the wound, so one of you will be eliminated tonight."

Ezekiel, Sierra, and Lindsay all glanced at each other nervously.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sierra, you were only bit once, so you are safe." Chris smiled.

Ezekiel and Lindsay hugged each other nervously.

"Ezekiel and Lindsay," Chris said solemnly. "Not only did you two do the worst out of everyone in the challenge, but you were partners for goodness' sake! So, even if one of you _does_ stay in the game, that one still won't be able to compete in the next challenge!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…But before I reveal who's been eliminated, you guys wanna know how we did the zombies?!" Chris asked enthusiastically.

"NO!" Every camper but Harold yelled.

"Yes!" Harold yelled.

"Okay, so, believe it or not, those zombies are actually former campers. Ya see, what we did is we painted their skin blue, gave them yellow contacts, a tiiiiny bit of anesthetic, and fed them nothing but green suckers for a couple days. That's why they were so, well, stalky, and why they were so eager to eat something."

"It also explains why the bites they gave us stained our skin green, _and_ why they didn't feel pain when we got them with paintballs!" Harold pointed out.

"Excellent observation skills, Harold," Chris remarked. "And with that out of the way, Lindsay, you're safe. Ezekiel, you're out. Meet me at the bonfire at the regular time for Ezekiel's proper hurling. Or don't. We'd understand. "

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"This totally ain't cool, eh!" Ezekiel vented. "I said I wasn't gonna lose this one, eh, and I _meant_ it!" Ezekiel sighed. "Honestly, it's probably _my_ fault, eh. I shouldn't have led Lindsay on like that. Maybe I'd still be in the game if I didn't. Whatever. I'm just glad I wasn't voted off first again, eh."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the bonfire. Chris, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, and Lindsay were all there.

"Wow. Tough crowd, Zeke," Chris consoled. "Only three campers decided to show up, and one of them only came because I told him to."

"I would have come anyway, dude," Geoff replied. "Don't make _me_ look like the bad guy here!"

"Whatever, dude. Zeke, you know what time it is?"

"Uh… Hammer Time?" Ezekiel asked.

"Not _quiiiite_," Chris chuckled sinisterly.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, Zeke?" Chris asked.

"Well, you should probably tell Lindsay that I'm not really Tyleeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr." Ezekiel was hurled mid-sentence, but the message came across anyway.

"And then there were nine." Chris smiled. "Will Courtney and Alejandro put aside their differences to take out the under-the-radar campers? How far in the game will Harold get as the last representative of Team Losers? You're gonna have to keep watching to find out. Get ready, 'cause it only gets more dramatic from here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!" Chris pulled out his phone. "Hey, Chef? Can you bring all the zombies back to Playa Des Losers? I don't want them all thinking they can pull a Geoff and get back in the game."

"Hey!" Geoff protested.

"Cool, thanks dude," Chris hung up the phone and smiled at the camera.


	14. Going Full Bottle

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Things got pretty freaky, as our campers paired up for the zombie survival challenge. Needless to say, some teams did better than others. Courtney gave Alejandro the epiphany that some campers on Camp Wawanakwa may not have earned their spot in the merge, causing Al's scheming brain to get back to work. An unlikely duo in Geoff and Sierra ended up becoming good friends, and Jo and B earned their stripes by being the only pair not to suffer any zombie bites. Come evaluation time, Ezekiel and Lindsay were noted to have suffered the most damage, and Ezekiel became the next camper to join the gang of losers. In addition, Lindsay has been banned from the next challenge for failing to protect her zombie survival buddy. What unlikely duos will we see in today's episode? You'll have to find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the dodgeball court. B is currently fixing up what appears to be some kind of robot, while Harold is there watching him.

"Awwwwwesome!" Harold remarked. "This is going to be sweet."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"If I'm going to be serious about winning this game, I need to be in top physical condition," Harold stated. "I asked Jo if she would help me out, but…"

Flashback to last night's dinner. Harold and Jo were walking to their table, carrying their trays of slop.

"So, Jo, I was thinking, how about you and me-" Harold started, but was interrupted by Jo slamming his tray of food in his face.

Return to the present.

"That didn't really work out." Harold admitted. "So I asked B, and he was more than happy to help me. We're in the middle of building a fighting robot for me to spar against. I guess I'm not the only one on the island with wicked skills."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

B closed the lid on the back of the robot, pressed a button, and the robot came to life. It walked up to Harold and gave him a powerful punch to the gut, launching Harold across the court and into the plastic wall.

"Awwwww…" Harold moaned as he held his gut.

Warp to the washrooms. Lindsay is powdering her nose as Geoff walks in.

"Oh, hey, Lindsay, I need to tell you something," Geoff told Lindsay.

"What is it, Phil?" Lindsay asked.

"Phil? That's not even close to Geoff," Geoff shook his head. "Whatever. Um, so, do you know who was eliminated last night?"

"Tyler. Duh."

"You don't seem that sad about it."

"Why would I be?"

"Well, wasn't Tyler your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. He understands."

"_I _certainly don't," Geoff muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Look, I'm not sure if you heard him, but that wasn't actually Tyler."

"What do you mean?"

"That was Ezekiel."

"Don't be silly, Phil. Of course that was Tyler. I'm not stupid." Lindsay smiled as she walked out of the washroom. Geoff wore the most confused look on his face.

Warp to the girls' cabin. Chris and the campers are all present.

"Okay, campers, it's time to get to our next challenge!" Chris announced. "Except Lindsay. No challenge for you!" Lindsay shrugged. "Oh, you shrug now, but you'll be regretting it soon when you find out what it _is_."

"What's the challenge?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"Are you ready for… Spin the Bottle?" Chris announced.

"Seriously, MacLean?!" Jo yelled.

"Oh, I'm dead serious." Chris smirked. "Here's how it's gonna work. The eight of you will sit in a circle, alternating between boys and girls. A camper will spin the bottle, and if it lands on a camper of the opposite gender, the two of them must share a kiss for at least five seconds. If a camper refuses to partake in a kiss, or if they make the camper they're kissing uncomfortable, that camper will be out of the challenge. Once a camper is finished, camper sitting to their left will spin the bottle. Rinse and repeat. We'll be going until one camper of a gender is left. The campers who make it that far will win Invincibility."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Oh. My. SHIPPING!" Sierra squealed. "This is going to be the best challenge ever! The only thing that could make this better would be Cody. Only… that wouldn't be _romantic_ enough for our first kiss."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Lindsay had left the cabin, and the eight campers participating in the challenge all sat in a circle. Geoff sat next to Sierra, who sat next to Harold, who sat next to Dawn, who sat next to Alejandro, who sat next to Courtney, who sat next to B, who sat next to Jo, who sat next to Geoff. A 2-liter soda bottle sat in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, Geoff. Go for it!" Chris smiled.

Geoff smiled as he spun the bottle. The bottle spun quickly in a circle, until it finally pointed at another camper. Geoff's smile quickly fell as he saw who the bottle had landed on.

Jo.

"I'm out," Jo said simply as she left the cabin.

"Well, that was fast," Chris remarked. "Ah well. Sierra, you're up."

"Eeeeee!' Sierra clapped her hands excitedly as she quickly spun the bottle. Her excitement died slowly as the bottle pointed to Dawn.

"Yeah… let's keep it PG, shall we?" Chris asked. "Harold, your turn."

Harold wore a creepy grin and rubbed his hands together before spinning the bottle. This time, the bottle pointed to Sierra.

"Ooh la la," Sierra smiled as she hugged Harold's neck and begun to kiss him. Harold was shocked at first, but began to kiss back, throwing his fists in the air in triumph.

"Uh… Sierra… it's been five seconds," Chris informed Sierra. Sierra let go of Harold, whose face was bright red and wearing a dopey smile.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"For the record, I'm still madly in love with LeShawna," Harold smiled dreamily. "In fact, I just imagined Sierra was LeShawna the entire time. This challenge is going to be a breeze!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

It was Dawn's turn to spin the bottle, and spin it she did. Unfortunately, it pointed to her.

"Yeah, I don't even want to know what that would look like," Chris winced. "Next!"

Alejandro picked up the bottle, kissed it for good luck, set it back down, and spun it. It pointed to Courtney. Alejandro and Courtney grimaced as they looked at the bottle, then at each other.

"It's for the challenge," Alejandro reminded her.

"Oh, fine!" Courtney gave up. She grabbed Alejandro's face and planted one right on the lips, letting go after exactly five seconds. "And we will never speak of this again."

"Naturally." Alejandro cleared his throat.

"Okay, Courtney, your turn," Chris smiled.

"Already?!" Courtney complained.

"Dude, it's just _kissing_. It's not like you're bungee jumping or something. Although…" Chris rubbed his chin.

"Hilarious." Courtney spun the bottle. It landed on B. B gave Courtney an awkward glance. "If you want to back out now, it'll help me get farther in the challenge." Courtney smiled simply.

B was hesitant, but he moved in closer to Courtney. They shared as brief of a kiss as they could, then looked in opposite directions. B wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"Don't look too relieved, B, it's your turn now," Chris reminded him.

B spun the bottle, but it landed on Harold, so B pushed the bottle to Geoff, who was sitting left of B.

"Alright, let's do this," Geoff smiled as he spun the bottle. For the third time, the bottle had pointed to Dawn, but for the first time, a boy had spun the bottle when it happened.

"Ooh, lucky you, Dawn!" Sierra exclaimed. "You finally get a kiss!"

"Yeah…" Dawn smiled awkwardly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"…I wasn't feeling very comfortable with this challenge," Dawn admitted. "The only reason I didn't give up early like Jo was because… well… I _do_ like… one boy here…" Dawn blushed.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Dawn looked nervously at Geoff, who was smiling in return. She slowly leaned over to Geoff and kissed him on the lips. Geoff started using a little tongue. Dawn quickly pulled away.

"Eeeew!" Dawn squealed.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"You were using tongue!"

"Geoff, were you using tongue?" Chris asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" Geoff started.

"Did that _bother_ you, Dawn?" Chris asked.

Dawn nodded bashfully.

"Well, Geoff, it looks like you're out. No making the other campers uncomfortable. We already have injury and unfair bias lawsuits, we don't need harassment while we're at it!"

"Awwww." Geoff moped as he left the cabin.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"So, yeah, I used tongue when I kissed Dawn. Force of habit, I guess," Geoff explained.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Sierra! You're up!" Chris announced.

Sierra spun the bottle, but it landed on herself, so Harold took the bottle and spun it.

"Come on, come on!" Harold chanted. Dawn looked hopefully at the bottle.

The bottle pointed to Sierra again.

"Sierra again! You think the bottle's trying to tell you something?" Chris asked. He turned to see Sierra and Harold already kissing. "Of course." Chris checked his watch. "You two can stop now." Harold and Sierra stopped kissing.

Dawn took the bottle and spun it. It landed on herself… again.

"Ooh, tough break," Chris smiled.

"Allow me," Alejandro said as he took the bottle and spun it. This one also landed on Dawn. Alejandro raised his eyebrows at Dawn, who nodded nervously. Alejandro grabbed Dawn by the face and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted six seconds before Alejandro let go.

"Ow…" Dawn rubbed her cheeks.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked.

"He grabbed my face pretty hard…" Dawn admitted.

"Alejandro, you really need to learn to be more gentle with women," Chris remarked. "Looks like you're out."

"Son of a…" Alejandro murmured as he left the cabin.

It was Courtney's turn to spin the bottle. Unfortunately for her, the bottle pointed to Sierra.

"Oh, come on!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Jealous?" Chris asked.

"No! I just want to win the challenge!"

B grabbed the bottle and spun it. It also landed on Sierra.

"Also, how come the bottle _always_ points to Sierra?!" Courtney ranted.

"Well, the fewer people that are left in the circle, the fewer candidates for the bottle to land on there are," Harold replied matter-of-factly.

"There are going to be fewer Harolds if you don't shut up," Courtney threatened.

"Yes, ma'am," Harold flinched.

While this was all going down, B and Sierra had finished their kiss. Sierra spun the bottle, and it landed on Dawn.

"Maybe the bottle thinks your attitude stinks, Courtney. Has it even pointed to you yet?" Chris mocked.

"Yes!" Courtney insisted. "Alejandro, remember?"

"I thought you weren't going to speak of that again," Sierra reminded her.

"I hate this show," Courtney pouted.

Harold took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Dawn… again. Harold looked worried.

Dawn looked at Harold. Harold stood up. "I think I'd better go," he said before exiting the cabin.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I noticed that both Geoff and Alejandro were kicked out of the challenge for getting past Dawn's comfort zone," Harold said. "I didn't want to risk it, especially since Dawn's my friend. I figured that if I quit, I'd still lose the challenge, but at least Dawn and I would still be cool."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Sierra, Dawn, and Courtney all looked at B, who was the only boy left in the challenge.

"Congratulations, Sierra, Dawn, Courtney, and B!" Chris announced. "The four of you have won Invincibility!"

"Excuse me?" Courtney demanded.

"I said that the challenge would end when there was one camper of a gender left. Since B is the only guy left, the challenge is over, and thus, you four are safe."

"Sweet!" Sierra smiled. "Isn't that sweet, Dawn?" Sierra asked.

"Sure…" Dawn replied quietly.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"It was almost sweet, until the challenge ended before I got to kiss… you know…" Dawn said bashfully.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the dodgeball court. B's robot and Harold are having a sparring match. B had programmed the robot to control with a video game controller, and B was controlling it from the bleachers.

Meanwhile, Dawn was watching them from a hill outside the court, where neither of them could see her. She sighed audibly.

"Ah, hello Dawn," a voice from behind Dawn startled her. It was Alejandro. "We're about to have an alliance meeting. You'd better join us."

"Okay…" Dawn looked back at Harold and B before following Alejandro.

Warp to the cave. Sierra and Courtney were waiting as Alejandro and Dawn joined them.

"Alright, ladies, we're here," Alejandro announced. "First of all, I'd like to welcome Courtney to the alliance."

"Yeah, I'd been meaning to ask you about that," Sierra brought up. "I mean, no offense, but… why her?"

"Courtney will be my tactical advisor in the alliance," Alejandro explained. "With our combined powers, this alliance _will_ make it to the final four. Plus, an extra vote in our favor could never hurt."

"So… who are we voting for?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Lindsay," Courtney stated.

"Huh? Why Lindsay?" Sierra asked.

"Lindsay's been laying low the entire game," Alejandro explained. "If we're not careful, she could win the game without us even realizing it."

"I'd never thought of that…" Sierra thought aloud.

"What about you, Dawn? Are you in?" Courtney asked.

"Of course," Dawn insisted.

"Excellent." Alejandro smiled. "Here's to the alliance!" Alejandro put his hand in the middle of the group.

"No," Courtney said simply as she exited the cave, Dawn slowly following. Sierra put her hand on top of Al's.

"Never mind," Alejandro growled as he too left the cave.

Warp to the mess hall. Harold, Geoff, Sierra, Lindsay, and Dawn are all eating at the same table.

"Hey, Alejandro doesn't have Invincibility, does he?" Harold asked no one in particular.

"Nope. Just me, Dawn, B, and Courtney," Sierra told him.

"Yes!" Harold fist-pumped. "This is the perfect opportunity to vote him out."

"Yeah! I bet it's _his_ fault that they voted out Tyler!" Lindsay insisted.

"Lindsay! I keep telling you! That was Ezekiel!" Geoff insisted.

"Technically, he was never actually voted out, either," Harold said matter-of-factly. "He was automatically eliminated because he had performed the worst in the challenge. But whatever. You guys are all voting for Alejandro, right?"

"Totally," Lindsay agreed.

"Definitely, dude," Geoff told him.

"Of course," Dawn said softly.

"Sure!" Sierra exclaimed.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Of course I'm not voting for _Alejandro_!" Sierra laughed. "It's like he said, he and Courtney will get me to the final four. And I need to get to the final four so I can win this game for Cody!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Awesome!" Harold smiled.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was over at Jo and B's table, speaking to them.

"So, I have a proposition for you," Alejandro greeted.

"Why is that every time we have to vote for someone, you have a proposition for us?" Jo asked.

"Look, we're voting for Lindsay tonight. Would you mind helping us out?" Alejandro said flatly.

Jo looked at B, and back at Alejandro. She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Warp to the bonfire ceremony. Alejandro, B, Lindsay, Harold, Dawn, Geoff, Courtney, Sierra, and Jo all sat on a tree stump with a stick in hand. Standing opposite them was Chris, who stood next to the fire, holding a platter with eight marshmallows upon it.

"Well, campers, how was the rest of your day?" Chris asked. "Was it awkward talking to your friends after spending five seconds in heaven with them? Did any new romances come out of our challenge? Heheheh. Well, either way, someone's going home tonight. When I call your name, come up and grab a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Hurl of Shame, and leave. That means you're out of the game. And you cannot come back. _Ever._"

Tension rose between the campers. Each one seemed to be glaring at another.

"The first four marshmallows go to the winners of our challenge. B. Sierra. Courtney. Dawn. Come claim your marshmallow." B, Sierra, Courtney, and Dawn all walked up to Chris and took a marshmallow.

"Geoff," Chris called.

"Yeah!" Geoff excitedly ran up and took a marshmallow.

"Harold."

"Sweet!" Harold smiled as he took a marshmallow.

"Jo."

Jo smirked as she took a marshmallow. There was only one marshmallow left on Chris's platter. Alejandro and Lindsay sat next to each other, waiting for Chris to call a name.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Alejandro."

"What?! _Me_? Well why'd you vote for _me_?" Lindsay asked desperately. "What did I do?"

"Exactly. What _did_ you do?" Alejandro asked rhetorically.

"I don't know!"

"Poor, poor Lindsay." Alejandro shook his head, smiling.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame. Lindsay was sitting in the catapult, while Chris was standing next to it, his hand on the lever.

"Any last words, Lindsay?" Chris asked.

"I just don't know what went wrong," Lindsay shrugged. "I mean, I didn't even AAAAAAAAUUUUUUggggghhh…" Chris hurled Lindsay mid-sentence across the horizon.

"Heheheh. Twelve down. Eight are left," Chris spoke to the camera. "Who will be the next camper voted out of Total Drama Island? Will Alejandro and Courtney end up turning on each other? Who does Dawn secretly have a crush on? All these questions _will_ be answered in due time. Stay tuned, because you won't want to miss a minute of Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well, well, well…" Harold crossed his arms. "It looks like we have a traitor amongst us. I'm determined to find out who it is! I _will_ find out, or my name isn't Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Alright, so when I get home, I have…" Sierra was writing something in a notebook. "Geoff and Jo fanfiction, me and Harold fanfiction, Alejandro and Courtney fanfiction, Courtney and B fanfiction, Geoff and Dawn fanfiction, me and B fanfiction, Dawn and Alejandro fanfiction… I love this challenge! Shipping City, here I come!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-


	15. X-Treme N-Durance!

"Last time on TDIC…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Romance was in the air, as we forced our campers into a game of spin the bottle, Total Drama style. And by Total Drama style, we mean… regular style…. but that didn't stop the campers from sucking face anyway. Courtney was officially recognized as a part of Alejandro's alliance, while Dawn seems to be working something sneakier. It was also revealed that Dawn has a crush on someone at camp, which might have affected the challenge more than she would probably like to admit. In the end, Alejandro deemed Lindsay unworthy of her spot on the island, and Lindsay was sent a-hurling. How will Dawn's crush affect the game? Will Courtney remain loyal to her alliance? When will Geoff get here with my stinkin' chai latte? Find out, right here, only on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"And then… they… they… kiiiiiiissed…" Sierra was writing something in her notebook. "Teehee. I'm in the middle of a Dawn/B fanfiction. Spin the bottle got my creative juices flowing. That and I don't think they'd kill me if they found out. They're nice."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the guys' cabin. Harold and Geoff are leaving the cabin and on their way to the challenge.

"I'm telling you, one of us is a traitor!' Harold insisted. "Mathematically, if everyone who told us they'd vote for Alejandro _had_ voted for Alejandro, then _he_ would be gone and not Lindsay!"

"Whoa, dude, that's heavy," Geoff replied. "Why would someone lie to us, dude?"

"Total Drama isn't just a game of athletic ability and endurance. It's about the tactical thinking as well. I'd wager Alejandro is behind this."

"You think Alejandro is behind _everything_, dude."

"Because he is! He got LeShawna eliminated, so why not vote off Lindsay while he's at it?"

Geoff looked at Harold with a concerned look.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I think Harold's getting a bit paranoid," Geoff admitted. "Whenever I talk to him, he's always afraid Alejandro is up to something. Heck, half the time he _won't_ even talk to me because he's afraid Alejandro is eavesdropping or something. Dude needs to chill."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the mud pit.

"Welcome, campers, to the mud pit," Chris greeted. "I'm sure this place is pretty familiar to you guys. We've had a couple challenges here in the past. And now it's time for another one…" Chris chuckled. "Total Drama's a game of athletic ability and endurance. Are you ready for the Endurance Tournament Challenge of Doom!? Here's the deal: We'll be pairing each of you to participate in a challenge of endurance against each other, tournament style. The four winners of the first round will move on to the second round, while the two winners of the second round will move on to the final round, where they will be fighting for Invincibility. Ya got that?"

The campers nodded.

"Cool! Now, let's pair you guys up so the carnage can begin." Chris pressed a button on a remote control, and the Camper Randomizer which was next to him began placing the campers on a tournament bracket. The pairings for Round One consisted of Alejandro vs. B, Harold vs. Geoff, Courtney vs. Sierra, and Jo vs. Dawn.

The campers all looked at their assigned rivals.

"Okay, campers, here's how Round One's gonna work," Chris explained. "Each camper will grab one of these giant ear cleaners and stand on one of these pedestals in the mud pit. Your job is to knock your opponent off their pedestal and into the mud. The four campers who accomplish this will move on to Round Two. Oh, and we could only afford two pedestals, so you guys will be taking turns, 'kay? First up, let's go with Alejandro and B."

Al and B took a giant ear cleaner and each stood on one of the pedestals.

"Well, this shouldn't be difficult at all," Alejandro smiled.

"Clearly, you don't know me well enough," Chris smiled. He pressed another button on his remote and the pedestals not only rose about ten meters higher than before, but they kept sliding back and forth parallel to each other. "Have fun!"

Alejandro bent his knees slightly in order to maintain his balance, while B evaluated his surroundings in order to form a strategy.

Harold took out a notepad and began writing things down.

"Whatcha got there, Harold?" Sierra asked. She gasped. "Are _you_ writing Total Drama shipping fics too? Ya wanna read mine? It's about… well, who it's _about_ isn't really important, but-"

"I'm _trying_ to figure out Alejandro's strategy in the challenge!" Harold exclaimed. "Knowing one's enemy is the easiest way to overcome him."

"Oooookayyyyy…" Sierra backed away from Harold and closer to Geoff. "Hey, Geoff," she whispered. "Is it just me, or is Harold acting a bit… strange. And not in his usual lovable way."

"I know, man. Dude needs a break." Geoff replied.

Suddenly, a wave of mud washed over the campers. Geoff and Sierra glanced over to see B lying belly-down in the mud, with Alejandro standing triumphantly on his pedestal.

"Hey! You'd better _pray_ this washes out!" Courtney complained. "This is my favorite shirt!"

Harold, getting over the initial shock, noticed that his notepad was covered in mud and therefore illegible. He threw it to the ground, followed with an angry "GOSH!"

Alejandro's pedestal lowered back to the ground and he boastfully stepped off.

"Well, Alejandro secures his spot in Round Two!" Chris announced. "Courtney! Sierra! You're up!"

Courtney grabbed a giant ear cleaner from Al. "Gross! It's all sweaty!" she complained.

Sierra, meanwhile, took B's weapon. "Thanks!" She and Courtney each got on a pedestal and Chris pushed a button on his remote again, causing the platforms to rise and slide again.

"Uh, Chris, I have a condition…" Courtney called.

"What kind of condition?" Chris replied.

"A condition that keeps me from falling ten meters into the mud!"

"Oh really? What's it called?" Chris didn't believe Courtney for a second.

Courtney was about to answer, but Sierra had already knocked her into the mud. "Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"And Sierra makes it to Round Two!" Chris called, ignoring Courtney.

"For the record, Courtney may be referring to acrophobia, the fear of heights, or possibly vertigo, the sensation that occurs when-" Harold was interrupted by Courtney hitting Harold on the head with her giant ear cleaner.

"Now, for Harold and Geoff!" Chris announced. Harold stood up and took the ear cleaner Courtney had hit him with. Sierra happily handed hers to Geoff. Harold and Geoff walked up to the platforms and stood on them. Chris slowly rose them up again.

"I hope you understand what I must do…" Harold leered at Geoff.

"Well, no, but whatever it is, I don't like it," Geoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"Due to current circumstances, I need to assure that Alejandro loses this challenge. The only person I trust to do so is myself." Harold brandished his ear cleaner. "I need to defeat you."

"Well, wasn't that the point of the challenge anyway?"

"IDIOT! You're ruining the moment!" By this point, the platforms had made it to their peak, and Harold began poking Geoff in the stomach with his weapon.

"I'm doing this for your own good Harold." Geoff wore a stern look on his face before swinging his ear cleaner at Harold's head. Harold ducked, however, causing Geoff to overswing and lose his balance. Geoff didn't fall off the pedestal, and he managed to regain his balance, but he was standing dangerously close to the edge of the platform. Harold held his ear cleaner about two inches from Geoff's chest.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Harold smiled as he poked Geoff lightly with his ear cleaner, causing him to fall ten meters into the mud.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm sensing a lot of hostility in Harold's aura," Dawn stated. "As his friend, I think I should try to calm him."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Harold stepped off his platform, which had come back down to the ground, and handed his ear cleaner to Dawn.

"Harold, I think we need to talk…" Dawn said with worry in her voice.

"What's up?" Harold asked.

"Well, you seem very agitated lately. Is there any way I could help?"

Harold paused for a moment. "Defeat Alejandro…"

"…Okay…" Dawn still seemed worried. She glanced at Jo, who had forcibly taken a giant ear cleaner from Geoff, and slowly helped herself onto a pedestal.

"Ha. Do I even _need_ to do this, Chris?" Jo scoffed. "I'm up against Luna Lovegood for goodness' sakes!"

"Well, would you rather _not_ make it to Round Two?" Chris asked, not even bothering to look at Jo as he filed his nails.

"Whatever." Jo smirked as she got on a pedestal.

Chris raised the pedestals and they began to slide back and forth. Jo yawned loudly as Dawn managed to get a pretty good hit on her. "Hey! Watch it you little twerp!" Jo swung her ear cleaner over her head, but Dawn blocked it with her own, causing a weapon struggle. The two girls pushed as hard as they could, seeming to be, oddly enough, of equal strength. Dawn, getting exhausted, ceased her part in the struggle, causing Jo to fall victim to her own momentum and fall face-first onto Dawn, knocking the both of them off of the platforms and causing them both to fall in the mud.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming," Chris remarked.

Jo got up and spit some mud out. "So? Who won?"

"Hmm… Well, Dawn _did_ fall off the platform first, but _Jo_ was the one who hit the mud first…" Chris stroked his stubble. "Geoff, you're my assistant. What do you think?"

"Uh, I think Jo should move on." Geoff replied.

"Alright. Jo it is." Chris smiled as Jo's face moved up on the tournament bracket on Chris's monitor. "With that, we can proceed to Round Two! Geoff, fetch me my swimsuit." Chris pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. "Things are about to get wet."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Look, Dawn and I aren't close or anything, but Jo is probably the last person I would have chosen," Geoff stated. "But… I don't want Harold to win Invincibility. Not until he can get himself in check. And if anyone's gonna beat Harold in this challenge, it's Jo. Augh, I feel terrible doin' this to my friend, ya know?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the girls' cabin. Dawn is sitting on her bed meditating, as Courtney walks in.

"Hey, could you leave for a second? I need to change on account of _Beverly_ getting mud all over me!" Courtney asked.

"Um, B doesn't like to be called that." Dawn pointed out.

"Whatever. What's he gonna do? He doesn't speak!" Courtney tried cleaning her hair with a towel from her duffel bag. "Are you still here? I can't change in front of others!"

"You have no reason to feel inadequate, Courtney. I'm not a judgmental person."

"EX_CUSE _ME?!"

"I think I'll leave you to work out your anger." Dawn put her hand on Courtney's shoulder before leaving the cabin.

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to _freaking_ kill her!" Courtney yelled as she kicked her own duffel bag.

Warp to the Dock of Shame. Alejandro, Sierra, Harold, and Jo had all changed into their swimsuits, Geoff, his intern outfit, and they along with Chris stood on the Dock of Shame with two jetskis floating on the water.

"Campers, welcome to Round Two of the Endurance Tournament Challenge of Doom!" Chris announced. "Here's how it's gonna work: these water skis are equipped with tranquilizer dart guns that can be fired by the button on the steering mechanism. You guys are gonna pair up and see who can tranquilize his or her rival first. The two campers who can do that will move on to the final round, where they will battle it out for Invincibility! Also, like with Round One, we could only afford the two water skis, so you'll be taking turns. Got that? Good. Sierra, Jo, you two are up first."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"_My_ team won this challenge back in Season Four," Jo bragged. "Seriously, what's the point of even trying if I _know_ I'm going to win?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Jo and Sierra had both climbed onto a water ski and drove off in opposite directions. They circled around each other, Sierra letting the ammo fly, while Jo focused on dodging Sierra's fire.

"Yeah, you better run, you…" Sierra trailed off once she noticed that she had run out of ammo. "Uh-oh." Uh-oh, indeed, because it was at that moment that Jo had found the perfect opportunity to tranquilize Sierra, causing her to pass out. Unfortunately, she had not stopped driving the waterski, so she kept going until she crashed into the Dock of Shame, smashing a hole straight through it.

Chris looked at Geoff. "Yeah, _you'll_ be fixing that." Chris told Geoff.

"Aww…" Geoff moaned.

"Well, even though the Dock is… kinda broken… what's important is the safety of… the waterski. How's that thing doing?" Even though Sierra was bruised and scraped and lying facedown on the beach, the waterski was in perfect condition. "Excellent. Geoff, go get that thing some more ammo so Harold and Al can square off."

"I thought I was fixing the Dock," Geoff said.

"Fix the Dock _later_! We still have a _challenge_ to complete!"

"All right." Geoff slumped as he left to get some more tranquilizer darts.

Warp to the Boathouse. Geoff casually walked in when he heard a loud crashing sound. Geoff looked to see B in the Boathouse, lying among a pile of buckets and boxes.

"Whoah, dude, what are you doin' here?" Geoff asked.

B shrugged and left without any interest in his expression.

Warp to the Dock of Shame. Alejandro and Harold had boarded a waterski and were ready to get started with the challenge.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked.

Harold glared at Alejandro. "You know, you could always quit now and save yourself the humiliation," Harold stated.

Alejandro laughed. "Funny. I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Harold growled at Alejandro. "Bring it." Harold drove off before Chris could officially start the challenge, Alejandro following close behind. Alejandro fired a warning shot a few inches left of Harold. Harold turned around to see Al on his tail. "Crap!" Harold exclaimed as he proceeded to U-turn in order to even the odds. Neither camper was in the other's range of fire, in fact, they were driving parallel to each other.

Alejandro smirked as he hit the brakes on his waterski, nearly causing Harold to crash into him. Harold, in an attempt to _not_ crash, turned the steering mechanism on his waterski as far to the left as he could, steering him to safety. Alejandro started going again, and found the perfect opportunity to fire some tranquilizers at Harold. Unfortunately for Harold, Alejandro was a good shot, and he got Harold in the back of the neck.

"…Idiot…" Harold mustered. Learning from Sierra's mistake, Harold slammed the brakes as soon as he felt something in his neck, causing him to slow down and eventually stop before he finally passed out.

"Alejandro! Making it to the final round!" Chris announced.

Al drove up to the Dock of Shame, grinning maliciously.

"Nice job, Al," Chris informed. "Go change and meet me at the Chrisiseum in ten. The final part of the challenge will take place there. Heheheh."

Geoff walked up to Chris with a set of tools and planks. "I got the spare stuff, dude," Geoff informed Chris.

"Cool. Now hurry up and fix the dang thing. We need to put the Hurl of Shame there, ya know!"

"Well, like, could Chef help me out or something?"

"Chef's taking a break. Said something about feeling 'not needed since you showed up'. Oh, and by the way, you're on kitchen duty now too. Have fun!" Chris smiled as he and Alejandro left the Dock of Shame.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Geoff sighed. "Sometimes, I miss Playa Des Losers," he admitted. "At least Harold's out of the challenge. That leaves me with one _less_ thing to worry about, ya know?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the Chrisiseum. Chris sat in his personal seat, while Dawn, Courtney, B, Harold, Sierra, and Geoff sat in the bleachers. Jo and Alejandro stood on opposite sides of the arena.

Geoff blew into a trumpet as Chris stood up. "Welcome, campers, to Round Three of our Endurance Tournament Challenge of Doom!" Chris announced. "Alejandro and Jo, your last task in this challenge is… a joust!"

"A joust? You mean with horses?" Jo asked.

"That's right! Each of you will gear up in a suit of armor and get on one of our trusty steeds." Chris smiled. "And by trusty steeds, I, of course, mean Geoff."

"Uh, Chris. There's only one of me, dude," Geoff reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Hey, B, you wanna earn an advantage in the next challenge? You could be our other horse."

B shrugged as he hopped out of the bleachers and into the arena.

"Cool. Anyway, after boarding your trusty steeds, you will attempt to knock each other over using these nifty lances." Chris tossed a green plastic lance to Alejandro and a red plastic lance to Jo. "The camper who stays on their mount the longest will win Invincibility for the night and cannot be voted off in tonight's Bonfire. Cool?"

Jo had already dressed in a red suit of armor. "Way ahead of ya, MacLean." She walked up to B. "Come on, Silent Treatment. You help me win this challenge, and I'll make it up to ya later." B smiled and gave Jo a fist bump. "That's what I like to see," Jo smiled. "Now help me up."

Meanwhile, Geoff and Alejandro were having a bit more trouble.

"Come on, Geoff, we can't do the challenge if I don't get on your back!" Alejandro insisted.

"Dude, do you know how _heavy_ that armor is? I had to carry it over here ya know!" Geoff rebutted.

"Of course I know how heavy it is! I'm _wearing _it!" Alejandro lost his patience. "Forget it, I'll get on myself.

"Wait, dude, I-" Alejandro ignored Geoff as he got onto Geoff's shoulders. "Dude…" Geoff wheezed.

"Campers! Are! You! READY?!" Chris called.

"Bring it, Pretty Boy!" Jo taunted.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have it any other way," Alejandro replied.

"GO!" Chris yelled.

Geoff struggled to carry Alejandro's weight, making two or three steps before B sprinted up to the two of them and Jo knocked the both of them over with her lance.

"Yes! AWESOME!" Harold exclaimed.

"Come on, Al, that was _pathetic_!" Courtney yelled.

"And then… and then… B removed her… wait, what?" Sierra quietly narrated her fanfic as she wrote it, unaware of what was going on.

"Jo wins Invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Yeah! Eat it!" Jo bragged to Alejandro, who growled back.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Jo wouldn't have won if Geoff weren't so useless," Alejandro insisted. "Better yet, Jo wouldn't have won if B weren't so competent. Not to mention… B _has_ been flying under the radar recently… Huh. I think it's time Beverly returns to the hills."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the Bonfire Ceremony. Alejandro, Geoff, Harold, Jo, Sierra, B, Dawn, and Courtney all sat on a tree stump with a stick in hand. Standing opposite them was Chris, who held a platter of marshmallows.

"Welcome campers, to the Bonfire," Chris greeted. "I only have seven marshmallows on me tonight. The seven of you who receive a marshmallow will be safe, and will continue to play the game until our next ceremony. The camper who does _not_ receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, ride the Hurl of Shame, and leave. And you can't come back. EVER! The first marshmallow goes to Jo." Jo walked up and got a marshmallow.

"Sierra."

"Geoff."

"Courtney."

"Dawn."

"Harold."

Chris only had one marshmallow left on his platter. B and Alejandro were the only campers left, both calm, yet wary.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris started.

"WAIT!" Geoff interrupted.

"Geoff! What is it, dude? I'm trying to give a _dramatic_ conclusion. That's part of the title, remember? _Drama_! Why don't you just sit down and-"

"No! I'm tired of this, man!" Geoff took off his intern shirt and threw it on the ground. "I ain't gonna be your slave anymore, dude! I'm quittin' this!"

"Seriously, dude? You know we could exclude you from any _future_ seasons for doing this, right?" Chris grinned.

"I don't care, man! I'm outta here!" Geoff stormed down the Dock of Shame and loaded himself into the Hurl of Shame. "Hasta la vista, dudes!" Geoff smiled as he pulled the lever, launching him over the ocean and into the horizon. "Wooohooohooooooooooo!" he yelled until he was out of earshot.

"Well. I suppose that conclusion could be considered dramatic," Chris rubbed his chin. "Only problem is, I'm down one sucker. Ah well. It looks like the rest of you are safe. Get some rest and be ready to wake up bright and early tomorrow."

"How come?" Harold asked.

"Because _Chef's_ coming back," Chris smiled. Harold gasped and ran to his cabin, the other campers slowly following.

In Sierra's haste, she failed to notice that she dropped her notebook. Dawn, who was behind her, picked it up.

"Wait! Sierra! You dropped your notebook!" Dawn called as loud as she could, which, evidently, wasn't that loud, because Sierra didn't hear Dawn. "Oh…" Out of natural human curiosity, Dawn began to read what was in the notebook. "'It's In Your Aura', a B x Dawn fic?" Dawn read out loud.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"…I … I don't know what went through Sierra's mind when she wrote this, but…" Dawn seemed very flustered. "My… this is… awkward…" Dawn blushed as she left the confessional booth.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Geoff quitting had to be the lamest move I've ever seen!" Jo complained. "I mean, _some_ people would _kill_ to be in this game, and Geoff had to go and _squander___his chance that someone else could have used! Someone who didn't suck at challenges and doesn't get distracted by impossibly skinny girls. Hmph. The only problem is, Alejandro's still in the game. That needs to be fixed as soon as possible. And believe me, I'm gonna make it happen!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-


	16. It's Your Sucky Day!

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Our campers had to endure a tournament battle of epic proportions, and few were left unscathed. Harold started showing some signs of paranoia after Lindsay's elimination, blaming Alejandro for just about everything that goes wrong in his life. Sierra started writing some saucy stories about her fellow campers, a fact which Dawn probably wishes she could forget. Jo found herself able to easily overcome Alejandro in the final jousting battle, and, between Alejandro and B, _Geoff_ was the one sent hurling, as he was tired of having to actually do work. We're down to the final seven, and things are getting as dramatic as ever! How will things play out? You're gonna have to find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the mess hall. Sierra stood in line waiting to be served, when Dawn approached her with a notebook in her hand.

"Um, excuse me, Sierra?" Dawn greeted. "I think you dropped this at the campfire last night."

Sierra swiped the notebook from Dawn. "Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Sierra held her notebook to her chest. "I was afraid someone had read it. Wait… _you_ didn't read it, did you?"

"Well, um…"

"NEXT!" Chef yelled to Sierra, who was first in line to be served.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I… did read Sierra's story," Dawn admitted. "It was a rather… family unfriendly story that involves B and myself. Based on Sierra's aura, she was really proud of it, too." Dawn looked awkwardly at the camera.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Good news, everyone!" Chris greeted as he entered the mess hall. "It's time for a new challenge! We're down to the final seven, and seven is a very lucky number. Which is good for today's challenge, because today's challenge is… Luck of the Draw!"

"Uh-oh." Harold's face fell.

"Yup. Today's challenge will involve some luck. Say, Chef, how many campers are hanging out at Playa Des Losers right now?"

"I dunno," Chef shrugged. "Thirteen?"

"That's right! And thirteen is a very _unlucky_ number, so we've decided to incorporate our eliminated campers into this challenge. In fact, _they've_ all chosen what the challenges will be!"

"'Challenges'?" Alejandro asked.

"That's right. Using everyone's favorite randomizer, I'll assign each of you to an eliminated camper. Each eliminated camper has come up with an individual challenge. Some of them are easy… others, not so much. Your task is to complete the challenge you've been assigned by dinnertime. The campers who can do so will win Invincibility for the night. With that out of the way, let's find out who's doing what. Dawn, let's see whose challenge _you_ get to do."

Chris smiled as he pressed a button on his remote control, as the faces of each eliminated camper flashed next to a picture of Dawn's face on the randomizer monitor. It cycled between each ex-camper until it settled on Lightning.

"Nice! You get Lightning's challenge!" Chris took a tiny cue card from his pocket and began to read it. "'Sha-BAM! You got the Lightning! Everybody loves the Lightning! And Lightning loves to race!' Lightning's challenge is… to scale the face of Wawanakwa Cliff!"

"Aw, come on! I totally could have done that!" Jo complained.

"Well then, Miss Picky Pants, let's see what _you'll_ be doing today," Chris frowned. He randomized the ex-campers again, and this time it landed on Lindsay. Chris took another cue card from his pocket and read it. "'Oh my gosh, do you know what's the scariest thing _ever_? Walking through a minefield… in heels!' Lindsay's challenge is, as you may have guessed, to walk through a minefield in heels."

"_Heels_?" Jo raised an eyebrow. "I've never even _worn_ heels!"

"You get used to it," Courtney said disinterestedly.

"Ah, Courtney, you seem eager to find out what your challenge is! Let's find out, shall we?" Chris randomized the campers again, this time ending up with Eva. He read another cue card. "'People these days are in TERRIBLE shape! Including you! Ya hear that! You! Are! WEAK!' Eva's challenge is… lift a 50-kilogram weight for twenty reps!"

"Fifty K?!" Courtney objected. "Chris! How do you expect me to do _that_?"

"Come on! They get all the easy challenges!" Jo yelled.

"Well, to be fair, the challenge _is_ called 'Luck of the Draw'," Harold reminded her.

"Harold! Your turn!" Chris activated the randomizer again. This time, it came up with Beth.

"Was Beth in this season?" Alejandro asked. "I hadn't noticed."

Chris took another cue card. "'People don't appreciate the art of baton twirling enough. It's a lot harder than it looks, you know.' Beth's challenge is… to master a flaming baton dance!"

"Wicked!" Harold fist-pumped.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I spent an entire summer at Pyro Steve's Fire Safety Camp," Harold gloated. "They taught us everything: How to build a fire, how to maintain a fire, how to dance with fire." Harold crossed his arms. "And my mom told me that was a useless camp."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Alejandro, aren't you curious to find out what you'll be doing?" Chris asked.

"Bring it," Alejandro smiled.

"All right!" The randomizer landed on Noah. Chris took another card. "'Okay, look, I realize most of you aren't too keen on the whole "math" thing, so I'll make this easy.' Noah's challenge is… to solve five calculus problems. Now, who's left? Ah, Sierra, let's find out what horrors our campers have devised for _you_."

"Huh?" Sierra looked up from her notebook.

Sierra ended up with Staci. Chris read a cue card. "'Oh, hey, did you know my great uncle Mark created that show Survivor? Anyway, I don't think you're as creative as my family, but you should try!' Staci's challenge is… to invent a fancy machine."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Sierra clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Now who's left? Ah, B, you've been awful talkative lately! Haha! I'm just joking. You never talk. Anyway…" Chris randomized the ex-campers again, this time coming up with Dakota. Chris read another card. "'Hey, Dakota fans! You know what makes the tabloids? Hot celebrity couples!' Dakota's challenge is… to photograph two campers sharing a tender moment."

B raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, and remember in the last challenge when I said B would get an advantage in the next challenge? Well, as an added rule, Harold and Alejandro must be accompanied by a girl at all times during the challenge, to make B's job a little easier. And with that, the challenge is officially underway! Have fun, and remember, Invincibility could come in a _lot_ of handy in the final seven."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"OK, I wasn't actually paying attention to what Chris was saying, but I _think_ it had something to do with a fancy machine." Sierra thought aloud. "So, I guess I'd better go find a fancy machine. But first…" Sierra held up her notebook. "I'd better find a safe place to hide this."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the beach, with Jo and Chris.

"Alright, Jo, here are your high heels," Chris said as he handed Jo a pair of red stilettos. "Oh, and by the way, if you step on a mine, you already signed a waiver, so don't even _try_ legal action." Chris chuckled as he left the beach.

"Wait! How do you put these things on?" Jo yelled. She held up the stilettos. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Jo took off her shoes and, after some struggling, managed to put the heels on. "Huh. This isn't so WHOA!" Jo took one step forward and lost her balance, falling to the ground. Jo growled. "CHRIIIIIIIIIS!" Jo yelled in anger.

Warp to the base of Wawanakwa Cliff, with Dawn, Harold, and Chris.

"Alright, Dawn, you're securely harnessed," Chris told Dawn. "Harold, you get to make sure Dawn doesn't kill herself up there. Plus, the rules say you have to be with a girl at all times in this challenge, so, really, there's no escaping Dawn today."

"But what about _my_ challenge?" Harold asked.

"Oh, right," Chris handed Harold a set of batons. "I guess you could figure something out while Dawn's climbing. Of course… if you do… no one would be there to save Dawn from a sudden treacherous fall…" Chris grinned. "Your choice, dude." Chris walked off to get the next camper started.

"Um… Chris was joking when he said I could die… right?" Dawn asked.

"Most definitely," Harold nodded. "Harnesses always come with a mechanism that prevents you from falling should you slip."

"I don't know… Chris's aura seemed rather suspicious. Even more so than usual."

"Well, if you _do_ fall, my wicked reflexes would allow me to catch you." Harold informed Dawn.

Dawn smiled. "Okay then. Let's get started."

Warp to the boys' cabin, with Alejandro, Courtney, and Chris.

"Courtney! What we've got here is a nice heavy barbell, weighing 25 kilograms on either side," Chris informed her. "Alejandro is here to keep track of how many lifts you accomplish. Plus, you know, the rules."

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I can't lift this!" Courtney complained.

"You can if the word 'Invincibility' means anything to you," Chris said bluntly. "Alejandro, here's a short calculus test for you." Chris handed Alejandro a sheet of paper with five easy calculus problems.

"Uh, Chris, this is _pre -_calculus," Alejandro informed Chris.

"Whatever, dude. Noah's the one who prepared it, not me. Maybe he thinks you're _really_ stupid." Chris chuckled as he left the cabin.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at Chris, then glanced at Courtney, who sat on one of the bottom bunks expectantly.

"_Well?_ Aren't you going to do the challenge?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"Am _I_ going to do the challenge?" Alejandro retaliated. "What about _you_?"

"Please. I am _not_ doing this challenge."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"My strategy for this challenge is, simply, to not do the challenge," Courtney stated. "It's a calculated risk. While I forfeit Invincibility, I'm in an alliance of four, aka, the _majority_ of a seven-person camp. Instead, I'll be spending my efforts trying to sabotage everyone _else_. Specifically, Dawn. That girl is going to _get it_ for that 'inadequate' comment!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the dodgeball court.

Sierra entered the plastic box that was the dodgeball court so she could hide her notebook under the bleachers, where she was sure no one would find it. After she did so, she noticed a robot sitting in space between the bleachers.

"Whoah!" Sierra marveled. "Maybe _this_ was that fancy machine Chris was talking about." Sierra started poking the robot. "Excuuuuuse me! Helloooo!" Sierra folded her arms. "Wow. Chris wasn't lying. This _is_ a challenge."

Warp to Jo.

Jo is walking in circles around the beach, trying to get a feel for walking in heels.

"Alright. I think I've got this," Jo smirked. "No, scratch that, _I've got this!_" Jo hobbled over to the minefield, which was separated from the rest of the beach by a sign that said "Minefield". The sand was lumpy, giving subtle hints as to where the mines were.

Jo stepped on a less lumpy part of the sand, but was rewarded with an explosion that knocked Jo back about fifteen meters. "What the heck!" Jo yelled. "I thought the indents in the ground _weren't_ the mines!"

"Well, yeah! That would have been too easy!" Chris smiled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jo asked.

"I got bored, and this challenge is clearly the most fun to watch of the seven." Chris pulled up a beach chair and put on some sunglasses. "Now, remember, the indents in the sand _aren't_ the mines."

"I'm not falling for it again, MacLean!" Jo called as she stumbled onto a lumpy part of the sand, where she quickly lost her balance and fell into an indent in the sand, causing a mine to blow her high into the air.

"Hahaha. I love this game," Chris smiled.

Warp to Dawn and Harold. Dawn is about a third of the way up the cliff face, while Harold is busy practicing a baton dance down below.

Harold attempted throwing his batons in the air in order to catch them, but they ended up falling on his head.

"Ow! Dang it!" Harold rubbed his cranium. "I don't get it. I clearly have superior hand-eye coordination over Beth. What am I doing wrong?" Harold looked up to see that Dawn was out of earshot. "Whatever. I can do this! Never before have my skills failed me on Total Drama!"

Harold picked up the batons and begun twirling them again, accidentally hitting himself in the crotch. "Awwwww…." Harold grabbed his crotch and fell over.

Warp to Sierra.

"Come on! Why aren't you working?" Sierra asked the robot as she kept kicking it. "I _need_ to do this challenge!" Sierra folded her arms in a huff. "Hmm… what would I do if I were writing a fanfiction?" Sierra tapped her chin. "Aha!"

Sierra glared at the robot menacingly. "O, almighty automaton of ambiguous origin, I command thee to do thy master's bidding! I, Sierra, am thy master, and thou shalt do as thou art told!"

The robot remained still.

"That's it. Back to shipping fics." Sierra sat down on the bleachers and began writing in her notebook again.

Warp to Alejandro and Courtney.

"Ugh, will you _hurry up_?" Courtney asked impatiently.

"What's the rush, Courtney?" Alejandro asked. "We have until dinnertime."

"Please. I don't care about _your_ safety. I care about everyone _else's_ safety. Specifically, that they _aren't_ safe so we can vote them out!"

"And how does that concern me?"

"Because! I'm going out there to sabotage the others, and I need you with me because of the stupid rules!"

"Sabotage, Courtney?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "You should know that I am above such things."

"You spent the entirety of Season 3 sabotaging _everyone_!"

Alejandro thought about it for a second. "Eh, you're right. Let's go."

"What about your challenge?"

"Oh, I'd finished that a while ago. Besides, I thought you didn't care about my safety."

"I don't! I'd just like most of our alliance to be safe!"

"So why don't you just do your challenge?"

"Ugh! Just shut up and follow me!"

Warp to Jo and Chris. Jo was a little over halfway through the minefield.

"Come on, slip up already!" Chris called.

"Shut it, MacLean!" Jo called back. "I'm not gonna lose this challenge if it kills me!" Jo then tripped on her lack of balance, and fell onto a mine, this one blasting her forward and over the finish line.

"Wow." Chris took off his sunglasses. "I never thought I'd say this, but, Jo wins Invincibility!"

"Yeah I do!" Jo threw both fists in the air, promptly falling over.

Warp to Dawn and Harold. Dawn was two-thirds of the way up the cliff, while Harold had begun to get better at the baton dance. Meanwhile, at the top of the cliff, Alejandro and Courtney were conspiring.

"Okay, so we're gonna sabotage Dawn by dropping things down the cliff. Any questions? Courtney instructed.

"I have multiple questions, actually," Alejandro stated. "First of all, why are we sabotaging someone in our alliance? Secondly, how do you plan on doing so? And finally, when did _you_ become the boss of _me_?"

"To answer your questions in order: because she's flying under the radar and needs to go, by dropping things off the cliff, and when you started getting complacent! Now give me something to drop!"

"You never told me to bring anything to drop!"

"Well, figure something out!"

Alejandro suddenly wore an evil grin. The next thing Courtney knew, she was being dropped off the edge of Wawanakwa Cliff, going right past Dawn. At the bottom of the cliff, Harold threw his batons in the air, but instead of catching the batons, he caught Courtney in his arms.

"Let go of me, you big-" Courtney was interrupted by the flash of a camera. B had come out of nowhere and photographed the scene before him. He smiled and left to return to the campground. "I swear, B, if Chris counts that as a tender moment, I'm going to maim you!" Courtney got out of Harold's arms and went after B.

Two seconds later, the batons fell into Harold's arms. "Sweet!" he exclaimed.

Back at the top of the cliff, Alejandro waited patiently for Dawn, who had made it to the top of the cliff.

"Alejandro? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Well, the rules say I need a woman with me at all times, and Courtney, let's just say, isn't with me." Alejandro replied.

"But-"

The PA gave some loud feedback before Chris made an announcement. "Attention, campers, the challenge is officially over! Please report to the mess hall immediately!"

Warp to the mess hall.

"Alright, campers, I realize it isn't dinnertime, but considering the circumstances, there doesn't really seem to be a reason to keep going." Chris told the campers.

"But I wasn't finished with my baton dance," Harold complained.

"True, but you _did_ break the rule of staying with a woman."

"What are you talking about? Dawn was within a 30-meter distance from me the entire time!"

"Yeah, well, she decided to pair up with Alejandro instead, so…"

Harold's face fell.

"As for Courtney and Sierra, you two simply gave up on your challenges, and didn't show any signs of changing your mind, so you two also lose the challenge,"

"Come on! Did you _see_ what I had to do?" Sierra asked.

"Yes. All you had to do was build a machine!"

"I had to _what_?!"

"As for Courtney, well, you gave up after the first five seconds, so you've been out!"

"It's a risk I was willing to take," Courtney insisted confidently.

"The rest of you: Dawn, B, Alejandro, Jo. You guys were able to complete your challenges and have won Invincibility! Good job on your parts!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"How could Dawn abandon me? Again!" Harold vented. "Dawn doesn't seem like a very loyal friend. I may need to keep this in mind should I survive this next bonfire."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"What have I done?" Dawn asked. "I could see hatred in Harold's aura, and any hatred is bad hatred."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the bonfire. Harold, Courtney, Dawn, B, Jo, Alejandro, and Sierra all sat on a tree stump with a stick in hand. Chris stood opposite them with a platter of marshmallows.

"Well well well, another challenge, another bonfire," Chris smiled. "You know how it works. If I call your name, come up and take a marshmallow. But, seeing as how there are seven campers and only six marshmallows, well, let's just say today isn't gonna be someone's lucky day." Chris chuckled. "The first marshmallow goes to…"

" Alejandro."

"Jo."

"B."

"Dawn."

Courtney, Sierra, and Harold all glanced at each other.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sierra."

"You're going down, Harold," Courtney whispered.

"Not if I take you down first!" Harold whispered back.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Harold."

"What! This _has_ to be a mistake!" Courtney insisted. "I was in an alliance of four who voted for Harold!"

"I thought you might say that, so I decided to compile all the confessionals with votes and show them to you." Chris smiled as Chef wheeled in the big monitor that Chris likes to use. The confessionals all played on the screen.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm voting for Harold, because the longer I dupe Sierra into doing whatever I want, the better chance I have of winning!" Courtney voted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I vote for Harold, because as long as I have an alliance, I can make it to the end and win this game for Cody! I promised!" Sierra voted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm voting for Courtney, because any friend of Alejandro's is an enemy of mine!" Harold voted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"_Yeah_ I'm voting for Courtney! Who does she think she is, just walking back into the game expecting everything to go her way!" Jo voted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I…um, I vote for Courtney, because Harold and Sierra are my friends, and Courtney's not a very nice person." Dawn voted

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"My vote is for Courtney. If that greedy *bleep* thinks she can take over _my_ alliance, she has another thing coming." Alejandro voted.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"That's four votes for Courtney. I think that's enough to prove how much the campers just don't like you," Chris grinned.

"Dawn?! _Alejandro_?! You guys voted for _me_?!" Courtney raged.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame. Courtney sat in the catapult, still complaining.

"…and another thing! Why didn't you just vote for Sierra?! She's useless! She hasn't done anything this entire-" Courtney was cut off by Chris hurling her across the horizon.

"Fourteen down. Six to go. Who will pull through and make it to the end? Who will fall flat and end up joining the losers? You're gonna have to tune in, dear viewer, because you won't wanna miss a second of Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"


	17. I'm Bringing Sexes Back

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We tested the luck of our campers by randomly assigning them to challenges that their former peers had come up with. We had challenges as simple as taking a photo, and as complicated as walking through a minefield in heels. Courtney appointed herself as head of Alejandro's alliance, and decreed that Alejandro help her sabotage the other campers in the challenge. Poor move on Courtney's part, because in a five-to-two vote, Courtney was the next camper sent hurling. Will Harold ever trust Dawn again after she keeps ditching him in challenges? Will Alejandro's alliance last now that they're down a camper? Who will be the next camper to ride the Hurl of Shame? You'll have to find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to the dodgeball court. Harold is having a heated sparring match with B's robot, which B is controlling from the bleachers.

"I don't get it, B!" Harold said, not taking his attention away from the robot. "Dawn claims to be my friend…" Harold ducked as the robot tried to land a right hook on him. "…but she keeps abandoning me in the challenges." Harold landed a clean blow to the robot's jaw. "I mean, she voted for Courtney…" Harold caught the robot's side kick and dodged it. "…but who didn't?" Harold uppercut the robot in the torso. "What do _you_ make of the situation?" Harold turned his head to look at B, but the robot hit Harold in the back of the head, knocking him over.

Warp to the girls' cabin. Dawn and Sierra are hanging out, just sitting on their beds. Sierra, naturally, is writing in her notebook.

"Sierra, is it okay if I speak with you?" Dawn asked.

"Sure thing, Dawn. What are friends for?" Sierra smiled as she looked up from her notebook.

"Well, there's this… boy, and-"

"Say no more, Dawn. I know _exactly_ what you're going to say," Sierra interrupted. "You want to summon up the courage to talk to B, who you've just fallen in love with since you read my story. I understand. This happens to me all the time."

"That's not what-"

"Look, it's simple. All you have to do is get a conversation going with him. Talk about something you have in common."

"But B never talks. And that's not what-"

"Oh, right, I'd forgotten about that." Sierra stood up off her bed. "Don't worry, Dawn. Once B reads my fanfic, he'll go head over heels for you." Sierra left the cabin.

Dawn gasped. "Wait! Sierra! No!" Dawn ran out the cabin.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Sierra squeed. "I've always wanted to play matchmaker. You know, in real life. I play matchmaker all the time on the internet."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the medical tent. Harold is lying on the gurney, while Chef bandages his head. B is also there.

Suddenly, Sierra and Dawn ran up to them.

"Hey, B! I have something for you!" Sierra yelled.

"Attention campers!" the PA called. "Please report to the main campgrounds for your next challenge!"

"I'll show you later, okay?" Sierra smiled as she left for the campground.

Warp to the campground. Chris and all six campers are present.

"Alright campers, welcome to the final six! You've worked hard to get this far. Mostly…" Chris trailed off. "Anyway! Today's challenge is going to be a fun one!"

"You say that every time! And it's never fun!" Jo shot back.

"Shut up!" Chris smiled. "Now, if you're all done interrupting me, allow me to explain the challenge to you. Which is… Battle of the Sexes!"

"What?" Sierra looked up from her notebook upon hearing the word "sexes".

"That's right. Today's Battle of the Sexes will be split into three challenges: brains, brawn, and both. Each challenge will pit a boy against a girl in an attempt to earn a point for their respective gender. Whichever gender gets two points will win the challenge, plus Invincibility. The three campers who prove to be of inferior gender will not be safe, and will be at mercy of their peers tonight. So no pressure."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well this should be easy," Alejandro grinned. "Each boy on the island has his own balance of physical and mental strength. And what do the girls have? I mean, Jo is strong, but none of the girls are particularly smart."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"First up, we have the brains part of the challenge," Chris informed the campers. "The challenge will be to solve a challenging brain teasing riddle. And remember, only one camper on each side can attempt to answer the riddle. Choose your representatives now!"

"Harold, why don't you solve the riddle?" Alejandro smiled.

"Ordinarily I'd spit in the face of any suggestion you make, but seeing as how I lack the physical strength you and B do, I admit that it would be the most prudent decision," Harold replied. "Chris, I'll do it!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Sierra jumped up and down, raising her hand.

"Fine! Just go!" Jo yelled.

"Eeee! I like riddles." Sierra smiled.

"Excellent! Now that that's out of the way, allow me to tell you the riddle." Chris sat cross-legged on the ground. "Allow me to tell you the story of The Wisest Son." Harold and Sierra sat cross-legged across from Chris, who began to tell the riddle. "Once, there was a father, who was on his deathbed. He had three triplet sons, but didn't know which one to give his inheritance to. So he told his sons 'I'll give my inheritance to whichever one of you can find something that can fill my bedroom, yet can fit in your pocket. Only then will I know who is the wisest son.' After some searching, the boys presented their father with what they found. The first son revealed from his pocket a roll of cloth, but it was not large enough to even cover the dang floor! The second son pulled some hay from his pockets, but that didn't do jack either. The third son showed his father what he found and used it to fill the room. In the end, the third son ended up with his father's inheritance. What did the son show his father?"

"Huh…" Sierra interjected. "That's _hard_."

"Hey, it's supposed to be a challenge, isn't it?" Chris shrugged.

"Is there a time limit to answering the riddle?" Harold asked. "Because ordinarily when I solve riddles, I meditate on it for a couple hours at the least."

"Well, considering that this next elimination will lead to the final five, I'd like to speed things up," Chris told him. "After all, the final five means the Playa Des Losers episode, and I know we're all looking forward to that. So, yeah, I'll give you thirty minutes, starting… now!"

"GAAAH! Help!" Sierra yelled.

"We can't help. It's the rule," Dawn reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Sierra remembered. "Crap."

"A balloon!" Harold guessed.

"Nope. The balloon would suffocate the father before he could pass on the inheritance," Chris smiled.

"AW!" Harold exclaimed. "Curse my head injury! It's definitely throwing me off!"

"Whatever, Harold."

"What about a seed?" Sierra guessed. "He could plant it and it could grow and fill up the room!"

"Not completely," Chris smiled.

"Gahhhh! Why'd you make it so difficult?" Sierra asked.

"I keep telling you, if it were easy, it wouldn't be a challenge!" Chris explained impatiently.

Flash Forward twenty minutes.

Chris checked his watch. "Oh, hey, by the way, you guys only have a minute left."

"What? No fair! I haven't figured it out yet!" Sierra pleaded.

"At least five more minutes. Please!" Harold begged.

Chris just tapped on his watch.

"Oh, this stinks! I'm so angry…that…my… my hair might as well just catch on fire!" Sierra screamed.

"Fire… fire…" Harold's eyes lit up. "FIRE! Chris! I have the answer!"

"What is it, Harold?" Chris asked.

"The boy brought a match! With it, he could fill the entire room… with light!"

"That is… correct! Excellent job, Harold! The boys win Round One!"

"Sweet!" Harold fist-pumped.

"What the heck, Stalker Chick?" Jo chastised. "You said you were good at riddles!"

"I said I _liked_ riddles," Sierra corrected. "Huh. This sounds suspiciously like that part in Season 1, Episode 11, when…"

"Oh, shut up." Jo interrupted.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well that wasn't very nice of Jo." Sierra put her hands on her hips. "I think that if we lose, _she'll_ be the next to go!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Gah! Why is Sierra so useless?" Jo asked rhetorically. "She hasn't done anything on her own this entire game, and it's starting to show!'

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the Dock of Shame, where Chris and the campers stand.

"Campers! Welcome to the Brawn portion of our Battle of the Sexes challenge!" Chris greeted. "This challenge is an easy one: Simply race to the top of Wawanakwa Cliff…"

"That's just the first challenge all over again," Alejandro pointed out.

"You didn't let me finish!" Chris yelled. "The entire time, the campers participating must be wearing a backpack holding half of their respective weights."

"That's really more of an endurance challenge than anything," Alejandro stated.

"Fine then. _You_ get to represent the boys in this challenge," Chris smiled.

"Oh, this'll be easy!" Jo smiled readily. "Chris! I'll-"

"I'd like to do it," Dawn interrupted.

"Dawn! What the heck?" Jo retaliated.

"Chris said we had to carry half our weight, remember? I hardly weigh anything compared to you."

"Excuse me?!"

"Dawn, thank you for volunteering!" Chris smiled. "You'll get to race Alejandro in this part of the challenge!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Wow!" Jo yelled. "I mean, I'd heard Courtney go on about how Dawn made fun of her body, but I didn't really think the girl had it in her! What a jerk! Just because I'm not some model-thin bimbo doesn't mean that… AURGH!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"What do you mean I keep offending the girls here?" Dawn asked.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

By this point, Alejandro and Dawn already had their backpacks on and stood on the same point of the Dock, ready to go. Chris fired his starting pistol in the air, and the two of them took off. Alejandro, clearly the more athletic of the two, managed to get pretty far ahead of Dawn despite the heavier weight on his shoulders. By the time Alejandro had reached the forest, Dawn was already so far behind him that he couldn't see her anymore when he looked behind him.

"Well, that was easy," Alejandro remarked as he ran into a tree due to not looking where he was going. "Ow." Alejandro leered at the tree as he put his hand over his left eye, where he had been hit. "Forget it! I still have a challenge to win." Alejandro continued his jog through the forest. With only one eye to look out of, however, his vision was severely impaired, which would probably explain why he ran into another tree on his left side, causing more pain as well as a squirrel to fall out of the tree and onto his head.

"Augh! Come on!" Alejandro yelled. "Hey, get off my head!" Alejandro tried to swat the squirrel off of his head while still holding his left eye and running through the forest, but he only succeeded in hitting himself in the head.

"That's it! Screw it!" Alejandro removed his hand from his eye and gave up on the squirrel and kept running through the forest. He had made it to the hill, but Dawn had already caught up to him.

"Oh, hi Alejandro," Dawn greeted.

"Dawn? How'd you catch up so quickly?" Alejandro asked.

"I used a shortcut," Dawn replied. "Hey, I remember you," Dawn said to the squirrel holding onto Al's hair for dear life. "You're that kind squirrel that supplied me with those acorns in the forest. Remember me?"

The squirrel nodded.

"Well, I'm in a race with Alejandro here. Care to help out?"

The squirrel grinned as he climbed down onto Al's face.

"Hey! Get off, you stupid rodent!" Alejandro swatted at his face.

Dawn smiled. "See you at the finish line!" she called as Alejandro, blinded by the squirrel clawing at his face, ran off the edge of the hill and into the water.

Warp to the finish line at the top of the hill, where Chef Hatchet awaited.

Dawn ran up to the top and broke the ribbon finish line Chef had set up.

"Oh, uh…" Chef looked up from the notebook he was reading, which looked suspiciously familiar. Chef cleared his throat. "Congratulations…uh…" Chef looked at a piece of paper he took from his pocket. "…Dawn. Y'all have won the second part of the Battle of the Sexes challenge. Good job, mang." Chef continued to read his notebook.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Alejandro breathed deeply in anger. "If Dawn thinks she can get away with this, she's sorely mistaken. When my alliance finishes taking out Harold, Jo, and B, _she'll_ be the first to go."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to an open field somewhere on the island.

"Welp, it's tied one-to-one on either side," Chris announced. "That means it's time for the ultimate tiebreaker brains-and-brawn Battle of the Sexes challenge!"

"Hey, has anyone seen my notebook?" Sierra asked.

"Shush," Chris shushed. "Now, Jo and B, since neither of you have participated in a challenge yet, you two will _have_ to partake in this one."

"Easy. What do we have to do?" Jo asked readily.

Chris pushed a button on a remote control, and out from the ground popped two skeeball machines.

"Skeeball, Chris?" Alejandro asked.

"Yup. For the final challenge, Jo and B will face off in a game of skeeball. The object is to roll the balls into the holes in order to earn the highest number of points. The camper with the highest number of points when time runs out will win Invincibility for themselves and their fellow brothers slash sisters here at camp. Ya got that?"

"Piece of cake," Jo scoffed as she walked up to one of the machines, B following suit.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked as he held up a stopwatch. "GO!" Chris clicked the stopwatch on, and the game had begun.

Jo began to grab the skeeballs and roll them as soon as she could get her hands on them, racking up multiple scores between 10 and 30 in quick succession. B, on the other hand, was slower, more calculating, taking a while to roll a ball, but getting 100 points every time.

"Nice!" Chris remarked. "B is going for a slow but sure strategy, while Jo is letting the points come down in one big landslide."

"That's what the narrator said," Dawn told him.

"What narrator?" Chris asked.

"The one in your aura, of course."

"Riiiight…" Chris looked skeptically at Dawn as he backed away from her.

"I have to say, this is probably the closest to a tie any challenge thus far has come," Harold stated, not taking his eyes off of the skeeball challenge. "I'm curious to see how it turns out."

"Curb your enthusiasm, Harold, because they only have 30 seconds left," Chris said as he checked his stopwatch.

B, hearing what Chris had said, had decided to drop his former strategy and essentially copy Jo's, quickly rolling the balls as soon as he got them.

"Ha! You're going down, Silent Treatment!" Jo smirked.

B looked over at Jo and smirked back.

"Three…two…one…Time's up!" Chris clicked his stopwatch off and called the end of the challenge.

Everyone's eyes went directly to the score indicators at the tops of the machines.

Jo's score was 5320.

B's score was 5300.

"Wait, so this means…" Alejandro started.

"Jo and the girls win Invincibility!" Chris announced.

"Yeah! How you like me now, boys, huh?" Jo taunted. "What's wrong? Ashamed of getting beat by a _girl_? Hahaha!"

"Yes, well, anyway… Jo, Sierra, and Dawn are all safe tonight," Chris spoke up. "Harold. B. Alejandro. One of you will be voted out tonight."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well, _that_ could have gone better," Alejandro admitted. "Now I'm faced with a dilemma, though. Should I vote for Harold or B? Either way, my alliance of three guarantees at least a tie. Harold would be easier to vote off, but B's a bigger threat. Hm…"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the dodgeball court. Harold and B are having another one of their sparring matches.

"So, we're obviously voting for Alejandro, right?" Harold asked B while still focusing on the robot. "I mean, you're a worthy opponent, and you're my friend." Harold dodged an attack. "If I were to face off with you, I'd want it to be in the final two."

Suddenly, Sierra entered the court.

"Oh, hey, B, there's something I forgot to tell you!" Sierra said excitedly.

B held up one finger as he hit the pause button on his robot's controller, causing the robot to freeze in place.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that _someone_ here on the island has the hots for you!" Sierra smiled. "I'd give you three guesses as to who it is, but, you know… anyway, it's Dawn! Dawn's totally got her eye on you!"

"Really?" Harold asked.

"Yup! Isn't that _adorable_? Well, that's all I wanted to say! Later!" Sierra turned around and left. "Oh, and by the way, if you see a red notebook lying around somewhere, it's mine, and I'd appreciate it if you just returned it to me and didn't read it, okay?"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"The news that Dawn holds romantic interest in B sparked some thinking," Harold stated. "Perhaps the reason she's so hesitant to be around me is because she and B are secretly aligned." Harold gasped. "Maybe B's working with Alejandro too! Aw!" Harold facepalmed. "Now I'm not sure if I want to vote for Alejandro or B tonight. Ugh, why does this game have to be so complicated? GOSH!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the campfire pit. Harold, Dawn, B, Jo, Alejandro, and Sierra all sat on a tree stump by the firepit. Standing next to the firepit was Chris, who held a platter holding five marshmallows.

"Campers! Welcome to the marshmallow ceremony!" Chris greeted. "I only have five marshmallows with me tonight. When I call your name, come up and grab a marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, ride the Hurl of Shame, and leave. That means, you're out of the game. And you can't come back. _Ever_."

Tension quickly rose between the campers.

"Jo, Dawn, Sierra, you three are Invincible for the night, so you are safe." The three girls went up and took a marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

"B. You are also safe."

B smiled as he walked up to take a marshmallow.

Harold's face dropped as he noticed that he was in the bottom two.

"Harold… Alejandro… it looks like this rivalry is about to come to an end," Chris smirked.

"Rivalry?" Alejandro asked. "Chris, please, if anything it was more of a grudge, since-"

"Zip it!" Chris cut him off.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Harold."

"SWEET!" Harold stood up triumphantly as he ran up to Chris to take a marshmallow.

Alejandro's face held no expression. He stood up silently and walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Dang, dude, that's gotta bite," Chris remarked.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame. Alejandro sat in the catapult, while Chris stood at the lever.

"Any last words, dude? You've had a good run," Chris asked.

Alejandro folded his arms and shook his head. Chris pulled the lever and launched Alejandro across the sea.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Chris asked the camera. "With the game's biggest strategist out of the game, who will be the next to take over? What will Sierra do now that the rest of her alliance is out of the game? How will Dawn's apparent crush on B affect how the two of them play? Will Harold ever trust either of them again? You'll have to stay tuned to find out the answers to all of these questions, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"


	18. Big Fat Loser

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "Our campers partook in a battle of the sexes and sought out to destroy their gender stereotypes. And it turns out, they did a pretty good job. Harold easily took the difficult riddle challenge by the horns, and Dawn was able to use some crafty thinking to earn her win in the sandbag-carrying race! In the end, though, Jo won Invincibility for all the girls when she trumped B in the skeeball game by just a few points, narrowing the vote down to Harold, Alejandro, and B, and although Harold was an easy target for Alejandro's alliance to take out, it was that same alliance that backfired on Alejandro, making him the next camper to take the dreaded Hurl of Shame. And speaking of the Hurl of Shame… what happens to the campers _after_ the fact? Where do our eliminated campers go after they've been voted out of the game? Well, you're about to find out, in today's special episode of… Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to a dock on a different island. This one looked like some kind of beach resort.

"Welcome back, viewing audience," Chris greeted. "This is Playa Des Losers. When a camper is voted out of Total Drama Island, they are sent here to stay until we need them back for some reason." Chris walked up to the entrance of the resort. "Let's see what our campers are doing now!"

Inside the resort, we see our campers doing different things to entertain themselves. Staci and Owen are chatting at the pool bar, while Noah, sitting a few seats away, is reading a book and enjoying a beverage. Beth and LeShawna are sitting in lounge chairs enjoying some seaweed mud wraps. Brick is consoling Dakota, who is crying as she watches Geoff jump off the diving board. Eva and Lightning are at the barbeque grill, fixing up some burgers. Cody is hiding in the bushes from Courtney, who stalking around camp with a lightpost ready to attack him. Ezekiel and Lindsay are in the hot tub, making out. Alejandro is sitting by himself in a lounge chair, brooding.

"Good day, campers!" Chris greeted.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"As you may have guessed, we're at the final five, so we've decided to dedicate the next episode or two to you guys, the losers," Chris replied. Alejandro shot Chris a piercing look, but Chris didn't notice.

"So, what, are you going to interview us again for an entire episode to build up to the quote-unquote 'shocking' twist where we have to vote someone out?" Noah asked sardonically.

"Nope! We had considered that, but then we decided, 'Nah. That'd be too boring.' Instead, you guys get your own challenge!"

"We're doin' what now?" LeShawna took a cucumber off of her eye and glanced at Chris.

"Yup! Here's how it's going to work: All around the resort, we've hidden five golden tickets. Your job is simply to find one. Once all five tickets have been taken, the challenge will be over. The campers who find the tickets will get to vote for who they want to be eliminated from the game. The camper with the most votes out of five will be eliminated and will join you here at Playa Des Losers!"

"Well that isn't so bad," Beth smiled.

"So, like, literally all we have to do is find a ticket?" Geoff asked.

"Yup! I'll see you when the challenge is over." Chris waved as he left the campers alone.

Nobody did anything. The campers simply went back to what they were doing.

"Hey, uh, aren't you guys going to do the challenge?" the cameraman asked.

"Why bother? We've already been voted out," Eva replied.

"I couldn't care less who goes next," Courtney said.

"Yeah. Plus, Staci was just getting to this really cool story, about how her uncle invented the Chia Pet," Owen smiled.

"Well, yeah, but Chris left us here, and we're kinda stuck on the resort with you guys, so we can't really film the campers on the island right now…"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get started on the challenge," Brick offered.

"Me too!" Beth stood up. "It's been forever since I've gotten to do a challenge."

"The Lightning _never_ backs down from a challenge!" Lightning said with his mouth full of burger. He swallowed. "Count him in!"

The three of them split up and began to scour the resort for a golden ticket.

Warp to Chris's cabin. Chris is sitting on a couch and watching his old zombie badminton movie.

"Uh, hey Chris…" Chef started as he entered Chris's room.

"GAH! Dude!" Chris zipped up his pants and fastened his belt. Thankfully, Chef didn't see anything. "Ever hear of knocking? It's common practice among non-stupid people!"

"Whatever, mang. Ya know that challenge y'all gave to the loser campers 'bout ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah? Are they done already?"

"Actually, they ain't doin' it, mang. They decided that since they're already voted out, it don't make a difference."

"Oh, _come on_!" Chris exclaimed. "Do they realize how hard it is to come up with challenges?"

"Of course they do! You made them come up with the challenge _for_ you once, remember?"

"I did? When was that?"

"That was two episodes ago!" Chef shook his head. "Whatever, mang. What're we gonna do?"

"Hm… if they're not gonna do the challenge willingly… then we should just give them some… _motivation_…" Chris snickered evilly.

"I don't like the sound of this," Chef remarked.

Warp to Playa Des Losers. Beth was snorkeling in the swimming pool surrounding the pool bar, looking for a golden ticket.

"Believe me, Beth, if there were a ticket down there, I probably would have taken it just to spite the rest of you," Noah commented.

Beth surfaced. "Well it doesn't hurt to check." Beth resumed snorkeling, only to bump into Owen's seat. "Ow!" Beth interjected. The bump knocked Owen into the pool, causing a huge splash, a splash which not only soaked Noah and Staci, but managed to dislodge a golden ticket from the roof of the pool bar, which gently floated into the water.

Beth, Noah, Staci, and Owen all glanced at each other before the four of them all lunged at the ticket, fighting physically over it. In the end, Staci managed to come out of the scuffle with the ticket in hand. Noah glared at her.

"Say, did I ever tell you about my Uncle William?" Staci asked.

"Nobody… cares…" Noah told her as he swam back to his seat at the pool bar.

"Duuuuuude…" Geoff smiled from the top of the diving board. "How'd I miss that?" Geoff jumped off the board and landed in the pool, soaking Dakota, who was sitting in a nearby lounge chair.

"Haha! Sorry, Dakota dude," Geoff smiled as he swam off.

"I'm his 'dude' now?" Dakota asked heartbrokenly.

"You know what you should do?" Alejandro, who was lying in the lounge chair next to hers. "Get even."

"For what? Breaking up with me, or getting me all wet? Because both are making me pretty sad right now…"

"Either one. Just grab a golden ticket and vote for one of his friends or something. Harold's a good choice."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Dakota stood up. "Thanks, Al. In a way, I'm kinda glad you got voted off."

Alejandro winced. "It's… what I'm here for," he said. Dakota smiled as she walked off.

"Psst! Al!" Cody whispered from behind the bushes.

"What the?" Alejandro took off his sunglasses and looked behind the bush. "Cody?"

"SHH!" Cody shushed. "Turn around. I don't want to draw attention!"

"You're talking to me in a bush, Cody." Alejandro turned around anyway. "What do you want?"

"Well, Courtney's kinda trying to kill me because she still blames me for getting her kicked off the first time."

"And?"

"Well, you see, I've been hiding here for a good long time now, and I'd kinda like something to eat." Cody paused. "Huh. This is kinda like that part in Season 1 where Harold asked Trent for some food while hiding from Courtney."

Alejandro grinned.

"I find your silence kinda… off-putting…" Cody chuckled.

"That part about Season 1 sounded an awful lot like something Sierra would say." Alejandro put his sunglasses back on. "I think you miss her."

"I do not miss her!" Cody stood up and raised his voice defensively.

"Aha! There you are!" Courtney ran up to Cody and smacked him on the head with the lightpost she'd been carrying. Oddly enough, when the glass shattered, out fell a golden ticket, which Cody was able to pick up before Courtney or Alejandro noticed.

"Now clean up your own blood!" Courtney yelled as she stomped off. "I'll deal with you_ more_ later!"

"I'm just gonna… go now… heheh…" Cody had stuffed the ticket in his swimsuit pocket, and had gotten up and stumbled away from Alejandro and off to his private hotel bedroom.

Warp to Lightning, who was stuffing all the burgers from the grill in his mouth.

"LIGHTNING!" Eva roared. "What are you doing?"

Lightning swallowed his mouthful of burger. "Lookin' for a golden ticket."

"Why the *bleep* are you eating all our burgers?" Eva asked.

"Cuz what if they hid one in one of the burgers?"

"Did someone say they hid a ticket in the burgers?" Owen asked, appearing behind Lightning from out of nowhere.

"Sha-yeah, dude! And you ain't getting none of the Lightning's burgers."

"Ahaha, you're on, dude!" Owen took half of the burgers from Lightning's plate and began to chow down.

"Hey! Get your own food, dude!" Lightning tried to take the burgers back, but Owen ran away with them, causing Lightning to chase him.

"Ugh. MORONS!" Eva yelled.

Warp to Brick, who had just entered the hot tub, where Ezekiel and Lindsay are still making out.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you to leave the hot tub for a short time?" Brick asked. "I'd like to search the premises for a golden ticket."

Ezekiel and Lindsay ignored him.

"I'm not sure you heard me. I'd like to search the hot tub for a golden ticket, and it's difficult to do that with you guys in it, so if you two could take five…"

Ezekiel and Lindsay ignored him still.

"I'm… going to leave you soldiers alone now," Brick said as he left the hot tub.

"What did he want?" Lindsay asked as she broke away from the kissing.

"I dunno, eh." Ezekiel shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Wanna keep making out?" Ezekiel asked.

"D'okay!" Lindsay smiled. The two of them resumed their makeout session.

Warp to LeShawna, who is still in her seaweed mud wrap.

"Hey, LeShawna!" Dakota walked up to her. "Wanna help me look for a golden ticket?"

"I thought y'all weren't doing that," LeShawna lifted a cucumber off her eye and looked at Dakota.

"I wasn't, but Alejandro said-"

"Hold up now." LeShawna stood up. "Any excuse that begins with 'Alejandro said' isn't a sentence that should be finished."

"But-"

"Now y'all go tell Alejandro not to mess with Team Girl Power, or he's gonna get the bad end of LeShawna!"

"Um, okay…" Dakota walked away from LeShawna and back to Alejandro. "Apparently you have to watch out for LeShawna or something like that," she told Al, who raised a wary eyebrow.

"Hey, have either of you simpletons seen Cody?" Courtney asked, lightpost still in hand.

"I think I saw him go inside," Geoff walked up to them and answered Courtney's question.

Suddenly, Dakota saw a glimmer in Geoff's hat. Dakota gasped, quickly took Geoff's hat, punched him across the face, and took the golden ticket which had been lying on the brim.

"Yes! Sweet!" Dakota cheered.

"How did that even get there?" Alejandro asked.

"We hid it there while Geoff was napping. We figured he wouldn't notice." Chris walked up and answered his question.

"What are you doing here?" Dakota asked.

"Well, I was told you guys didn't want to do the challenge, but it looks like some of you had a change of heart."

"Yup! I found a golden ticket! See?" Dakota waved the ticket in Chris's face.

"Fascinating. Now, about the other two…" Chris pulled a megaphone out of hammerspace. "ATTENTION EX-CAMPERS! I'VE DECIDED TO ADD A NEW RULE TO THE CHALLENGE! IF YOU DON'T PARTICIPATE, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THE LUXURY HOTEL PART OF THE RESORT! THAT MEANS NO ACCESS TO THE BEDS OR BATHROOMS! OR SHOWERS! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!" Chris put the megaphone down. "I love my job."

"MOVE IT!" Eva shoved Chris over as she began to search for a golden ticket. Beth, Lightning, and Noah followed behind, stepping on Chris.

"I'm okay!' Chris insisted.

Everyone was running around like mad, but Ezekiel and Lindsay kept making out in the hot tub, drowning out all surrounding noise.

"I see one!" Beth called as she pointed to a golden ticket hiding in a palm tree, wedged between some coconuts.

"MINE!" Eva roared as she ran shoulder-first into the tree, causing it to break and fall over. Eva took the ticket. "THERE! I'm done!" Eva stomped back to the grill.

"Okay! I've changed my mind!" Chris said as he stood back up, cracking his back. "You guys don't have to do this!" The bedlam suddenly stopped. "But remember, there's only one more ticket, and your vote could change this entire game." Chris walked off to a lounge chair.

"Last ticket, eh?" Alejandro asked rhetorically. "That's where I come in." He stood up and began casually strolling around.

"Last ticket?!" Owen gasped. "Quick! Lightning! We must eat _all_ the burgers!"

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning responded as he and Owen began stuffing their faces.

"No! It can't be over! I haven't won a challenge in so long!" Beth began scrambling about. She ran up to Lindsay. "Lindsay! You have to help me!"

Lindsay broke her kiss with Ezekiel. "Sorry, Belle, I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"The future of the game is at stake here!" Beth yelled.

"But we're not in the game, eh," Ezekiel reminded her.

"Well, forget it! If you're not going to help me, then I'll do this on my own! Thanks for the help, 'best friend'!" Beth stomped off.

"Hup! Two! Three Four! Hup! Two! Three! Four!" Brick ran past her, hurriedly checking every nook and cranny of the resort for a golden ticket.

"Y'all are crazy. I'm just gonna lay that out there," LeShawna, now at the pool bar, said to one in particular.

"You tell 'em, sister," Noah replied in his usual deadpan.

"These dudes just need to chill out…" Geoff remarked as he backstroked past them.

"Hey, did I ever tell you-" Staci asked.

"Yes. I guarantee you did," Noah interrupted.

"Aw…"

Meanwhile, Alejandro was walking towards Chris, when he bumped into Courtney.

"Hey, Al, have you seen Cody?" Courtney asked.

"Why, yes, Courtney, I have. If you hadn't referred to me as 'Al', I might have told you where he was."

"Need I remind you that I still have this?" Courtney brandished her lightpost.

"I know you're not going to-" Before Al could finish, Courtney jabbed him with the broken part of the lightpost, electrocuting him.

"…I'm going to pretend that never happened and ignore you for the remainder of our time together," Alejandro stated as he walked to Chris, who is lying in a lounge chair.

"Hey, Chris," Al greeted.

"Alejandro! What's up, man?"

"I think you know what's up. I remember the scuba challenge. You have something I want."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Chris asked as he pulled the final golden ticket form his pocket. He paused. "Of course, if that were true, you'd still be in the game." Chris chuckled.

"Oh, hey, thanks!" Courtney grabbed the ticket from Chris. "This is the last ticket, correct?"

"Correct! Courtney has the final ticket!" Chris pulled megaphone out again. "ATTENTION, CAMPERS! THE CHALLENGE IS OFFICIALLY OVER! MEET ME AT THE POOL FOR THE OFFICIAL VOTING CEREMONY!"

Flash-Forward. The fifteen eliminated campers , and Chris, all sat around the pool.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to congratulate the five campers who found the golden tickets," Chris greeted. "Staci, Cody, Dakota, Eva, Courtney. Nice job."

"Thanks, Chris," Cody smiled.

"Did I _say_ you could speak?" Courtney asked menacingly. She knocked him into the pool with her lightpost.

"Anyway, now it's time to vote!" Chris announced. "Courtney, since you seem so eager to get started, I'll let you vote first."

"I'm voting for Dawn, because that hussy accused me of feeling inadequate! Plus, she hasn't done anything on her own this entire game!" Courtney ranted.

"I'm going to have to second her on that one… heheh…" Cody nervously chuckled as he climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah, I vote for Harold, mostly because I barely know any of these people, and Harold's the only one left who voted me out," Staci explained. "Hey, I have a great-uncle Harold. He invented the-"

"Nobody cares!" The other campers yelled.

"Well, I'm voting for Harold too," Dakota insisted.

"That's it? No reasoning, just, voting for Harold?" Geoff asked.

"It's none of your business why I'm voting for Harold!" Dakota snapped.

"Okay, sorry. Geez…" Geoff said defensively.

"That just leaves Eva as the tiebreaker vote," Chris smiled. "Eva? Who's it gonna be?"

Eva smiled menacingly.

Warp to the bonfire. Harold, Dawn, Jo, B, and Sierra all sat on a tree stump. Standing opposite of them, by the fire, was Chris, who held a platter of four marshmallows.

"Greetings, campers!" Chris greeted. "I haven't seen you guys all day! How've you been? Were you glad to not have a challenge?"

"Totally!" Sierra laughed. "I spent the entire day writing… stories."

"I thought you lost your notebook!" Jo accused.

"I brought an extra, silly!" Sierra smiled as she showed Jo a blue notebook.

"I spent the entire day alone in the woods," Harold stated. "I felt the need to meditate on the current standings in the game, and evaluate the possibility of winning."

"Is that where you were?" Dawn asked. "I looked for your aura everywhere, but I couldn't see it."

"I have perfect control of my emotions. It's a key element regarding my skills."

"Yeah, _perfect control_," Jo whispered to B.

"Well, I'm sure we all have great stories to tell, but the votes have been cast," Chris announced. "Staci, Dakota, Eva, Cody, and Courtney have all cast their votes and made their decisions. You know how it works: if you receive a marshmallow, you are safe from the game. The first marshmallow goes to Sierra."

"Yay!" Sierra clapped as she took her marshmallow.

"B."

B smiled and gave a thumbs-up as he took his marshmallow.

"Jo."

"That's right." Jo took her marshmallow.

Harold and Dawn sat alone without marshmallows. Dawn's face turned bright red, Harold's face surprised and shocked.

…

…

…

…

…

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Harold." Chris finally called.

Dawn looked depressed. "I saw the answer in your aura, but I didn't want to believe it…"

"Yup. Looks like you made too many enemies this season," Chris replied.

"How did I happen to do that? I thought I was a nice enough person."

"Welp, however it happened, it happened, and it decided your fate in the game. The Dock of Shame awaits you, Dawn."

Dawn's head hung low as she walked down the Dock of Shame.

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, Dawn?" Chris asked as he prepared to pull the lever that would fling Dawn over to join the losers.

"No…" Dawn said quietly. Her eyes perked up. "I mean, yes! Tell Harold-!"

But before Dawn could finish, Chris has already flung her across the horizon and over to Playa Des Losers.

"Sixteen down. Four remain." Chris walked back to the remaining campers. "Congratulations. You four campers have stuck it out and made it to the final four. But only one of you can win. Who will it be? You'll have to find out, because we're getting closer and closer to the epic finale of Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

Warp to Playa Des Losers. The losers are still sitting around the pool.

"So, when do you think she'll get here?" Beth asked.

"I think I see her!" Dakota pointed to a figure flying through the air.

Sure enough, Dawn landed in the swimming pool.

"Greetings, Dawn. We've been expecting you." Alejandro smiled.

"Hey, girl. Sorry it had to go down like this." LeShawna frowned as she helped Dawn out of the pool.

"I'm not sad that I was eliminated…" Dawn said softly as she looked back at Camp Wawanakwa. "I'm sad that… nevermind…" A single tear fell down Dawn's face as she walked off to the luxury hotels.


	19. Mine Over Matter

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We decided to give our campers a break and focus the episode on the contestants who have already been voted off. Oh, but this was no simple interview episode. Nope. We decided to give these losers a challenge to earn the right to cast a vote in the next marshmallow ceremony. Staci, Cody, Dakota, Eva, and Courtney all came out with the golden tickets, and things were torn. Staci and Dakota voted for Harold, while Cody and Courtney voted for Dawn. It was Eva who cast the deciding vote, and in the end, Dawn took the fifth place spot in the game and joined the losers. We're down to the final four, and things aren't showing signs of slowing down soon. What dangerous adventures will our campers go through today? You'll have to find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

It was a quiet breakfast. There were only four campers left, and Harold, B, and Jo had all sat down for breakfast.

"Has it occurred to either of you that Sierra is the last member of the Screaming Generals still in the game?" Harold asked.

"No, because I don't speak dork," Jo retorted.

"None of that was even remotely difficult to understand."

"Well, it hadn't occurred to either of us, so it's dork."

B was about to say something, but was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Sierra yelled as she entered the mess hall.

"Where's what?!" Jo yelled back.

"My notebook! I lost it! Again!"

"How many notebooks do you have to lose?" Harold asked.

"I only brought two, but I can't find either of them!" Sierra was really panicking. "I can't let anyone read what's in them! It's bad enough that Dawn got voted out, but this… THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!"

Jo walked up to Sierra and slapped some sense into her. "Calm down, Stalker Chick! It's just a notebook! And you hated Dawn!"

"It's not just a notebook! The things written in it could change your lives! I can't let any of you find them! But if you do find them, please return them to me. I'd hate for any of you to read what in them."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I hope Sierra realizes that she pretty much just asked for us to read the notebook," Harold stated. "Everyone knows that if something isn't allowed to be read, then it _must_ be read!" Harold held up a black book. "Incidentally, Twenty Shades of Dark was a horrible book. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Good morning, campers!" Chris greeted as he entered the mess hall.

"CHRIS!" Sierra grabbed Chris by the collar and shook him. "MY NOTEBOOKS ARE MISSING!"

"Chill out Sierra. I know." Chris pushed Sierra off of him. "_I'm_ the one who took them."

"You WHA-" Sierra was cut off by Chris putting his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, those notebooks are a key part of our next challenge!" Chris announced. "Follow me, and I'll show you what I mean."

Warp to the outside of a cave in the middle of the forest.

"Campers! Welcome to the abandoned mine shaft!" Chris announced. "Some of you might remember this from-"

"Season 4, Episode 7: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste." Sierra quoted.

"Did they really call it that?" Chris asked. "I gotta have a word with the episode-naming guys. Anyway, Today's challenge is a simple one: Find one of Sierra's notebooks and bring it back here. The camper or campers who can do that will win Invincibility."

"Are you kidding me?" Jo asked. "You saw what happened to Dakota after she went in there in Season 4! How do we know the same thing won't happen to us?"

"Chill out, Jo. We scanned the premises for any residual radioactivity, and I'm pleased to tell you… you _probably_ won't end up like Dakota. And plus, even if you do, it _can_ be cured, so, really, there's nothing to worry about."

"Well that's great and all, but _where are my notebooks?!" _ Sierra reminded him.

"Really? I mean I _just_ told you!" Chris reminded her. "Do you pay attention to anything that isn't Cody?"

"I pay attention to my daydreams about Cody."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna leave it at that and throw you guys into the mine now." Chris said as he shoved the four campers into the mine and drove off in his dune buggy.

"Well, this should be a fun cha-" Harold was interrupted by being shoved over.

"Out of my way! OUT OF MY WAY!" Sierra ran ahead of the other three campers and hopped on the elevator, taking it down to the recesses of the mine.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"It has also occurred to me how often people get interrupted this season," Harold stated. "I'm honestly quite offended; no one seems to respect each other anymore. GOSH!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"So now what?" Jo asked.

"It appears that the only other way down is to climb down the elevator cables," Harold pointed out.

"Are you crazy?! What if we fall?"

"Huh. I never took you as the type who didn't take risks."

"Oh, you want risks? I'll show you risks!" Jo grabbed B by the jacket sleeve. "Come on, Silent Treatment! We have a challenge to win!" Jo let go of B and ran towards the elevator cables and started to slide down on them. B and Harold looked down the shaft.

"You think she'll be okay?" Harold asked B. B shrugged.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Cable-burn!" Jo's yelling could be heard from the top of the shaft. Suddenly, screams could be heard, as if she'd let go of the cables and begun falling. The thud that happened afterward served as evidence that that was indeed the case.

"I don't suppose you'd let the elevator back up for us?" Harold called down.

"Find your own way down! This challenge is mine!" Jo called back.

"Got any ideas, B?" Harold asked.

B nodded. He removed his outer jacket as well as his red sweatshirt. He handed the sweatshirt to Harold.

"How is this going to help?" Harold asked.

B held up his index finger. He grabbed a corner of his jacket with either hand and jumped down, allowing the jacket to act as a parachute, slowing his descent, but making it much safer.

"Awesome!" Harold remarked as he followed suit. Unfortunately for Harold, in his haste, he had grabbed the bottom of the sweatshirt, allowing for air to flow through the neckhole and armholes, rendering his parachute useless and causing Harold to fall as if he weren't holding anything at all.

By the time B had made it to the ground, he'd noticed Harold lying facedown on top of the elevator. B shook his head, picked up Harold, and ran off to one of the cave's branching paths.

Warp to Jo, who had taken the other path.

"Yeah-heah-heah! This challenge is as good as mine!" Jo taunted no one in particular as she ran through the path. She didn't bother to take the time to notice the fork in her path, opting to take the left path.

Suddenly, Jo found herself in front of a mine cart.

"Ha! A mine cart? How clichéd could you get?" Jo scoffed. Despite this, Jo hopped into the mine cart and rode it. "Yeah! This is victory!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"At this point there's really no reason to keep the game going," Jo stated. "With Alejandro out of the game, the only real strong players left are me and Silent Treatment, and since I ditched Silent Treatment back at the entrance, there's nothing stopping me from winning the challenge and voting him off. Yeah, you hear that? I just won the game!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Sierra.

"Where am I?" Sierra asked no one in particular. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "And why is the ground shaking so much?"

The question soon answered itself, as two or three giant moles popped out of the ground.

"Oh, hey, I remember you from the other episode with the mine!" Sierra addressed them. "If I remember, you guys were carnivorous." After a beat, "OH CRAP!" Sierra screamed and ran away from the moles, as they chased after her through the mine.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee! I'm too young to die! Plus, I haven't gotten to marry Cody yet! Aieeeeee!"

Before long, Sierra had tripped on a rock, and the moles were coming closer…

Warp to B and Harold.

Harold was just beginning to come to after his nasty fall down the elevator shaft.

"Augh… what happened?" Harold asked as he finally awoke. He soon found himself riding a mine cart with B. "B? You saved me, didn't you?"

B nodded.

"Awesome! I knew you were a true friend."

Suddenly, the mine cart started to fall; it seemed that the track had been broken short, and the cart, along with Harold and B, landed on the ground below.

"Dang it!" Harold interjected. "Come on, B, we'll just have to take this by foot." Harold walked ahead, unaware of the fact that B had now passed out after taking a big fall.

Warp to Chris and Chef, who were chilling on the beach.

Chris took a sip of his dangerously alcohol-esque beverage. "Ahhh. Ya know, Chef? It's challenges like these that really make the game for me. The kids go off and do something life-threatening, and I just get to lie here and enjoy a nice beverage."

"I hear that, mang," Chef replied.

Warp to Jo, still running through the mineshaft.

"You getting this, camera dork?" Jo asked the cameraman. "I want the world to see the moment where my victory is set in stone." Jo smiled proudly, not noticing the person in front of her, into whom she crashed.

"AUGH!" came the reply of the person Jo had run into.

Once Jo had collected herself, she noticed that it was Harold she'd run into.

"Harold? What the heck!" Jo snapped.

"I could ask the same thing," Harold replied. "Why were you following us?"

"No, why were _you_ following _me_? And what do you mean by 'us'? You're the only one here!"

"No, B's with me…" Harold turned around to find that B was, in fact, not with him. "Aw, come on!"

"Ha. Would ya look at that?" Jo taunted. "Not even Silent Treatment cares enough to help you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a challenge to win." Jo spit on the ground next to Harold's feet before running off.

"Hahaha. What a loser," Jo said to herself before tripping on something.

"I swear to God, Harold, if you tripped me again, I'm gonna-" Jo stopped when she noticed B unconscious on the ground, right where she had tripped. "Oh, it's you, Silent Treatment. The heck are you doing on the ground?"

It wasn't the fact that B didn't respond that concerned Jo – as you know, B never speaks – but the fact that B wasn't moving at all.

"Heh… come on, Silent Treatment. You're not fooling me." Jo seemed kind of worried. "B? Beverly! Get up, dang it! We had something special!"

"How is what you had special?" Harold asked as he walked up to them. "This is the first time you've referred to him by name all season."

"Hey! No one asked you, Dorkwad!" Jo snapped.

"Besides, all you've done to him is boss him around and tell him who to vote for."

"Shut up!"

"All I'm saying is that if you had anything special, he'd have built _you_ an awesome fighting robot and not me."

"I said SHUT UP!" Jo screamed as she punched Harold across the face.

"Ow! GOSH!" Harold rubbed his cheek and walked away.

The sound of Jo's yelling had awoken B, and he slowly started to open his eyes.

"Silent Treatment! You're okay!" Jo began to hug B, then suddenly realized that the camera was still there. "Hey! You'd better not run that clip!" Jo ran up to the cameraman, who promptly dropped his camera and ran away.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I don't care what anyone may have saw, that was a purely professional hug," Jo insisted. "I mean, if _you_ were stuck on an island for eight weeks with the same person, you'd probably get a bit touchy too. It's not my fault everyone else on the island is completely unbearable."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp back to Chris and Chef.

"Hey…hey, dude…" Chris seemed to be acting loopier than usual. "I-I-I just came up…with this…great new idea… for, like, a Total Drama thingie."

"You mean challenge?" Chef asked.

"No, no, one of the longer ones. The ones that are, like, a bunch of, ya know, episodes?"

"Seasons?"

"Yeah! Yeah, that's the one. So, like, what if… we, like… there are two teams, and one of 'em, is like, all the boring people, and the other one is like, all the people with the egos, and we could call it Heroes vs. Villains."

"That sounds like a terrible idea!"

"No, wait! I have another idea! What…what if…we, uh… what if we, ya know… put in a bunch of new players, like halfway through? They'll never see it coming, dude!"

"That's still a terrible idea!"

"Okay, how about this? What if… we have one… where they all sing? And, like, go around the world an' stuff?"

"I think you've had enough of these, mang." Chef took Chris's drink, along with the rest of them, and left the beach.

"No…no, wait, dude! I'm telling you, this is brilliant!" Chris reached for his drinks, but Chef was already long gone. "You think I'm smart, right?" Chris asked the camera.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"The sad part is, Chris is probably gonna look over that footage later and still think it's a good idea," the camera guy said. "So, if what he said ends up becoming a real season, I'm personally sorry for all of you. Next time, I'll give him the virgin stuff, or nothing at all."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to Jo and B.

"Alright, Silent Treatment, what do you propose we do?" Jo asked.

B pointed forward and began to run.

"Alright, I like your thinking." Jo ran ahead of B, which was all part of B's plan. While Jo was ahead, B ran in the opposite direction.

B continued to run until he came across Harold.

"Ah, B. I knew you'd come back," Harold greeted. "Not a fan of Jo, eh?"

B gave kind of an awkward look, as if he wanted to say that he didn't like Jo, but also didn't want to.

"Excellent! I don't like her either. Maybe we can vote her off when the challenge is over."

Warp to Jo.

"Hey, Silent Treatment, you keeping up?" Jo asked. She looked back to see if B was catching up, only to notice that he wasn't there. "B? You alright?" Jo called. She began to walk backwards to check on B, but stopped when she noticed the ground shaking.

"What the…?" Jo asked herself. She turned around again to see a labor of giant moles (yes, that's what it's called. You learn something new every day) running towards her. "Oh, come on!" Jo stood her ground, not afraid to take on the huge animals on her own.

"WAIT!" a voice coming from the middle of the labor called. "Jo? Is that you?"

"Who the heck are _you_?" Jo asked.

One of the moles stepped to the front of the labor. Riding on its back was Sierra, with both notebooks in her lap.

"It's me, Sierra, silly!" Sierra smiled.

"Whatever, Stalker Chick." Jo suddenly noticed the notebooks on her lap. "Hey! Aren't those the notebooks Chris hid for the challenge?"

"Of course they are. They're _my_ notebooks! I'm not gonna let anyone read them!"

"I don't care what creepy stalker things you wrote in it! I _care_ about winning the challenge!"

"I-I'm not going to take that risk!"

"Well, _I_ am!" Jo called as she leapt on top of another mole. "Come on, ya stupid rat! Let's get her!"

The mole did not comply, instead opting to buck around like a madman in an attempt to get Jo off its back.

"Calm down ya stupid rodent!" Jo yelled.

"Let's ditch her, boys!" Sierra yelled as the moles began to burrow underground.

"If you keep trying to get rid of me, you'll be going a lot deeper underground if you know what I'm saying!" Jo taunted.

That shut the mole up and got it to obey.

"Great! Now go get me those notebooks!" Jo ordered.

The mole charged straight for Sierra, knocking her and the notebooks off of the mole before Sierra could get underground. The rest of the moles, however, had all buried underground, unaware that Sierra was missing.

"Wait! Come back!" Sierra called. But the moles did not come back. The shadow of Jo's mole fell over Sierra.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the tables have turned," Jo smirked. "Now give me the notebooks, or I'll have Janie here devour you whole!"

Sierra, trembling, handed Jo the notebooks.

"Thank you."

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra ran away as fast as she could.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

Sierra was hyperventilating. "Okay, I want to get Jo voted off as soon as possible!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Onward to victory, Janie!" Jo rallied as her mole ran for the exit room.

Warp to the outside of the mine.

"Come ooooooooon, Chef! Where'd ya put 'emmmmmmm?" Chris pleaded Chef.

"I told y'all, I threw 'em in the ocean!" Chef reminded him angrily. "Y'all have a job to do, and y'all can't do it when y'all are-"

"YEEHAW!" A voice from the exit path to the mine shouted.

"Whooooooooah! What was that?" Chris asked.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?!" the voice from inside the mine asked angrily. "Come on! You're afraid of the light?! That's the stupidest thing ever!" There was a pause. "Oh, fine! Screw you, Janie!"

"Gimme that!" Another voice yelled from inside the mine.

"Hey! When'd you get here?" The first voice called.

"I ran as fast as I could away from that monster mole!"

A loud roar could be heard.

"AIEEE!" The second voice screamed. Shortly after, Sierra ran out of the mine's exit with the blue notebook in her arms.

"Whoah! That's crazy, dude!" Chris pointed at Sierra.

"What's wrong with him?" Sierra asked.

"Let's just say Chris'll be sticking to _regular_ lemonade," Chef remarked. "Anyway, it looks like y'all have won Invincibility."

"Splee!" Sierra exclaimed with glee.

"Excuse me?" Chef asked.

"Hold on, Chef! I'm not out of this yet!" The first voice from the mine called. Jo ran out of the mine's exit, with Sierra's red notebook under her arm.

"All right! Y'all win Invincibility too," Chef said halfheartedly.

"Yes! Eat it, Stalker Chick!" Jo taunted.

"What are you talking about? I won Invincibility too," Sierra replied.

Jo casually flipped the red notebook open to a random page and began to read aloud. "'Please, Harold, give me more!' Dawn exclaimed as she readied herself for what was to come…"

"Jo! Stop it!" Sierra yelled.

"'Anything for milady…' Harold smirked as he began to-"

"Gimme that!" Chef swiped the notebook from Jo. "Chris! Call Harold and B back to the camp."

Chris took a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Hello? Pizza man?"

Chef facepalmed and shook his head.

Warp to the bonfire. Harold, Jo, B, and Sierra all sat on a tree stump across from the campfire. Chef Hatchet stood next to the campfire with a platter of three marshmallows.

"Alright, mangs, since Chris can't really do his hosting thing right now, I'm takin' over for the night. Y'all know how this thing works, since y'all have done it a million times, so I'm gonna skip the long intro and get straight to the fun. And since the girls both won the challenge, they both get the first two marshmallows." Chef tossed a marshmallow to Jo and one to Sierra.

Harold and B both glanced at each other.

"Heh heh. Looks like one o' you guys just couldn't make the cut. Who's it gonna be?" Chef smiled maliciously.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm honestly not sure how the bonfire's going to go tonight," Harold admitted. "On one hand, B's one of the biggest, if not the biggest, threat in the game. On the other hand, this is my sixth time in the bottom two this season! That's even more than Alejandro! My fourth in a row! I get the feeling everyone wants me off the island."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chef tossed a marshmallow to Harold.

"What? Are you kidding! How did that even happen?!"

"Well, it was him or me," Harold explained.

"That'll teach you to read my notebook," Sierra grinned.

"But that's still a tie!" Jo ranted. "Unless B voted for himself!"

As soon as Jo brought up B voting for himself, he stood up and went for the Dock of Shame.

"What? B! How could you do this to me?" Jo asked. Harold and Sierra looked at her. "…As in how could you leave me with these idiots?"

Warp to the Hurl of Shame.

"Any last words, soldier?" Chef asked. But before B could respond, Chef launched him anyway.

"So, uh, tune in to the show," Chef said to the camera. "It's the Final Three. Crazy stuff, mang. That's it, I'm on break."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Why the heck would B vote for himself?!" Jo ranted. "What could possibly drive him to do that?!"

Flashback to right before the bonfire. B was sitting on the bed, reading Sierra's blue notebook.

"Hey, B, have you seen my-" Sierra suddenly gasped loudly. "Beverly! Give me that!" Sierra swiped the notebook from Sierra. "Don't read that! It's not for eyes other than my own and the internet's!" Out of curiosity, Sierra checked which story B was reading. It was one between him and Jo. "Oh, you like this one? I'm pretty sure Jo has a massive crush on you, so I started writing it."

B raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah! Why else would she trust you so much? Jo's totally got the hots for you!"

Back to the Present.

"Well, whatever the reason, it was probably stupid!" Jo yelled.

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-


	20. The Final Camp-down

_AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been caught up in a bunch of other things, including finishing someone else's Total Drama fanfiction on deviantART, as well as high school graduation. But I finally finished this episode, and that's what's important._

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We sent our final four into the mineshaft to search for Sierra's notebooks, and things got hectic. After Jo abandoned B and Harold at the start of the challenge, the two of them conspired to make sure Jo would be the next to go. Sierra managed to get pretty far in the challenge, actually managing to tame the wildlife living in the caves. Sadly, that plan backfired pretty bad, as Jo was able to turn the beasts against her. Despite Jo's advantage, though, she was forced to share Invincibility with Sierra, forcing the vote between Harold and B. Ironically, despite treating him like her slave the whole season, Jo was the only camper not to vote for B. In fact, Jo seemed kind of emotional about B this last episode. Maybe there's more to Jo and B's relationship than meets the eye. But probably not. We're down to the final three, and the game's almost over. Only one of our campers can win it all, and tonight, one of them will be cut. Who will it be? I know you want to find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"This is it. The final three," Harold said excitedly. "I can almost taste the victory! I've never come so close to the end before, and I have to say, it feels… it feels… awesome."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Welp, we've officially hit the final episode of whatever they're calling this season," Jo smirked. "Ordinarily, there'd be at least one more episode, but since it's fairly obvious who's winning here, there's no point in continuing. Silent Treatment is out of the game, and that's left is Dorkwad, Stalker Chick, and the winner. Which is me. I'm the winner. Jo. The winner of Total Drama. Man, that feels good!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"You see me, Cody?" Sierra asked. "You told me to win the game for us, and darn it, I'm gonna win it! For us! Just wait and see, Codykins! I'll win your love yet! Or my name isn't Sierra Anderson! Well, it isn't yet, but when we get married it will be! Heehee."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the Dock of Shame. The final three, as well as Chris MacLean, are all present.

"Campers! Welcome to the final three!" Chris greeted. "It's been a long, hard journey, and many of your comrades have fallen along the way. In fact, let's take a moment to reminisce all the good times we've had with the other campers."

"Um, let's not, and instead we can do the challenge!" Jo retaliated.

"First, there was Staci," Chris ignored. "Harold, you were Staci's teammate. Tell us about Staci."

"Staci seemed like a nice enough person, but Noah didn't trust her, and I figured Noah knew what he was doing, so I voted for Staci that night," Harold explained.

"After Staci came Courtney, but we'll get to her later," Chris reminded the campers. "Third to leave was Beth. All she did was mess up a little in the challenge, but Dakota's Invincibility Statue ultimately cost Beth her chance at a million bucks. After that was Brick. Jo, tell us about Brick."

"Who? Cadet Meat?" Jo asked. "Kid's too nice for his own good. We easily could have lost Party Boy a long time ago if Brick didn't vote himself out just because he lost the challenge!"

"I remember Noah came after that," Harold pointed out. "I'll admit that he had a good plan, but it had one major flaw, which ended up being his downfall."

"We can get to Geoff later, but after Geoff came Dakota," Chris stated. "It's too bad Team Girl Power sucked so bad, but since LeShawna and Lindsay were already friends before this season, it only made sense to lose Dakota that time."

"Ooh! My turn!" Sierra squeed. "After that, we voted for Eva. Eva was strong, but she ended up fracturing her leg, which would have cost us a lot of challenges."

"I think Chef squished the teams together after that," Harold stated.

"Yeah, and then Chef voted Lightning out," Jo remembered. "Serves him right for abandoning his team during the challenge."

"Yup. And after him was LeShawna," Sierra smiled. Harold's face fell. "Aw, I'm sorry, Harold. I didn't want to vote her out, but Alejandro made me."

"Well, if anything, voting Fatso afterward should have been some kind of consolation," Jo reminded Harold.

"That's right. Even though Ezekiel threw the challenge, Owen was just too big a threat in this game. No pun intended." Harold snickered.

"And then… tragedy…!" Sierra sniveled.

"What are you talking about, Stalker Chick?" Jo asked.

"I think that's when we voted Cody out," Harold reminded her. "And good riddance. What was he thinking? Working with Alejandro!"

"Well, at least he didn't make out through and entire challenge!" Jo ranted.

"Actually, Ezekiel didn't make out with Lindsay at all the night he was eliminated," Sierra pointed out. "He did do kinda bad in the challenge, though."

"Not to mention Lindsay was a waste of space to begin with."

"To be fair, I tried voting out Alejandro back when Lindsay was eliminated, but his alliance turned out stronger than I'd expected," Harold pointed out.

"Harold, any group involving you or Party Boy is always gonna come out on the bottom," Jo scoffed.

"Speaking of Geoff, wasn't he voted out after Lindsay?" Sierra asked.

"Not voted out, but quit," Harold corrected. "I seem to recall him being tired of being Chris's slave."

"Hey, he wanted to stay in the game. All I did was give him an ultimatum," Chris shrugged. "Which brings us to our next eliminated camper, Courtney."

"Yeah, I think we were all fed up with Courtney by then," Harold pointed out. "Who could blame us?"

"Alejandro could," Sierra reminded him. "Voting out Courtney cost him the advantage he'd had in the game."

"Oh yeah, Pretty Boy," Jo scoffed. "Poor, delusional Alejandro."

"Yes! You have no idea how satisfying it was to finally vote him off!" Harold beamed.

"Almost as satisfying as watching Nature Freak McWorthless finally leave," Jo smirked.

"Who, Dawn? She was my friend!" Harold defended.

"Yeah, but she didn't really do much in the game," Sierra reminded him. "And she made a ton of enemies too, so I'm not all that surprised that the losers voted her off. Plus, she tried to steal Cody from me!"

"You know what did surprise me?" Jo asked. "When Silent Treatment voted himself off!"

"Yeah, about that…" Sierra started to sweat. "I may have told B that you had a crush on him…"

"You WHAT?!"

"B never cared much for you anyway," Harold pointed out. "I don't blame him for wanting to get as far away from you as possible."

"And after B left was you two losers," Jo smirked. "Because I'm going to be winning this game in T-minus this challenge."

"Whoah, easy there, Jo. The game's not over yet," Chris pointed out. "In fact, since you're so eager, let's get the challenge under way, shall we? I'm sure you're wondering why we took the time to remember all your fallen comrades. Well, you won't be doing the challenge today. They are."

"Excuse me?!" Jo leered.

"Come on in, guys!" Chris called off to the distance. Suddenly, a big boat pulled up to the Dock of Shame. "Campers, say hello to your former peers!"

Staci, Beth, Brick, Noah, Dakota, Eva, Lightning, LeShawna, Owen, Cody, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Dawn, and B all walked out of the boat.

"Here's the deal:" Chris started to explain. "Each of these losers has chosen one of you for them to represent in today's challenge. Except for Courtney because she actively hates all of you."

"Can you blame me?" Courtney asked.

"Not really," Chris smiled. "But anyway! The challenge will be a tournament! There will be four main challenges: one for the prelims, one for the quarter finals, one for the semifinals, and one for the finals! The camper whose representative wins the tournament will be the winner!"

"So, wait! My ability to vote one of these losers out rests in the hands of these losers?!" Jo ranted.

"Actually, no, Jo." Chris began to snicker evilly. "Because this will be a double elimination challenge."

"Wait… then that means…" Sierra started.

"Whoever wins the challenge wins the whole season!" Harold finished.

"That's right!" Chris smiled. "Isn't this awesome?!"

"No!" Harold and Sierra yelled in unison.

"Yes!" Jo yelled in unison with Harold and Sierra.

"I'm glad you guys like it!" Chris smiled. "Chef! Wheel in the monitor!"

Chef wheeled in the monitor. Chris turned it on and a tournament bracket appeared on screen. B was paired up with Noah, Alejandro was paired up with Cody, Brick was paired up with Beth, Dakota was paired up with LeShawna, Dawn was paired up with Eva, Lightning was paired up with Staci, Geoff was paired up with Lindsay, and Ezekiel was paired up with Owen.

In addition, each eliminated camper on screen was completely one color. Noah, Alejandro, Brick, Eva, and Lightning were all blue, Cody, Dakota, Staci, Geoff, and Owen were all yellow, and B, Beth, LeShawna, Dawn, Lindsay, and Ezekiel were all green.

"Any significance with the colors, Chris?" Harold asked.

"Ah, yes, thank you Harold, I'd nearly forgotten," Chris winked. "The colors each loser is assigned to coordinates with who they'll be representing in the challenge. The green losers represent Harold and Team Losers, the blue losers represent Jo and Lightning Squad, and the yellow losers represent Sierra and Team Cody. But with that out of the way, let's get to our challenge for the preliminaries: a race."

"Wow, I can almost taste the creative energy that went into this one," Noah snarked.

"Try to curb your enthusiasm, Noah. Each challenge will be based on a past challenge from this season. And each of you will be participating in this one. Just like our first challenge, this will be a race to the top of the cliff, off the cliff, and back to the Dock. Keep in mind that the brackets are still in effect, so being one of the first eight to make it doesn't necessarily mean you'll make it to the next round. You just have to get to the finish before your opponent does."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Yeah, did you know that my great-grand-aunt Meredith invented races?" Staci asked. "And my Great Aunt Emily invented docks. And my great-great-great-great-grandpa Nick invented cliffs. And…"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Lightning don't care what it takes! Lightning signed up for this game so he could win!" Lightning boasted. "And Lightning is going to win this challenge!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, I know races aren't really my thing, but I can do this!" Lindsay smiled. "After all, Tyler's on my team, and I know that's going to keep me going!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"On your mark…" Chris started. The sixteen losers got into position to start. "Get set…" The losers readied themselves to go. "GO!"

All the former campers all took off as fast as they could, naturally, some faster than others. Lightning, Brick, Alejandro, and Eva were far ahead of everyone else, followed by B, Geoff, and Dakota, who were followed by LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Cody, while Noah, Owen, Staci, and Ezekiel had found their ways to the back.

"Does something about this seem kinda… familiar?" Owen asked.

"What, the part where we race to the cliff, or the part where she annoys me with her incessant tall tales?" Noah asked.

"No, that's not it. There's something else about it…"

"Hey! We're all Team Losers, eh!" Ezekiel pointed out.

"By Tolkien, that's it!" Owen epiphanied. "It's like one big happy family again!"

"Did someone say 'family'?" Staci asked.

"That's it. I'm officially trying now." Noah ran ahead of Owen, Staci, and Ezekiel.

Warp to Geoff, B, and Dakota.

"'Sup, dudes?" Geoff greeted as he ran up to them.

"I'm not talking to you," Dakota said bluntly.

"Aw, why not?" Geoff asked. "Is this because I broke up with you? I mean, we can still be friends, right?"

"No!"

"Aw, come on! Celebrities break up all the time!"

That caught Dakota's attention. B gave Geoff a thumbs-up.

"Y-yeah! I see it on the tabloids all the time. If anything, us breaking up will make you even more famous."

"You really mean it?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you." Dakota stopped to give Geoff a hug.

"So, can we try this again?" Geoff asked.

"Of course. But you'll have to wait a month for our breakup to become public first."

"I can dig it."

Warp to LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and Cody.

"…and then Tyler said…" Lindsay seemed to be chatting the group up.

"Look, Lindsay. That wasn't Tyler. That was Ezekiel. Remember?" Beth asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course that was Tyler. He told me himself."

"Ooh, baby." LeShawna put her arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "You poor, sweet child."

"What?"

"Girl, we need to talk."

Flash Forward to after their conversation.

"That lying little… Where's Ezekiel? I'll show him what for!" Lindsay seemed uncharacteristically angry.

"I think he was behind us," Cody told her.

"I'll see you guys at the finish line!" Lindsay slowed to a stop, turned around, and ran backwards.

Suddenly, Noah caught up with LeShawna, Cody, and Beth.

"What… was Lindsay's… deal…?" Noah panted.

"You okay?" LeShawna asked.

"Running… isn't really… a hobby of mine."

Warp to Staci, Ezekiel, and Owen.

"…and my great second-cousin Julia invented frozen yogurt," Staci stated.

"Hey, isn't that… Lindsay?" Owen pointed ahead.

"Alright, eh!" Ezekiel smiled. "Back for more of The Zeke, I- OOF!" Lindsay tackled Ezekiel to the ground.

"You lied to me!" Lindsay yelled as she struck Ezekiel across the face. "You told me you were Tyler!" She continued to slap him silly.

"Wow," Staci simply said.

"Oh, I bet Noah would have loved to see that," Owen remarked.

Warp to Brick, Lightning, Alejandro, and Eva.

"Well, men, here's to Jo winning Total Drama!" Brick announced.

"Excuse me?" Eva raised her eyebrow at Brick.

"My apologies, ma'am," Brick winced. "Men, and Eva!"

"Whatever, dude. Lightning's winning this challenge no matter who gets voted out!" Lightning boasted.

"Well, good news! There's the cliff!" Alejandro pointed ahead, and, sure enough, Wawanakwa Cliff was right before them.

"Yeah! Later, losers!" Eva taunted as she sprinted ahead and jumped off the cliff and into the water below.

"Alright!" Brick called as he jumped off.

"Sha-Yeah, baby!" Lightning called as he jumped off. Unfortunately for Lightning, he had missed the water and had fallen face-first into the shore.

Alejandro had just swum up to shore. He noticed Lightning, head lodged in the sand, and stifled a chuckle. "Wow. Ordinarily I wouldn't help you out, but I need all the help I can get to keep Harold or Sierra from winning." Alejandro dislodged Lightning's head and slung him over his shoulder as Alejandro continued running.

Warp to the Dock of Shame.

"What?! What do you mean you already went?" Eva raged at Dawn, who had reached the Dock before her.

"Oh, I took a shortcut," Dawn explained.

"Okay, where is this so-called shortcut?! Because I need to see it! There's no way you could have beaten me!"

"Ma'am, I'd have to advise you to save your energy for later in the challenge," Brick consoled.

"I'm not in the rest of the challenge!" Eva reminded him. "I was going against Dawn!"

"Right… sorry."

Alejandro and Lightning had just arrived at the Dock.

"Alright, so, in addition to Dawn and Brick, both Alejandro and Lightning will move ahead in the challenge!" Chris pressed a button on his remote that advanced Alejandro and Lightning in the tournament bracket on his monitor. "If this challenge is going anything like it did last time, I think it'll be over pretty quickly.

Just as Chris said that, B, Geoff, and Dakota made it to the Dock.

"Alright, and Geoff, B, and Dakota all move on in the challenge." Chris advanced the three of them. "That means that Noah, Cody, Beth, LeShawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Staci will not be advancing. There's only one more matchup left in this challenge: Ezekiel and Owen!"

"Seriously?" Courtney asked. "Why not just advance Homeschool now? Granted, he's an idiotic waste of space, but this is Owen we're talking about here."

Flash Forward. LeShawna, Beth, Cody, and Noah had made it to the Dock.

"Oh, come on!" Jo complained. "When are they going to get here?"

"Well, based on my calculations, I'd have to say-" Harold started.

"Nobody cares, Dorkwad," Jo interrupted.

"Waaaait!" Owen panted as he slouched his way over to the Dock, along with Staci. "Pant…pant… I'm here!" Owen made it to the Dock, then collapsed.

"Owen advances in the tournament!" Chris announced.

"But how?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, Lindsay and Ezekiel got in kind of a fight back there," Staci informed them. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're still at it."

"Physical or verbal?" Chris asked.

"Does it matter?" Noah replied.

"Fair point. Let's go check it out!"

Warp to Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"And this is for that time when we-" Lindsay was about to smack Ezekiel again, when she noticed Chris walking up.

"That… is awesome!" Chris remarked. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that you're both out of the challenge. The good news is that you have all day to keep at this."

"What?" Ezekiel asked. "Come on, eh!" Lindsay slapped him again.

"Hahaha. I love this game!"

Warp to the Dodgeball Court. Chris, the final three, B, Alejandro, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Owen, Geoff, and Lightning were all present.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Dodgeball Court," Chris greeted. "Back in Episode 8, the campers took each other on in a martial arts challenge. You guys will be doing that again!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Martial arts?" Dakota asked. "Lame. We're not twelve-year-old boys, Chris. Give us something interesting!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Sweet!" Harold fist-pumped. "I loved the martial arts challenge! It's a shame I don't get to participate, but hey, kung-fu is always a good time!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Our first match will be B vs. Alejandro!" Chris announced.

The both of them got on either side of the court.

"Aaaaand… GO!"

Alejandro rushed at B and started throwing punches and kicks at him. B calmly blocked each blow, and kicked Alejandro in the stomach. Alejandro managed to get back up and chop B multiple times. Soon, they find themselves at a stalemate, throwing punches, kicks, and chops, all of which are either blocked or dodged. Alejandro then leapt into the air and kicked B in the face, sending him sliding.

"What's wrong Beverly? Tired out already?" Alejandro taunted.

At that moment B stood up and started throwing punches at Al while he was off guard, each one landing. B then kicked Al square in the groin and slammed him down.

"B is the winner!" Chris shouted. "Up next! Brick and Owen!"

Brick and Owen got on the court.

"And… GO!"

Brick rushed at Owen who readied himself to defend. Brick kept repeatedly punching Owen in the stomach, who, in retaliation, slammed into him. Brick got up and started trying to repeatedly kick Owen, who somehow dodged each one. Brick then started throwing chops and punches that, for the most part, Owen managed to block or dodge. Brick then delivered a kick to Owen's stomach, which started to gurgle.

"Oh no…" Brick cringed as Owen lets out a fart which caused Brick to gag. Owen took this opportunity to pick Brick up and slam him down. Brick then grabbed Owen's legs and threw him down. Owen got up, but Brick started throwing a barrage of attacks at him, and again, with the exception of a few, Owen dodged or blocked them all. Owen started to become exhausted, and Brick ended the fight with a roundhouse kick to Owen's face, causing Owen to fall to the ground.

"Brick wins!" Chris yells

"You put up a good fight, soldier." Brick said with a smile

"Thanks…" Owen groaned.

"Next! Dawn vs Daaakooota!" Chris announced

"But Chris, I'm a lover, not a fighter" Dawn said as she and Dakota got onto the court. Sierra pulled out her notebook and began writing.

"Aaaaand begin!" Chris shouted.

Dakota charged at Dawn. Dakota threw a weak punch, but Dawn simply stepped out of the way. Dakota continued to throw weak excuses for blows, followed by Dawn dodging each and every one. Eventually Dakota became completely worn out. Dawn simply poked Dakota's face, and the taller girl toppled over.

"Dawn wins! ...I guess.." Chris says in a confused tone. "Next up, Geoff vs. Lightning!"

Both guys rushed to the court.

"Sha-yeah! Bring it, cowboy!" Lightning said with full enthusiasm.

"Just to warn you, I'm not going easy, dude!" Geoff said confidently.

Lightning charged at Geoff and performs a flying kick, which Geoff barely dodged. Lightning then trips Geoff under his feet. Geoff gets up and the two started throwing punches at each other. Geoff punched Lightning in the face. Lightning then does a flip and kicks Geoff in the back of the neck, causing him to fall on his knees. While Geoff was down, Lightning rushed at him and attempted another flying kick, but Geoff ducked, causing Lightning to fly over Geoff's head and land on his face. While Lighnting tried to get up, Geoff karate chopped him between the shoulder blades and kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall back down.

"And the winner is Geoff!" Chris shouted.

"Sha-ouch..." Lightning wheezes.

"With that, B, Brick, Dawn, and Geoff all advance to the semi-finals!" Chris announced.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Pff. I'm just done with this game!" Alejandro admitted. "It's too unpredictable! How are you supposed to win?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the mess hall. Chris and the final three were there, as well as B, Geoff, Brick, and Dawn.

"And we're back to the Tournament of Losers!" Chris announced.

"That what we're calling it now?" Jo asked. "Huh. Seems fitting."

"Back in Episode 12, we had out campers eat disgusting foods from all around the world," Chris reminded the audience. "And we'll be doing the same here! Chef Hatchet will serve each of you a disgusting dish, and all you have to do is eat it. The pairings here consist of B and Brick, and Dawn and Geoff. If you throw up in this challenge before your rival, you'll lose the challenge. Also, if your rival can manage to finish their dish before you do, you'll be out, so there's even a layer of strategy here."

Chef set a giant bowl of blackish-red goop in front of each camper.

"Your dish is approximately a gallon of blood pudding," Chris announced. "Which I assure you is totally non-lethal, so lawsuits will not work in your favor here."

Dawn went pale –even paler than usual – and fainted.

"Well, it looks like Dawn forfeits the challenge. Which is good news for you, Geoff. You don't even have to eat your blood pudding."

"Are you going to finish that, soldier?" Brick asked Geoff. Brick had already finished his pudding.

"Wow. Did _not _see that coming!" Chris remarked.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm used to the kind of food they serve you out on the battlefield," Brick explained. "I can eat just about anything now. And to be honest, blood pudding isn't so bad. I mean, it's not like it was human blood." Brick's eyes suddenly widened. "…Right?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Well, in a strange twist of events, Brick and Geoff have won this part of the challenge," Chris announced. "Which means, I'm sorry, Harold, but you have run out of reps in the challenge, and have been officially eliminated from the game."

"Awww…" Harold looked kind of sad.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, I guess," Harold shrugged. "I guess I made it pretty far, so at least that's worth something. Maybe I'll get my face on the box of the DVD for this season when it comes out. That'd be _awesome_!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Sorry, Harold." LeShawna put her arm around Harold's shoulder. She was joined by B, Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Dawn, who had just come to. Everyone else had left the mess hall.

"I don't need no stinking money!" Harold exclaimed. "After all, I have you guys, and that's worth more than a million dollars."

"Awwwww…!" Lindsay hugged Harold. The rest of Harold's friends joined her.

"Come on, guys, let's go watch the finals!" Harold offered. He ran out of the mess hall, his friends all following.

Warp to the Chrisiseum. Geoff and Brick were in the arena part of the coliseum, while Chris, the final two, and all the other losers sat in the peanut gallery.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Chrisiseum!" Chris announced. "Back in Episode 15, we had our campers joust for Invincibility. We've decided to step it up a notch. You guys will partake in a best two of three gladiator challenge! Round One: The Joust of Destiny! Round Two: The Tossing of Javelins! Round Three! The Clash of Blades! This is it: the final countdown! Whoever wins this will decide who is the ultimate winner of Total Drama Island Crossover!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Geoff just has to win this one!" Sierra yelled. "I promised Cody I'd win for him, and gosh darn it, that is going to happen! Whether he likes it or not!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"If Brick knows what's good for him, he won't hold back in this challenge," Jo stated. "If I don't win this game because _he_ screws up, I'll personally see to it that the last war he ever sees will be between my fists and his face!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Geoff had suited up in a set of yellow armor, while Brick had suited up in a set of blue armor. Both of them carried a huge lance capable of toppling their opponent.

"Alright, boys, here's the deal," Chris started. "Round One is The Joust of Destiny! You guys will stand on opposite sides of this huge wooden beam and come charging at each other. Whoever manages to topple their opponent will earn a point towards winning the challenge! Sound simple enough? It isn't! The entire time, the losers and I will be pelting you with these rocks!"

"What?!" Geoff gasped.

"What? You're in armor! It's not like it's going to hurt! Besides, this is Total Drama! People want danger!" Meanwhile, Chef begun handing buckets of stones to everyone sitting in the bleachers. "And with that, your challenge starts… NOW!"

"RAHHHHHHH!" Both young men came charging at each other, their lances poised to knock the other over. Both of them were being barraged by stones from the spectators.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"This was a tough challenge," Geoff admitted. "Brick's a big dude, and the rocks weren't really helping either…"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I knew Geoff wasn't going to show any mercy in this challenge," Brick stated. "But I wasn't going to show that I was afraid. The key to winning any challenge is confidence, even if it's totally fake confidence."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

The fact that both players were being buffeted by the oncoming rocks didn't help either of them, but once they finally connected, Geoff fell to his back, and Brick turned out the winner in The Joust of Destiny.

"And Brick earns himself a point in the Duel of Gladiators!" Chris announced.

"Yeah! Go, Cadet Meat!" Jo cheered.

"Come on, Geoffy! You have this!" Sierra called.

Flash Forward. Geoff and Brick were on opposite sides of the arena, both hiding behind stone walls about half as high as they were. They also had a bunch of short spears by their sides, and a glass ball on a short pedestal behind them.

"Now it's time for Round Two!" Chris announced. "This is the Toss of Javelins! Your job is to use your javelins to shatter the crystal ball on your opponent's side of the arena. The first one to do that will earn a point towards letting their friend win the challenge!"

"Do we still get to throw rocks?" Eva asked.

"No, but you guys _do_ get Chris MacLean brand popcorn to enjoy while you watch the carnage. Oh, and by the way, GO!"

Geoff had started gathering his javelins and throwing them one after the other, albeit recklessly. Brick had a different approach, picking up his javelins one by one, which, while slower, allowed for more accurate throws.

A javelin landed right next to Geoff's crystal ball. "Hey, dude! Watch it!"

"My apologies, soldier, but I intend to win this challenge," Brick stated.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Geoff muttered to himself.

While Brick was picking up another javelin, Geoff took that opportunity to take a good shot at Brick's crystal ball, and…

…

…

…

…

…

It was a hit! Geoff's javelin managed to pierce the crystal ball, causing cracks to form.

"Woohoo!" Geoff cheered. "That's one point for-"

Before Geoff could finish, one of Brick's javelins shattered Geoff's crystal ball.

"That's another point for Brick!" Chris announced.

"Hey! Geoff hit Brick's ball first!" Sierra objected.

"True, but I said to _shatter_ the crystal ball. Geoff only cracked it. Which means, that _Jo_ is the winner of Total Drama Island Crossover!"

"Wait, seriously?!" Jo asked. "YEEEES!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra yelled to the sky.

"Yup. Too bad we couldn't see the Clash of Blades, but hey, we can't all be winners,  
Chris said to the camera. "Something that Harold, Sierra, and Geoff all showed today."

"Cody!" Sierra glomped Cody. "I'm so sorry! I was going to win for _us_!"

"Uh, there there…" Cody patted Sierra on the back awkwardly. "It's okay. I'm still your… friend."

Sierra gasped. "Really?!"

"Really…" Cody begun to regret saying that.

"Oh, I love you too, Cody Bear!" Sierra hugged Cody tighter. "Let's go get married and have numerous children!"

Warp to the Dock of Shame. Chris and Jo stood on one side of the Dock, while the nineteen eliminated campers all stood on the other.

"Congratulations, Jo!" Chris smiled. He had a shiny silver briefcase in his hand. "I have here the one million dollars in prize money you've won!"

"Yeah! Gimme that!" Jo swiped the case from Chris and held it up high. "You see that, world? I, Jo, have won Total Drama! Just like I promised!"

"And thus concludes the season…" Chris smiled at the camera. "I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Have a good night, and thanks for watching Total. Drama. Island!"

"CROSSOVER, *bleep*s!" Jo finished.

"Very nice…"

_AN: I'd like to give my thanks right here. Thanks to the creators of the Total Drama series for giving me such a muse. Thanks to Jacob and Nick for reminding me that my friends do enjoy my writing. And, of course, thanks to you, the readers, for being patient with the slow updates, encouraging me with your positive comments, and giving me negative feedback where it was needed. Stay tuned for the epilogue and fun facts. Until then, I've been Asujoll. Peace._


	21. The Final Camp-down (Alternate Ending)

_AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been caught up in a bunch of other things, including finishing someone else's Total Drama fanfiction on deviantART, as well as high school graduation. But I finally finished this episode, and that's what's important._

"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover…" Chris introduced the new episode. "We sent our final four into the mineshaft to search for Sierra's notebooks, and things got hectic. After Jo abandoned B and Harold at the start of the challenge, the two of them conspired to make sure Jo would be the next to go. Sierra managed to get pretty far in the challenge, actually managing to tame the wildlife living in the caves. Sadly, that plan backfired pretty bad, as Jo was able to turn the beasts against her. Despite Jo's advantage, though, she was forced to share Invincibility with Sierra, forcing the vote between Harold and B. Ironically, despite treating him like her slave the whole season, Jo was the only camper not to vote for B. In fact, Jo seemed kind of emotional about B this last episode. Maybe there's more to Jo and B's relationship than meets the eye. But probably not. We're down to the final three, and the game's almost over. Only one of our campers can win it all, and tonight, one of them will be cut. Who will it be? I know you want to find out, right here, on Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"This is it. The final three," Harold said excitedly. "I can almost taste the victory! I've never come so close to the end before, and I have to say, it feels… it feels… awesome."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Welp, we've officially hit the final episode of whatever they're calling this season," Jo smirked. "Ordinarily, there'd be at least one more episode, but since it's fairly obvious who's winning here, there's no point in continuing. Silent Treatment is out of the game, and that's left is Dorkwad, Stalker Chick, and the winner. Which is me. I'm the winner. Jo. The winner of Total Drama. Man, that feels good!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"You see me, Cody?" Sierra asked. "You told me to win the game for us, and darn it, I'm gonna win it! For us! Just wait and see, Codykins! I'll win your love yet! Or my name isn't Sierra Anderson! Well, it isn't yet, but when we get married it will be! Heehee."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the Dock of Shame. The final three, as well as Chris MacLean, are all present.

"Campers! Welcome to the final three!" Chris greeted. "It's been a long, hard journey, and many of your comrades have fallen along the way. In fact, let's take a moment to reminisce all the good times we've had with the other campers."

"Um, let's not, and instead we can do the challenge!" Jo retaliated.

"First, there was Staci," Chris ignored. "Harold, you were Staci's teammate. Tell us about Staci."

"Staci seemed like a nice enough person, but Noah didn't trust her, and I figured Noah knew what he was doing, so I voted for Staci that night," Harold explained.

"After Staci came Courtney, but we'll get to her later," Chris reminded the campers. "Third to leave was Beth. All she did was mess up a little in the challenge, but Dakota's Invincibility Statue ultimately cost Beth her chance at a million bucks. After that was Brick. Jo, tell us about Brick."

"Who? Cadet Meat?" Jo asked. "Kid's too nice for his own good. We easily could have lost Party Boy a long time ago if Brick didn't vote himself out just because he lost the challenge!"

"I remember Noah came after that," Harold pointed out. "I'll admit that he had a good plan, but it had one major flaw, which ended up being his downfall."

"We can get to Geoff later, but after Geoff came Dakota," Chris stated. "It's too bad Team Girl Power sucked so bad, but since LeShawna and Lindsay were already friends before this season, it only made sense to lose Dakota that time."

"Ooh! My turn!" Sierra squeed. "After that, we voted for Eva. Eva was strong, but she ended up fracturing her leg, which would have cost us a lot of challenges."

"I think Chef squished the teams together after that," Harold stated.

"Yeah, and then Chef voted Lightning out," Jo remembered. "Serves him right for abandoning his team during the challenge."

"Yup. And after him was LeShawna," Sierra smiled. Harold's face fell. "Aw, I'm sorry, Harold. I didn't want to vote her out, but Alejandro made me."

"Well, if anything, voting Fatso afterward should have been some kind of consolation," Jo reminded Harold.

"That's right. Even though Ezekiel threw the challenge, Owen was just too big a threat in this game. No pun intended." Harold snickered.

"And then… tragedy…!" Sierra sniveled.

"What are you talking about, Stalker Chick?" Jo asked.

"I think that's when we voted Cody out," Harold reminded her. "And good riddance. What was he thinking? Working with Alejandro!"

"Well, at least he didn't make out through and entire challenge!" Jo ranted.

"Actually, Ezekiel didn't make out with Lindsay at all the night he was eliminated," Sierra pointed out. "He did do kinda bad in the challenge, though."

"Not to mention Lindsay was a waste of space to begin with."

"To be fair, I tried voting out Alejandro back when Lindsay was eliminated, but his alliance turned out stronger than I'd expected," Harold pointed out.

"Harold, any group involving you or Party Boy is always gonna come out on the bottom," Jo scoffed.

"Speaking of Geoff, wasn't he voted out after Lindsay?" Sierra asked.

"Not voted out, but quit," Harold corrected. "I seem to recall him being tired of being Chris's slave."

"Hey, he wanted to stay in the game. All I did was give him an ultimatum," Chris shrugged. "Which brings us to our next eliminated camper, Courtney."

"Yeah, I think we were all fed up with Courtney by then," Harold pointed out. "Who could blame us?"

"Alejandro could," Sierra reminded him. "Voting out Courtney cost him the advantage he'd had in the game."

"Oh yeah, Pretty Boy," Jo scoffed. "Poor, delusional Alejandro."

"Yes! You have no idea how satisfying it was to finally vote him off!" Harold beamed.

"Almost as satisfying as watching Nature Freak McWorthless finally leave," Jo smirked.

"Who, Dawn? She was my friend!" Harold defended.

"Yeah, but she didn't really do much in the game," Sierra reminded him. "And she made a ton of enemies too, so I'm not all that surprised that the losers voted her off. Plus, she tried to steal Cody from me!"

"You know what did surprise me?" Jo asked. "When Silent Treatment voted himself off!"

"Yeah, about that…" Sierra started to sweat. "I may have told B that you had a crush on him…"

"You WHAT?!"

"B never cared much for you anyway," Harold pointed out. "I don't blame him for wanting to get as far away from you as possible."

"And after B left was you two losers," Jo smirked. "Because I'm going to be winning this game in T-minus this challenge."

"Whoah, easy there, Jo. The game's not over yet," Chris pointed out. "In fact, since you're so eager, let's get the challenge under way, shall we? I'm sure you're wondering why we took the time to remember all your fallen comrades. Well, you won't be doing the challenge today. They are."

"Excuse me?!" Jo leered.

"Come on in, guys!" Chris called off to the distance. Suddenly, a big boat pulled up to the Dock of Shame. "Campers, say hello to your former peers!"

Staci, Beth, Brick, Noah, Dakota, Eva, Lightning, LeShawna, Owen, Cody, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Dawn, and B all walked out of the boat.

"Here's the deal:" Chris started to explain. "Each of these losers has chosen one of you for them to represent in today's challenge. Except for Courtney because she actively hates all of you."

"Can you blame me?" Courtney asked.

"Not really," Chris smiled. "But anyway! The challenge will be a tournament! There will be four main challenges: one for the prelims, one for the quarter finals, one for the semifinals, and one for the finals! The camper whose representative wins the tournament will be the winner!"

"So, wait! My ability to vote one of these losers out rests in the hands of these losers?!" Jo ranted.

"Actually, no, Jo." Chris began to snicker evilly. "Because this will be a double elimination challenge."

"Wait… then that means…" Sierra started.

"Whoever wins the challenge wins the whole season!" Harold finished.

"That's right!" Chris smiled. "Isn't this awesome?!"

"No!" Harold and Sierra yelled in unison.

"Yes!" Jo yelled in unison with Harold and Sierra.

"I'm glad you guys like it!" Chris smiled. "Chef! Wheel in the monitor!"

Chef wheeled in the monitor. Chris turned it on and a tournament bracket appeared on screen. B was paired up with Noah, Alejandro was paired up with Cody, Brick was paired up with Beth, Dakota was paired up with LeShawna, Dawn was paired up with Eva, Lightning was paired up with Staci, Geoff was paired up with Lindsay, and Ezekiel was paired up with Owen.

In addition, each eliminated camper on screen was completely one color. Noah, Alejandro, Brick, Eva, and Lightning were all blue, Cody, Dakota, Staci, Geoff, and Owen were all yellow, and B, Beth, LeShawna, Dawn, Lindsay, and Ezekiel were all green.

"Any significance with the colors, Chris?" Harold asked.

"Ah, yes, thank you Harold, I'd nearly forgotten," Chris winked. "The colors each loser is assigned to coordinates with who they'll be representing in the challenge. The green losers represent Harold and Team Losers, the blue losers represent Jo and Lightning Squad, and the yellow losers represent Sierra and Team Cody. But with that out of the way, let's get to our challenge for the preliminaries: a race."

"Wow, I can almost taste the creative energy that went into this one," Noah snarked.

"Try to curb your enthusiasm, Noah. Each challenge will be based on a past challenge from this season. And each of you will be participating in this one. Just like our first challenge, this will be a race to the top of the cliff, off the cliff, and back to the Dock. Keep in mind that the brackets are still in effect, so being one of the first eight to make it doesn't necessarily mean you'll make it to the next round. You just have to get to the finish before your opponent does."

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Yeah, did you know that my great-grand-aunt Meredith invented races?" Staci asked. "And my Great Aunt Emily invented docks. And my great-great-great-great-grandpa Nick invented cliffs. And…"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Lightning don't care what it takes! Lightning signed up for this game so he could win!" Lightning boasted. "And Lightning is going to win this challenge!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Okay, I know races aren't really my thing, but I can do this!" Lindsay smiled. "After all, Tyler's on my team, and I know that's going to keep me going!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"On your mark…" Chris started. The sixteen losers got into position to start. "Get set…" The losers readied themselves to go. "GO!"

All the former campers all took off as fast as they could, naturally, some faster than others. Lightning, Brick, Alejandro, and Eva were far ahead of everyone else, followed by B, Geoff, and Dakota, who were followed by LeShawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Cody, while Noah, Owen, Staci, and Ezekiel had found their ways to the back.

"Does something about this seem kinda… familiar?" Owen asked.

"What, the part where we race to the cliff, or the part where she annoys me with her incessant tall tales?" Noah asked.

"No, that's not it. There's something else about it…"

"Hey! We're all Team Losers, eh!" Ezekiel pointed out.

"By Tolkien, that's it!" Owen epiphanied. "It's like one big happy family again!"

"Did someone say 'family'?" Staci asked.

"That's it. I'm officially trying now." Noah ran ahead of Owen, Staci, and Ezekiel.

Warp to Geoff, B, and Dakota.

"'Sup, dudes?" Geoff greeted as he ran up to them.

"I'm not talking to you," Dakota said bluntly.

"Aw, why not?" Geoff asked. "Is this because I broke up with you? I mean, we can still be friends, right?"

"No!"

"Aw, come on! Celebrities break up all the time!"

That caught Dakota's attention. B gave Geoff a thumbs-up.

"Y-yeah! I see it on the tabloids all the time. If anything, us breaking up will make you even more famous."

"You really mean it?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you." Dakota stopped to give Geoff a hug.

"So, can we try this again?" Geoff asked.

"Of course. But you'll have to wait a month for our breakup to become public first."

"I can dig it."

Warp to LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and Cody.

"…and then Tyler said…" Lindsay seemed to be chatting the group up.

"Look, Lindsay. That wasn't Tyler. That was Ezekiel. Remember?" Beth asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course that was Tyler. He told me himself."

"Ooh, baby." LeShawna put her arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "You poor, sweet child."

"What?"

"Girl, we need to talk."

Flash Forward to after their conversation.

"That lying little… Where's Ezekiel? I'll show him what for!" Lindsay seemed uncharacteristically angry.

"I think he was behind us," Cody told her.

"I'll see you guys at the finish line!" Lindsay slowed to a stop, turned around, and ran backwards.

Suddenly, Noah caught up with LeShawna, Cody, and Beth.

"What… was Lindsay's… deal…?" Noah panted.

"You okay?" LeShawna asked.

"Running… isn't really… a hobby of mine."

Warp to Staci, Ezekiel, and Owen.

"…and my great second-cousin Julia invented frozen yogurt," Staci stated.

"Hey, isn't that… Lindsay?" Owen pointed ahead.

"Alright, eh!" Ezekiel smiled. "Back for more of The Zeke, I- OOF!" Lindsay tackled Ezekiel to the ground.

"You lied to me!" Lindsay yelled as she struck Ezekiel across the face. "You told me you were Tyler!" She continued to slap him silly.

"Wow," Staci simply said.

"Oh, I bet Noah would have loved to see that," Owen remarked.

Warp to Brick, Lightning, Alejandro, and Eva.

"Well, men, here's to Jo winning Total Drama!" Brick announced.

"Excuse me?" Eva raised her eyebrow at Brick.

"My apologies, ma'am," Brick winced. "Men, and Eva!"

"Whatever, dude. Lightning's winning this challenge no matter who gets voted out!" Lightning boasted.

"Well, good news! There's the cliff!" Alejandro pointed ahead, and, sure enough, Wawanakwa Cliff was right before them.

"Yeah! Later, losers!" Eva taunted as she sprinted ahead and jumped off the cliff and into the water below.

"Alright!" Brick called as he jumped off.

"Sha-Yeah, baby!" Lightning called as he jumped off. Unfortunately for Lightning, he had missed the water and had fallen face-first into the shore.

Alejandro had just swum up to shore. He noticed Lightning, head lodged in the sand, and stifled a chuckle. "Wow. Ordinarily I wouldn't help you out, but I need all the help I can get to keep Harold or Sierra from winning." Alejandro dislodged Lightning's head and slung him over his shoulder as Alejandro continued running.

Warp to the Dock of Shame.

"What?! What do you mean you already went?" Eva raged at Dawn, who had reached the Dock before her.

"Oh, I took a shortcut," Dawn explained.

"Okay, where is this so-called shortcut?! Because I need to see it! There's no way you could have beaten me!"

"Ma'am, I'd have to advise you to save your energy for later in the challenge," Brick consoled.

"I'm not in the rest of the challenge!" Eva reminded him. "I was going against Dawn!"

"Right… sorry."

Alejandro and Lightning had just arrived at the Dock.

"Alright, so, in addition to Dawn and Brick, both Alejandro and Lightning will move ahead in the challenge!" Chris pressed a button on his remote that advanced Alejandro and Lightning in the tournament bracket on his monitor. "If this challenge is going anything like it did last time, I think it'll be over pretty quickly.

Just as Chris said that, B, Geoff, and Dakota made it to the Dock.

"Alright, and Geoff, B, and Dakota all move on in the challenge." Chris advanced the three of them. "That means that Noah, Cody, Beth, LeShawna, Eva, Lindsay, and Staci will not be advancing. There's only one more matchup left in this challenge: Ezekiel and Owen!"

"Seriously?" Courtney asked. "Why not just advance Homeschool now? Granted, he's an idiotic waste of space, but this is Owen we're talking about here."

Flash Forward. LeShawna, Beth, Cody, and Noah had made it to the Dock.

"Oh, come on!" Jo complained. "When are they going to get here?"

"Well, based on my calculations, I'd have to say-" Harold started.

"Nobody cares, Dorkwad," Jo interrupted.

"Waaaait!" Owen panted as he slouched his way over to the Dock, along with Staci. "Pant…pant… I'm here!" Owen made it to the Dock, then collapsed.

"Owen advances in the tournament!" Chris announced.

"But how?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, Lindsay and Ezekiel got in kind of a fight back there," Staci informed them. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're still at it."

"Physical or verbal?" Chris asked.

"Does it matter?" Noah replied.

"Fair point. Let's go check it out!"

Warp to Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"And this is for that time when we-" Lindsay was about to smack Ezekiel again, when she noticed Chris walking up.

"That… is awesome!" Chris remarked. "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that you're both out of the challenge. The good news is that you have all day to keep at this."

"What?" Ezekiel asked. "Come on, eh!" Lindsay slapped him again.

"Hahaha. I love this game!"

Warp to the Dodgeball Court. Chris, the final three, B, Alejandro, Brick, Dakota, Dawn, Owen, Geoff, and Lightning were all present.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Dodgeball Court," Chris greeted. "Back in Episode 8, the campers took each other on in a martial arts challenge. You guys will be doing that again!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Martial arts?" Dakota asked. "Lame. We're not twelve-year-old boys, Chris. Give us something interesting!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Sweet!" Harold fist-pumped. "I loved the martial arts challenge! It's a shame I don't get to participate, but hey, kung-fu is always a good time!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Our first match will be B vs. Alejandro!" Chris announced.

The both of them got on either side of the court.

"Aaaaand… GO!"

Alejandro rushed at B and started throwing punches and kicks at him. B calmly blocked each blow, and kicked Alejandro in the stomach. Alejandro managed to get back up and chop B multiple times. Soon, they find themselves at a stalemate, throwing punches, kicks, and chops, all of which are either blocked or dodged. Alejandro then leapt into the air and kicked B in the face, sending him sliding.

"What's wrong Beverly? Tired out already?" Alejandro taunted.

At that moment B stood up and started throwing punches at Al while he was off guard, each one landing. B then kicked Al square in the groin and slammed him down.

"B is the winner!" Chris shouted. "Up next! Brick and Owen!"

Brick and Owen got on the court.

"And… GO!"

Brick rushed at Owen who readied himself to defend. Brick kept repeatedly punching Owen in the stomach, who, in retaliation, slammed into him. Brick got up and started trying to repeatedly kick Owen, who somehow dodged each one. Brick then started throwing chops and punches that, for the most part, Owen managed to block or dodge. Brick then delivered a kick to Owen's stomach, which started to gurgle.

"Oh no…" Brick cringed as Owen lets out a fart which caused Brick to gag. Owen took this opportunity to pick Brick up and slam him down. Brick then grabbed Owen's legs and threw him down. Owen got up, but Brick started throwing a barrage of attacks at him, and again, with the exception of a few, Owen dodged or blocked them all. Owen started to become exhausted, and Brick ended the fight with a roundhouse kick to Owen's face, causing Owen to fall to the ground.

"Brick wins!" Chris yells

"You put up a good fight, soldier." Brick said with a smile

"Thanks…" Owen groaned.

"Next! Dawn vs Daaakooota!" Chris announced

"But Chris, I'm a lover, not a fighter" Dawn said as she and Dakota got onto the court. Sierra pulled out her notebook and began writing.

"Aaaaand begin!" Chris shouted.

Dakota charged at Dawn. Dakota threw a weak punch, but Dawn simply stepped out of the way. Dakota continued to throw weak excuses for blows, followed by Dawn dodging each and every one. Eventually Dakota became completely worn out. Dawn simply poked Dakota's face, and the taller girl toppled over.

"Dawn wins! ...I guess.." Chris says in a confused tone. "Next up, Geoff vs. Lightning!"

Both guys rushed to the court.

"Sha-yeah! Bring it, cowboy!" Lightning said with full enthusiasm.

"Just to warn you, I'm not going easy, dude!" Geoff said confidently.

Lightning charged at Geoff and performs a flying kick, which Geoff barely dodged. Lightning then trips Geoff under his feet. Geoff gets up and the two started throwing punches at each other. Geoff punched Lightning in the face. Lightning then does a flip and kicks Geoff in the back of the neck, causing him to fall on his knees. While Geoff was down, Lightning rushed at him and attempted another flying kick, but Geoff ducked, causing Lightning to fly over Geoff's head and land on his face. While Lighnting tried to get up, Geoff karate chopped him between the shoulder blades and kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall back down.

"And the winner is Geoff!" Chris shouted.

"Sha-ouch..." Lightning wheezes.

"With that, B, Brick, Dawn, and Geoff all advance to the semi-finals!" Chris announced.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Pff. I'm just done with this game!" Alejandro admitted. "It's too unpredictable! How are you supposed to win?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Warp to the mess hall. Chris and the final three were there, as well as B, Geoff, Brick, and Dawn.

"And we're back to the Tournament of Losers!" Chris announced.

"That what we're calling it now?" Jo asked. "Huh. Seems fitting."

"Back in Episode 12, we had out campers eat disgusting foods from all around the world," Chris reminded the audience. "And we'll be doing the same here! Chef Hatchet will serve each of you a disgusting dish, and all you have to do is eat it. The pairings here consist of B and Brick, and Dawn and Geoff. If you throw up in this challenge before your rival, you'll lose the challenge. Also, if your rival can manage to finish their dish before you do, you'll be out, so there's even a layer of strategy here."

Chef set a giant bowl of blackish-red goop in front of each camper.

"Your dish is approximately a gallon of blood pudding," Chris announced. "Which I assure you is totally non-lethal, so lawsuits will not work in your favor here."

Dawn went pale –even paler than usual – and fainted.

"Well, it looks like Dawn forfeits the challenge. Which is good news for you, Geoff. You don't even have to eat your blood pudding."

"Are you going to finish that, soldier?" Brick asked Geoff. Brick had already finished his pudding.

"Wow. Did _not _see that coming!" Chris remarked.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I'm used to the kind of food they serve you out on the battlefield," Brick explained. "I can eat just about anything now. And to be honest, blood pudding isn't so bad. I mean, it's not like it was human blood." Brick's eyes suddenly widened. "…Right?"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Well, in a strange twist of events, Brick and Geoff have won this part of the challenge," Chris announced. "Which means, I'm sorry, Harold, but you have run out of reps in the challenge, and have been officially eliminated from the game."

"Awww…" Harold looked kind of sad.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, I guess," Harold shrugged. "I guess I made it pretty far, so at least that's worth something. Maybe I'll get my face on the box of the DVD for this season when it comes out. That'd be _awesome_!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

"Sorry, Harold." LeShawna put her arm around Harold's shoulder. She was joined by B, Beth, Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Dawn, who had just come to. Everyone else had left the mess hall.

"I don't need no stinking money!" Harold exclaimed. "After all, I have you guys, and that's worth more than a million dollars."

"Awwwww…!" Lindsay hugged Harold. The rest of Harold's friends joined her.

"Come on, guys, let's go watch the finals!" Harold offered. He ran out of the mess hall, his friends all following.

Warp to the Chrisiseum. Geoff and Brick were in the arena part of the coliseum, while Chris, the final two, and all the other losers sat in the peanut gallery.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Chrisiseum!" Chris announced. "Back in Episode 15, we had our campers joust for Invincibility. We've decided to step it up a notch. You guys will partake in a best two of three gladiator challenge! Round One: The Joust of Destiny! Round Two: The Tossing of Javelins! Round Three! The Clash of Blades! This is it: the final countdown! Whoever wins this will decide who is the ultimate winner of Total Drama Island Crossover!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"Geoff just has to win this one!" Sierra yelled. "I promised Cody I'd win for him, and gosh darn it, that is going to happen! Whether he likes it or not!"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"If Brick knows what's good for him, he won't hold back in this challenge," Jo stated. "If I don't win this game because _he_ screws up, I'll personally see to it that the last war he ever sees will be between my fists and his face!"

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

Geoff had suited up in a set of yellow armor, while Brick had suited up in a set of blue armor. Both of them carried a huge lance capable of toppling their opponent.

"Alright, boys, here's the deal," Chris started. "Round One is The Joust of Destiny! You guys will stand on opposite sides of this huge wooden beam and come charging at each other. Whoever manages to topple their opponent will earn a point towards winning the challenge! Sound simple enough? It isn't! The entire time, the losers and I will be pelting you with these rocks!"

"What?!" Geoff gasped.

"What? You're in armor! It's not like it's going to hurt! Besides, this is Total Drama! People want danger!" Meanwhile, Chef begun handing buckets of stones to everyone sitting in the bleachers. "And with that, your challenge starts… NOW!"

"RAHHHHHHH!" Both young men came charging at each other, their lances poised to knock the other over. Both of them were being barraged by stones from the spectators.

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"This was a tough challenge," Geoff admitted. "Brick's a big dude, and the rocks weren't really helping either…"

-|-|-|-Confessional-|-|-|-

"I knew Geoff wasn't going to show any mercy in this challenge," Brick stated. "But I wasn't going to show that I was afraid. The key to winning any challenge is confidence, even if it's totally fake confidence."

-|-|-End Confessional-|-|-

The fact that both players were being buffeted by the oncoming rocks didn't help either of them, but once they finally connected, Geoff fell to his back, and Brick turned out the winner in The Joust of Destiny.

"And Brick earns himself a point in the Duel of Gladiators!" Chris announced.

"Yeah! Go, Cadet Meat!" Jo cheered.

"Come on, Geoffy! You have this!" Sierra called.

Flash Forward. Geoff and Brick were on opposite sides of the arena, both hiding behind stone walls about half as high as they were. They also had a bunch of short spears by their sides, and a glass ball on a short pedestal behind them.

"Now it's time for Round Two!" Chris announced. "This is the Toss of Javelins! Your job is to use your javelins to shatter the crystal ball on your opponent's side of the arena. The first one to do that will earn a point towards letting their friend win the challenge!"

"Do we still get to throw rocks?" Eva asked.

"No, but you guys _do_ get Chris MacLean brand popcorn to enjoy while you watch the carnage. Oh, and by the way, GO!"

Geoff had started gathering his javelins and throwing them one after the other, albeit recklessly. Brick had a different approach, picking up his javelins one by one, which, while slower, allowed for more accurate throws.

A javelin landed right next to Geoff's crystal ball. "Hey, dude! Watch it!"

"My apologies, soldier, but I intend to win this challenge," Brick stated.

"Come on, come on, come on…" Geoff muttered to himself.

While Brick was picking up another javelin, Geoff took that opportunity to take a good shot at Brick's crystal ball, and…

…

…

…

…

…

It was a hit! Geoff's javelin managed to pierce the crystal ball, smashing it into a million pieces.

"And Geoff earns a point for Sierra!" Chris announced. "That means it's time for the ultimate tie breaker: The Clash of Blades!"

Flash Forward. The only things left in the arena were Brick, Geoff, and a pair of swords.

"Alright, folks, this is it…" Chris announced. "The final showdown. The winner of this challenge will determine who wins this season! I can feel the tension in the air! It's beautiful!"

"Hurry up!" Sierra yelled. "I can't take the suspense anymore!"

"Alright, alright! Here's how it's going to work: Brick and Geoff will fight using these rapiers. Whoever manages to land a hit first will be the winner of this challenge!"

Geoff and Brick each picket up a rapier and stood about ten feet from each other.

"And… this is it…" Chris paused. "GO!"

Geoff lunged at Brick, and the two of them begun clashing blades. The two of them seemed to be evenly matched; while Brick had more strength, it was balanced by Geoff' superior skill.

"Ooh! I can't watch!" Sierra covered her eyes and hugged Cody.

"Ow!" Brick exclaimed as the tip of Geoff's rapier grazed past Brick's cheek.

"And with that, Brick is out of the challenge, making Sierra the ultimate winner of Total. Drama. Island! CROSSOVER!"

"Eeee! I did it, Cody! I did it! For _us_!" Sierra kissed Cody on the lips in victory.

"What?! Come on!" Jo kicked Harold in the shin in anger.

Warp to the Dock of Shame. Chris and Sierra stood on one side of the Dock, while the nineteen eliminated campers all stood on the other.

"Congratulations, Sierra!" Chris smiled. He had a shiny silver briefcase in his hand. "I have here the one million dollars in prize money you've won!"

"Yay! This makes all that pain and suffering worth it!" Sierra took the case from Chris. "Riiiiight, Cody?"

Cody hid behind B.

"And thus concludes the season…" Chris smiled at the camera. "I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Have a good night, and thanks for watching Total. Drama. Island!"

"CROSSOVER!" Sierra finished.

_AN: I'd like to give my thanks right here. Thanks to the creators of the Total Drama series for giving me such a muse. Thanks to Jacob and Nick for reminding me that my friends do enjoy my writing. And, of course, thanks to you, the readers, for being patient with the slow updates, encouraging me with your positive comments, and giving me negative feedback where it was needed. Stay tuned for the epilogue and fun facts. Until then, I've been Asujoll. Peace._


	22. Epilogue

Staci returned home and continued to compile her extensive family tree. During her research, she discovered that she was related to Albert Einstein, Freddie Mercury, and Morgan Freeman. Or, so she claims.

Beth served as an object of venting for Lindsay, listening to all her problems regarding Tyler and Ezekiel. It took every ounce of Beth's strength not to get impatient with her friend, but she managed, and the two still remain best friends.

Brick became somewhat big-headed about his assistance in Jo's victory in TDIC, annoying some of his fellow privates. After a stern scolding from a corporal, Brick returned to his old self, ever-willing to help somebody out in a pinch.

Noah returned to school a laughingstock for failing to execute his simple plan properly. Never one to care about what others though, Noah ignored them, though still silently formulating a plan to get them to shut up.

Dakota continued her relationship with Geoff. Though she did not earn the fame and recognition she'd initially wanted, she learned that there are some things in life more important than being loved by strangers, such as being loved by those you know.

Eva continued her training alone, wanting to prove herself to be better than the game had let on. Her most recent accomplishments include winning her local Strongman Competition, breaking the world record for most concrete blocks smashed in a single blow, and breaking her leg. Again.

Lightning learned from his mistake in TDIC and never assumed anything ever again. This pissed off his coaches somewhat, but they soon learned to give every little detail to Lightning. To this day, he still believes Cody to be a girl.

LeShawna, impressed by Harold's progress in the game, decided that she was no longer a strong, independent black woman who needed no man. Despite her deepest apologies, LeShawna never managed to win back Harold's affections.

Owen finally confessed his love for Staci, and was met with returned feelings. Owen was given an in depth-analysis of his origins by his new girlfriend, and he eventually learned of his relations to original Survivor winner Richard Hatch.

Cody filed a restraining order against Sierra, who continued to insist that the two of them procreate. Now afraid of the possibility of being stalked, Cody quit his girl-chasing ways, though he still secretly keeps Gwen's bra in his closet.

Ezekiel returned to his home on the farm, and was given a harsh scolding from his father about respecting women. Ezekiel has been doomed to working on his father's farm until his father's passing, which, with his father's good health, might not be for a long time.

Lindsay eventually became convinced that there never was a Tyler and that Ezekiel was duping her the entire time. Despite her friend Beth's best intentions, Lindsay never contacted the real Tyler, causing much confusion, since Tyler never actually watched TDIC.

Geoff was not fazed by his close loss in the Tournament of Losers, and always kept a cheerful demeanor and was always up for a party. His relationship with Dakota earned him a lot more publicity than either of them would like to admit.

Courtney wound up suing Total Drama for the possible existence of a Heroes vs. Villains season. She lost the lawsuit, and ended up having to participate in the new season, much to her chagrin. She doesn't like to talk about it.

No one is quite sure what became of Alejandro after the game. Some say he spent his days researching how he could have won, others say he plotted his revenge on Harold. All agree that Alejandro was never quite the same after he returned home.

Dawn ended up revealing her feelings to Harold once she read in his aura that the feeling was mutual. Dawn has never been happier, and the two of them spend their time together performing num-yo shows to raise money for animal shelters.

B continued to live his life of luxury, though he was constantly bothered by people asking him about the rumor that he had feelings for Jo. He could never get a word in because the paparazzi would never shut up.

Harold, despite not winning the game, could not be happier with his life. He quickly became a fan favorite of the show and spent a lot of time chatting with the friends he made on TDIC. They say his relationship with Dawn is only a device to make LeShawna jealous, but Harold denies this claim.

Sierra gave up on trying to win Cody's heart with constant affection, and opted to earn his love by writing suggestive fan fiction about the two of them. Though her work has garnered her many followers, Cody has yet to react to it.

Jo finally fulfilled her dream of opening her own gym. Though she's not as famous as she'd secretly hoped, she is overall satisfied with her time on Camp Wawanakwa, other than the rumor of her feelings for B, at which she becomes defensive.


	23. Fun Facts

Team Cody never got third place in a challenge. This makes them the only team not to get a certain place in a challenge.

Staci, Brick, Dakota, and Eva have been in the bottom two in each elimination ceremony they've been in. Had Geoff and Courtney not returned to the game, they would have this distinction as well.

Harold has been in the bottom two more times than any other camper, with a total of six times. Coming in second is Alejandro, with four times. Courtney, Geoff, Ezekiel, and Dakota share the third place spot, with three times each.

Sierra has won the most challenges of any camper, with a total of fourteen. Coming in second are Jo and Dawn, with thirteen, and in third is Alejandro, with eleven.

Staci has won the least amount of challenges of any camper, with zero. Coming in second is Beth, who won one challenge, and in third are Brick, Courtney, and Noah, with three.

If you average the places of the members of each original team, Team Cody gets the best rating, while Team Girl Power gets the worst.

The final two was originally going to consist of Harold and Sierra, with Harold winning, but I decided that would have been the obvious choice, so I changed it.

If I were to replace two contestants this season with two other contestants, I'd replace Beth and Lightning with Izzy and Tyler.

I was originally only going to bring Courtney back in the merge, but I decided with Geoff's role in the previous episode, combined with the fact that Courtney is so unlikeable, adding Geoff would be a good balance.

I had originally planned to keep Ezekiel, Brick, Noah, Staci, and Eva longer than I did.

I had originally planned to eliminate Dawn, Sierra, Owen, B, and Courtney earlier than I did.

I had planned to make one of the challenges a scavenger hunt for eliminated camper's items in both Episode 11 and Episode 20. Both times I scrapped the idea because it was dragging on too long and was kind of boring to boot. In fact, I completely re-wrote Episode 11 three times and Episode 20 one time before I decided to get rid of the challenge altogether.

All the participants of this season are on my Top 26 favorite characters from Total Drama. Justin, Tyler, Mike, Sam, Scott, and Duncan rank higher than Courtney, LeShawna, Dakota, and/or Beth, but I did not include them because I wanted an equal number of boys and girls.

Every time I try to write a Total Drama fanfiction, I always start with the race to the cliff and back to the Dock challenge. Now I can't do that anymore, since I actually published this one.

Since it is never explicitly stated, Team Cody's emblem is yellow with Cody's nervous face on it, Lightning Squad's emblem is blue with a lightning bolt on it, Team Girl Power's emblem is red with a muscular arm with a pearl bracelet, and Team Losers' emblem is green with a thumbs-down on it.

I hadn't originally planned to squish the four teams into two, but I needed a reason for LeShawna to leave, so I decided to do so.

I had written Episodes 1-3 months before Episode 4. I was looking through some of my old files, found the episodes, and thought "Huh, this actually wasn't half-bad." So I decided to continue the season, and ended up posting it on Fanfiction and deviantART.

The reason Dakota and Ezekiel aren't monsters is because they found physical and mental therapy. Also, I thought turning them into monsters was a stupid idea.

Actually, I'd considered having Dakota go all Hulk and become a monster for part of the final challenge. Then I severely punished myself for thinking such thoughts.

Despite my obvious prejudiced hatred for Season 5, I'll probably watch the latter half where there's all new characters.

But at this point I'm running out of fun facts. If I ever think of more, I'll add them.


End file.
